An Innocent Mind
by TheShortVampire
Summary: Spencer Reid wasn't used to women paying attention to him but working a case of a missing child brings a woman into his life. Yet, everything isn't as it seems. There are things in her past that come back to haunt her and Reid gets stuck in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new fanfic. This is the first time that I have dabbled in the world; I have read stories but haven't wrote anything. This takes place between Season One: **_**Won't get fooled again **_**and **_**Plain Sight.**_

**I do not own anything relating to Criminal Minds. Boo. **__

Chapter One: First Impressions

Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan walked down the small halls of an elementary school in Washington DC, alongside his fellow team member and friend Dr. Spencer Reid. They were following the principal, Mrs. Kathy White, toward a kindergarten classroom to speak with a missing child's teacher. Andrew Perkins went missing twenty hours before. He was last seen getting off a school bus at the bus stop near his grandmother's house. He never made it to his grandmother's. Andrew's mother, Julie, was at work during the abduction and his father, who was a staff sergeant in the Marines, was deployed to Iraq.

The halls of the Elemntary School were filled with color and pictures that the small children drew. Some students were running down the hall, heading toward a door that lead outside to a playground with a haggard teacher following behind. The sound of children's laughter floated in through the briefly opened door. The principal led them toward a classroom that on the right side of the hall. Mrs. White assured them that Ms. Huggins would have plenty of time to discuss Andrew seeing that her students where at recess and she was not on playground duty. She had a free period.

The classroom was small but quaint. It was full of colored pictures that hung on the walls and things that looked like paper-mache projects. Reid noticed a corner that had dozens of stuffed animals on top of a rug. Next to it was a bookshelf that he could faintly make out titles of children's books. One author seemed to be more prominent than others. Beside the shelf was a closet that had pictures of all the monuments that were in Washington D.C. Then in the center of the room were the desks all lined up in rows with name tags on top. Reid then drew his eyes to the front where a larger teacher's desk sat and behind it was a small woman.

_She can't be much taller than five feet. _Reid concluded. Her blonde hair, that was almost white, was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. She had on a purple blouse and a pair of jeans. Her head was bent down over a small stack of papers. She was grading something.

"Renee?" Mrs. White asked in a soft voice. Ms. Huggins's head snapped up from her work and looked toward her boss. Reid looked at her eyes but not at how blue they where, even though he noticed, but at the bags underneath them. They were red and puffy which told Reid that she was upset. She got up from her chair and walked toward them. "How did the children take it?"

"They didn't really understand. Matthew asked if he was in Disney World." Her voice was hoarse and cracking.

"What did you tell them?" Reid asked and Ms. Huggins shifted her gaze to him. Morgan noticed her eyes drifting along Reid and how his teammate went rather flushed. He suppressed a smirk. He would have to tease him about it later.

"I said that Andrew was going to be away for a little while and that we don't know when he will be back." Ms. Huggins stated while still looking at Reid, who only nodded. Morgan wasn't sure if the genius was able to respond.

"Renee this is Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid from the BAU. They want to ask you some questions." Mrs. White said.

"You're trying to find Andrew." It wasn't a question. Mrs. White excused herself and left the classroom. Reid looked around the room some more and left the questioning to Morgan but Ms. Huggins was always in his line of view.

"Ms. Huggins, what was Andrew like during the school day?" Morgan asked.

"He is a very happy child. Always wanting to help, smart as whip and kind. He always played nice with the other kids. Sometimes he gets overly excited and needs told to settle down but he mostly is a very easy child compared to some of his classmates."

"His mother said that he normally gets picked up but yesterday he didn't, correct?" Reid asked from the bookshelf.

"Right, either his mother or grandmother would pick him up or on rare occasions he would take the bus."

"Is it unusual for him to take the bus?" Morgan asked but she didn't focus on him. Her gaze was still on Reid.

"He only took it a few times. He would usually say that his grandmother was sick or something." Ms. Huggins answered still following Reid's movements.

"Did Andrew every mention anyone else coming around? Perhaps someone he saw in the neighborhood?" Morgan asked.

"No, well there was something but I don't think it's odd. He mentions often that his Uncle Ray comes over to his house. Once he was excited because he went to the zoo with his uncle. I didn't think it was weird what with his father being in Iraq. A lot of the kids have other family members coming around but he mentions his uncle more than the other children."

"Did he ever pick up Andrew?" Morgan asked and Ms. Huggins shook her head.

"No. I've never meet him." Morgan nodded as Reid slowly moved around the room. He was coming closer to Morgan and Ms. Huggins but his eyes were still taking in the room.

"Where were you yesterday around four o'clock?" Morgan asked .Ms. Huggins's posture stiffened and her gaze focused completely on the agent in front of her.

"What are you implying?" Her tone was harsh and her eyes narrowed.

"It's just a question miss." He replied and she huffed. Her lips pursed and she crossed her arms.

"I was here. We had a staff meeting." She looked him right in the eye and didn't even glance at Reid when he approached them. "Satisfied?"

"Yes. Thank you." Morgan turned and Reid, after nodding nervously to her, followed. They got half way down the hall before they heard a voice behind them.

"Dr. Reid!" Ms. Huggins was standing just outside of her classroom. She was nervous. "When you find him, will you let me know?"

Reid nodded his head in a frantic nervous manner causing his boyish haircut to fall into his eyes. He rocked on his heels and his hands went into his pockets. "Yeah, yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you Dr. Reid." Ms. Huggins smiled at him and Reid blushed. Morgan was grinning madly in the background. Ms. Huggins went back into her classroom but looked at the young genius over her shoulder. Reid turned and walked straight into Morgan who grabbed the back of his neck in a friendly manner.

"My man!" He laughed. "Someone's got a crush on the genius!"

"Shut up Morgan."

Watching Julie Perkins hold her son after he had been missing for close to forty-eight hours was moving. Reid smiled at the sight. He marveled at the idea that Andrew was okay. The statistics were against the odds of his safe return and yet there he was. Granted they were in a hospital and he was hooked up to monitors but he was alive and his uncle would be punished to the fullest extent of the law.

Raymond Perkins, Andrew's father's brother was suffering from a psychotic break. He and his girlfriend Sheri lost their son during childbirth. Raymond aimed his anger toward Sheri who then left him. She was found twelve hours before, dead in her apartment. Then he projected desire for his son on Andrew. Reid knew that if they didn't catch him Andrew would have died and Raymond would have just taken another child. And then another and then another.

Reid leaned against the hospital room door with his hands in his pocket and his ankles crossed. He smiled. He turned when he felt Elle's hand on his shoulder and she nodded her head to the hallway. Elle was new, only on the team for a few short months, and Reid could see that she was tough but he could see a reckless side to her. He followed her to where the team was gathered. Hotch was standing in his almost military posture. Gideon was sitting in one to the chairs. While Morgan stood beside Hotch looking relaxed. It was silent for a moment.

"Where's JJ?" Reid asked, looking at the group. He had always had a small crush on JJ.

"She is handling the masses outside." Hotch answered his question. "You did well everyone."

"Yeah, it was a good day." Morgan voiced as he looked at the doorway that lead to Andrew's hospital room. Gideon followed his gaze. Reid knew that his mentor would add the young boy into his black book and that is picture would go on his desk with the rest of those he helped save.

"Go home everyone. Get some sleep and I will see you tomorrow." They all headed out in the same direction. Morgan grabbed a hold of Reid's shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"Going to go to head over to the school?" Morgan's voice was teasing and enjoyed watching his teammate squirm.

"No."

"Why not? _Ms. Huggins_ seemed to like you. She asked for you specifically to let her know." Morgan said with a wide smile on his face.

"It's on the news. It's highly probable that she already knows." Reid stated. He attempted to shake Morgan off but was unsuccessful.

"That isn't the point. She asked you to let her know. She wants to see you again."

"Why would she want to see me again?"

"You know for a genius you're really not all that smart." Morgan joked.

The hallway was as it was the last time Reid had been there. The walls were just as colorful as before and he could still hear children laughing. The only difference was that before the hallway was empty but now children and their parents filled the hallway. Parents were dropping off their kids for the day and some where conversing with a teacher.

He walked slowly to Ms. Huggins's room and entered. He saw her talking with an adult that Reid could concluded was a student's parent seeing how the adult was dressed more casually than what he had seen of the faculty. Ms. Huggins herself was dressed rather nicely, compared to what she had worn the day before. She was still in jeans but matched with a pair of professional looking red heals that matched the red top she was wearing. Her hair was down in waves that hung around her waist. And today, she was smiling.

It was the smile that really made Reid notice how beautiful she was. Granted, he noticed that she was attractive before but now that she was smiling, it only made her even more beautiful.

_Why can't JJ smile like that? _The thought slipped out before he had any real control over it. He shook his head. He couldn't compare the two. JJ and Ms. Huggins were nothing alike. While JJ was nice and caring, she also was cold and distant with everyone at the BAU. And while he didn't know Ms. Huggins well, or at all, he could tell from profiling her that she was kind, warm and welcoming.

He shook his head. He needed to stop comparing Ms. Huggins to JJ. Yes, he had a crush on JJ but that was really all it could be. They were friends but more importantly they were co-workers and fraternizing with co-workers who you share a team with is strictly against the rules in the FBI.

He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. He was here for Ms. Huggins not JJ. Something, though he didn't know what, could happen with Ms. Huggins, a woman who he found attractive.

"Dr. Reid!" Ms. Huggins voice sounded and it shook Reid from his ongoing thoughts. Her smile widened even more and she strolled over to him. Reid could feel the eyes of the students that where present on him. It made him nervous. He shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels. "I didn't expect you to come back."

"Oh, I can go…" he trailed off in rejection.

"No! I wanted you to come, I just didn't think you really would." Ms. Huggins stated as she blushed. Her eyes down casted and moved from his face.

"Oh, well, good." They paused. It was an awkward moment when neither of them knew what they should say. They knew they didn't have a lot of time as Ms. Huggins had a class that she would have to start soon. Students were still coming through the door.

"Andrew is doing well. He will be in the hospital for a bit but he will be back after he is healed." Reid stuttered. He wasn't used to pretty girls paying attention to him. His experience was very limited in this area of life.

"Really?" She relaxed slightly as though she had been holding her breath in. "I knew that he was found and in the hospital but no one told me how he really was." She paused again. "Do you think I could go see him? I mean I know they say not to get attached to the kids you teach but its hard not to."

"You're in your first year of teaching, correct?" Reid was interested.

"Yes and I knew it would be difficult at times but nothing could have prepared me for that."

"Nothing ever really could. Things happen and sometimes there is nothing anyone could do about it." Reid told her. He almost spouted off statistics about the probability of a crime happening around her and this school but decided that this wouldn't be the best option with her, not if he wanted to see her again. "Well, I should let you get back to class."

Reid waved at her in an awkward manner and rolled on his heels. He was nervous and while he could stare at a dead body without even blinking, looking a beautiful woman in the eye who wasn't dominating toward him was something he wasn't comfortable with; even though he wanted to know more.

"Wait." Ms. Huggins took a deep breath. "Dr. Reid-"

"Spencer."

"What?"

"Call me Spencer."

Ms. Huggins smiled slightly with relief. "Spencer, would you like to have dinner with me?" There was a pause. Ms. Huggins started to lose her confidence. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and it wasn't as bright as the one Reid had grown to love. However, he was speechless. He didn't really know how to react. He knew thousands of ways to answer her but he couldn't find his voice. "Um, you know what never mind. It was very inappro-"

"Yes." Reid squeaked out.

"What?"

"I will have dinner with you." The smile was back. The one that made her eyes just get brighter. The one that knocked Reid's breath away. The bell rang and Reid could hear music coming from inside the classroom. It was time for the morning announcements that were played on the smart board.

"Really?" Ms. Huggins seemed unsure of herself.

"Yes. I will." Suddenly Ms. Huggins reached toward the pocket on his shirt and pulled the pen from it. She grabbed his hand and wrote seven digits on the back of it.

"You can't lose it this way." He couldn't tell but he believes that she was flirting with him.

"I have an eidetic memory. I couldn't lose it if I wanted to, which I don't. I really really don't want to lose it." Reid rambled but stopped when he felt Ms. Huggins kiss his cheek. "Have a good day Ms. Huggins."

He pulled from her with a small smile on his lips and began to walk away but stopped when she called for him one last time.

"Spencer." He turned to face her. She was halfway into her classroom. "Call me Renee."

"Have a good day, Renee." And with that, Renee stepped into her classroom while Reid walked away with the brightest smile on his face.

"You're late." Morgan stated with a smile on his lips. The senior profiler was leaning back in his rolling chair. Garcia was standing behind him, having just bantered with her chocolate god. Elle popped her head up from her case file she was working on with one eyebrow quirked.

"Traffic was bad." Reid wouldn't look at them. Instead he sat his messenger on his desk. He pulled out a sweet, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.

"You always take the metro." Morgan wasn't buying the kid's excuse. Garcia giggled slightly while Elle just leaned back in her own chair, watching the banter.

"I needed a change." Reid answered with a shrug.

"Hey kid?" Morgan said and Reid finally looked up. "What's on your hand?"

**A/N: In my original draft Renee Huggins name was actually Caroline BUT the Criminal Mind writers had to make Rossi's first wife's name be Caroline. Grr. So I debated on changing it, which I did. Anyway, I like Renee better.**

**I know from this chapter Renee may seem like a "Mary-Sue" type of character, but she really isn't. This is only the first impression and as Reid gets to know her, we will too. I took time to build her character and the characters that surround her. **

**So, tell me, should I continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Two: Not First Date Material

Reid sat at his desk in the BAU bullpen on Thursday. He was twirling a pen between his fingers while trying to concentrate on the Perkins file. Yet, his mind was traveling toward Andrew's teacher instead of his abduction. He continued to think about her blonde hair, her sparkling blue eyes and that smile that just drove him crazy. Renee Huggins would not leave his wits. Even JJ never held his attention as much as she did.

_It could be because you see JJ all the time. _Reid thought to himself. He closed his eyes and let himself drift back to the night before. He called her the same day as she gave him her number which was something Morgan advised against. Renee however, didn't seem to mind. Instead, she was very glad to hear from him.

They spent two hours on the phone.

He told her about his job, which wasn't the highlight of the conversation but also about his love for Star-Trek and Dr. Who. She had seen neither of those shows but was interested in what he had to say. She didn't cut him off or tell him to stop when he went off on one of his tangents. Instead she listened to what he had to say and contributed when she could.

In return she told him about her first year of teaching. About the incidents that the children she works with would get themselves into. Renee told him about her roommate, Nora, and how she always got herself into some type of pickle, especially when they were in college. She talked about her much younger sister and her grandmother who all but raised her.

They talked about his IQ and her horrible cooking skills.

In the end they made their dinner date for Friday. Now it was Thursday and Reid had no idea where to take her.

"Any idea on where you're taking the school teacher for your date?" Morgan's voice chimed. He was tossing a ball, which he did when he was bored. It took Morgan all of three seconds before he realized that Reid had called _Ms. Huggins_ when he had walked in.

"No clue."

"Well you might want to feed her. So start there." Reid threw him a sarcastic look and tossed his pen in Morgan's direction. He looked down at his file and decided to give up. He had most of the details and he knew it was more than what was needed in his report but he just wanted everything perfect but there was something on his mind that prevented him from adding anymore to it.

It was one particular interview that was stuck on his mind.

Reid sighed and closed the file before heading up toward Hotch's office. He walked up the few steps and knocked on his unit chief's door.

"Enter." Hotch's voice sounded from behind the door. Reid entered and saw his boss hunched over his desk working on a file that was spread open in front of him.

"I have the Perkins file for you." He handed him the file which Hotch took out of his hands.

"Thanks. I'll look over that when I am done with this." Hotch didn't even look up from his work but Reid made no move to leave. Hotch eventually looked up when he didn't hear his door click shut. "Something on your mind?"

"Uh, yeah, um….I sort of have a date tomorrow." The words stumbled out of Reid's mouth before he could control them. He blushed and shoved his hands into his pockets. His arms became stiff and simply waited for Hotch to respond.

"And?" Hotch stated. He was confused. His agent's personal lives where none of his business so why would Reid basically ask for his permission to go on a date?

"Well, I sort of met her on the job and I was wondering if that would be a conflict of interest." Hotch sighed at the words. Now he got it.

"How did you meet her?"

"She is Andrew Perkins teacher. You sent Morgan and I to interview her."

"I remember." Hotch paused and thought through the information. He didn't want to discourage the young agent but this could present a problem. "There is a small chance that this could go to court and that Ms. Huggins will be called to court and you as well."

"We weren't in a relationship then." Reid protested.

"Are you in one now?" There was a pause.

"No. We are not."

"And that is our problem." Reid looked slightly defeated seeing how his shoulders slumped and his arms loosened. "But that it months if not a few years away, if it goes to court. If it does, she might not even be called to testify. You have time so play your cards right Reid and don't mess it up."

"You're giving me your blessing?"

"If that is what you are looking for, then yes." Hotch stated and Reid smiled a brilliant million watt smile. He turned and headed out the office door.

"Reid." Reid turned to see Gideon standing outside his office. His arms where crossed and he looked comfortable, as though he had been standing there for some time. "There is a jazz band playing tomorrow evening in the park, are you going to go?"

"Uh, I don't know." Reid was side tracked. He didn't know where this was going. It was obvious that Gideon overheard his conversation with Hotch but what did a chess match have to do with his date with Renee?

"Well if you do, there is this good restaurant just down the block. It's a little hole in the wall and run by an authentic Italian family. You would enjoy it." Gideon turned but paused to look over his shoulder. "You would need reservations of course."

Reid stood outside the apartment door and raised his hand to knock but pulled it back down. He had done this about three or four times. He couldn't bring himself to knock. He took a deep breath, adjusted his red sweater and tie but before he could attempt to knock again the door opened. It wasn't Renee behind it.

"Standing and watching you through the peephole was fun for a few minutes but then it just became pathetic." The woman was taller than Renee but not as tall as Reid. She had short black hair that was cut into a bob that would not have been out of fashion in the nineteen-twenties. She was in yoga pants and a tight tank top. She stuck out her hand and Reid took it. "Nora Reynolds, Renee's roommate, best friend and your worst nightmare if you hurt her. Come on in."

"Dr. Reid." He returned the greeting in slight hesitation.

"I know. Renee hasn't shut up about you since you met." Nora's voice teasing.

"Nora!" Renee's voice sounded inside the apartment.

Reid entered but watched the unknown woman with slight interest. The apartment was small and it opened up to a living room which he could see the small kitchen and dining area from. He saw two doors and a small hallway that he assumed would lead to their bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Come on Renee! You can't keep the good doctor waiting." Nora yelled teasingly. Reid could tell that the two woman where close. Not only from the way they were talking but from the pictures that were on the wall. Many of them where of Renee with Nora but somewhere with Renee and small girl who Reid could assume was Renee's younger sister. Along with those there were other pictures of Nora with people he didn't know.

Renee didn't respond, instead she opened up one of the doors that Reid had assumed was her bedroom. She stepped out in simple black top and skinny jeans with matching heels. She wore a silver necklace that had a simple locket on it. Her hair was down in curls and her makeup was minimal. Her fingers were laced together which showed that she was nervous. She bit her lips and looked at Reid timidly.

"You said to dress casual." Reid nodded and blushed.

"You look beautiful." Renee smiled brightly and blushed alongside Reid.

"I've seen infomercials more interesting than this." Nora stated and went for the freezer. "If you need me, Ben, Jerry and I will be having a threesome." With that she bounced off to her bedroom with ice-cream and a spoon, leaving Reid wide-eyed.

"Who are Ben and Jerry?"

"They make ice cream."

"Your roommate is dating ice cream makers?" The crease between his eyebrows frowned. He didn't understand.

"No. She-" Renee looked at him and giggled. "Never mind. You ready?" She grabbed her coat that was stationed on the couch and Reid nodded. He opened the door for her and they headed out. They were silent the entire way down to Reid's car and Renee stopped when she saw his classic Volvo. "You drive that?"

"It's stable and safe. I promise." Reid smiled and Renee melted. He opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in. Reid walked around the old blue car and drove toward their destination. He smiled when he saw the impressed smile on Renee's lips. "See, it runs perfectly safe."

"You had is restored?" She asked. You mostly saw those types of cars in old garages and car shows.

"I have a chess companion, Eric, who likes to refurbish aged cars. He gave me a deal when I was in the market for a car."

"You play chess!" Renee got excited.

"Yeah. You?" Reid looked at her with matching excitement. If she played chess, that was just one more reason for Reid to find her attractive.

"I used play every Sunday after mass with a childhood friend of my Gran's. Took me awhile before I was able to beat him, he taught me everything I know."

"After mass? Catholic?" Reid asked and Renee laughed slightly but there was a tint of bitterness to it. If Reid wasn't a profiler he would have missed it.

"My Gran is." Reid didn't ask more on that subject after that.

"There is a chess match going on in the park along with a band. I thought we could go see the band before our reservations but if you want, I am always looking for a new chess opinionate." Reid shot her a boyish smile and his bangs fell in his eyes.

"You're on." Renee's grin matched his.

They drove and chatted happily until they reached the park. Reid parked his car and feed the meteor. They walked toward the chess area and heard soft jazz music coming from the gazebo. They passed several dancing couples and picnicking families along the way. They reached the area where the chess sets where set up and saw many people playing each other. They went to an empty set and they set up their pieces.

Reid was white while Renee played with the black pieces. They were silent for awhile, each moving pieces across the board and taking separate pieces out.

"You said that a friend of your grandmother's taught you to play. I take it your close with your grandmother?" Reid moved his bishop.

"Yes. About a year after my mother died she took my sister and I in. She raised my sister." Renee stated as she moved her knight that took out Reid's bishop.

"How old is your sister?" Reid took out her knight.

"Hannah just turned ten." Reid's eyes shot up as he recalled the pictures in her apartment.

"Big age difference." Reid moved his rook and took out Renee's king. "Checkmate."

"You play often?" Renee laughed as Reid blushed.

"I've been playing since childhood. I would go to the park and beat grown adults. I come here often and play with my mentor Gideon."

"Well, I have played my fair share of chess games but you surpass me." She giggled causing Reid to blush an even deeper shade of red.

"Perhaps I should play your Gran's friend. We might be matched because I can see he is a good teacher." He said and she shot him a shy smile. He wanted to see her again after this date.

"Now that is something I would love to see." They smiled at each knowing that there was going to be another date after this one. They knew that there could be something more here. Soft jazz music floated over to where they sat and it just added to the moment that they shared. "Tell me Dr. Reid, do you dance?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Well tonight, you do." Renee stood from her seat and walked over to where Reid sat. She held out her hand and he took it. She led him out onto the grass where the shade was covering them from the lights that lit up the park. They placed their hands together and Renee laid her head on Reid's shoulders. If she had not worn heels, she would not have been anywhere near his shoulder, his forearm maybe.

"Thirteen years." She stated.

"Huh?"

"Hannah and I are thirteen years apart." She didn't move her head from his shoulder as she spoke. They swayed to the music slowly and out of beat.

"That would make you twenty-three then?"

"Since April. You?"

"I will be twenty-four on Monday." She moved her head to look up into his chocolate brown eyes. She smiled widely and Reid's heart stopped.

"Happy birthday! We should do something to celebrate on Monday." Renee suggested. While she did want to celebrate his birthday she mainly wanted to see him again after tonight.

"I would like that." He kissed the top of her head. "We should go or we will miss our reservations." Renee nodded but didn't want to go. She didn't want to move but reluctantly untangled herself from his arms. They walked hand in hand toward the restaurant and it was silent fro moment.

"How did she die? Your mom?" Reid asked and Renee didn't answer for a moment.

"Not first date material." Reid nodded understanding and moved on.

"What did your parents do?"

Renee laughed lightly.

"My dad was a banker while my mom stayed home to be the hands on type of mom. I still remember waking up to her making me breakfast and seeing me off onto the school bus."

"What about you're Gran?"

"Gran never worked a day in her life!" She laughed and threw her head back. Reid loved that sound and wanted to hear it again. "After Gran was disowned by her parents she lived in a convent until her grandfather left her a hefty sum of money where she then bought an apartment complex. So, I guess she is a landlord of sorts."

"Your Gran seems interesting."

"She is stubborn and hard headed but I love her." By this time they had reached the restaurant. It wasn't packed but several tables were full and a few people where waiting. A hassled looking hostess showed them to their reserved table. Gideon was right to advise him to make reservations.

Once they were seated and ordered, they continued their conversation from earlier.

"I take it that you are close to your grandmother?" Reid stated as he bit into the salad that came before the meal.

"Very. We butt heads sometimes but she is like a close friend to me." She said with a smile and Reid could tell that she was being completely honest. She truly did love her grandmother.

"Why was she disowned?"

"She got pregnant with my mom." Reid's eyebrows shot up. It wasn't easy to blindside the genius but she did. From what she had told him in the sort amount of time he got the assumption that her grandmother was a strict woman.

"And your grandfather?" Reid asked but Renee just shrugged.

"Never met him. I don't even know his name. To this day she is tight lip about him. All I know is that he is a good man or so she tells me."

"Curious." His eyebrows knit together and his brain started to go a mile a minute.

"Your profiling that aren't you?" She asked him with a giggle in her voice. Reid looked up and in the dim lighting he could that smile that made his heart leap.

"Force of habit." He laughed slightly. "You can take the man out of the job of profiling but you can't take profiling out of the man."

"Very metaphorical." She laughed and Reid blushed. He put his head down and his hair hangs down. He laughs slightly. "What about your parents?"

"My dad is lawyer and my mom used to be a professor of fifteenth century literature."

"Used to be?"

"Not first date material." Renee nodded and turned to her meal.

The dinner continued much on that note. They talked a lot about Reid's days at Cal-Tech and the members of his team. She talked a lot about her students and some of the escapades her and Nora would get up to. They laughed a lot and when dessert came, their hands had to break apart in order to eat.

When dinner was over Reid drove Renee back to her apartment and walked her to her door. They stood outside it for a few minutes with neither of them moving. Reid wanted to kiss her but couldn't muster the courage to do so. His hands where fisted in pockets and he was a slight nervous mess. In the end Renee stood on her tip toes and brought her lips to his. There was this spark and he knew that Renee would be a big fixture in his life. When she pulled away he felt this sense of loss. It wasn't even a passionate kiss and yet it was the best of his to date.

"Goodnight Spencer." She whispered to him.

**A/N: Well, the first date. Now we are going to dive more into the season and move on from there. As I said this took place in between **Won't_ Get Fooled Again and Plain Sight _

**I am on Christmas break and I don't have classes again until Jan. 12****th**** so I am hoping to have a few chapters out before then. However, life can sometimes get in the way so I wont promise anything, I can only give you my hopes. **

**Read and Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter takes place during the episode **_**Plain Sight. **_

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Three: Gifts and Decisions

Reid stood in the elevator on Monday morning, sleep deprived. The night before was spent on the phone with Renee until the early morning. Saturday they had lunch that eventually turned into an early dinner. Now he was tired from not getting much sleep but the smile lit up his face. He was as happy as he could be. He thought back onto the conversation that took place the night before.

Renee was the first person to wish him a happy birthday. That meant the world to him.

The elevator doors opened and Reid stepped out. He was surprised to see JJ, Elle and Morgan surrounding his desk with a cake on top of it. He smiled ruefully and his hair fell in his eyes. He wasn't expecting this. He wasn't expecting any of them to really know it was his birthday. Gideon knew but Gideon wasn't one for celebrations. Garcia knew because it's Garcia. JJ knew because he told her just about everything.

_Except for Renee. _His inner voice chimed. It was true. The only people who knew that Reid had gone on a date with Renee where Morgan, Elle, Garcia and Hotch but he had a distinct feeling that Gideon knew as well. So basically everyone but JJ knew that he was seeing someone. A part of him didn't feel right about not telling her but at the same time he didn't want to gush about Renee to someone he still had a twinge of feelings for.

Yet, they were going away. JJ didn't make his heart leap anymore. He didn't get those butterflies in his stomach when she walked by. She didn't fill his thoughts when he zoned out from working on his several projects. Instead, all of that had been replaced by something bigger and by someone else. In all honesty, he was relieved. Nothing could happen with JJ.

He walked toward his colleagues with a small smile on his face.

"There he is! Happy birthday pretty boy." Morgan chimed. He had a hat in his hand and he placed in on the top of his head. He took Reid by the shoulders and sat him down into his chair while Reid dropped his messenger bag on the floor beside him. "Should we sing?"

"No. I would prefer that you didn't." Reid stated looking at his friend.

"Too bad pretty boy." The three coworkers begin to sing the familiar birthday song, drawing attention from other's in the bullpen. Hotch and Gideon stood in the background watching the spectacles.

"Make a wish." JJ stated when the song had finished and he made a wish, a wish concerning Renee. Reid began to blow on the candles. He kept blowing but the flames still lingered.

"Come on man. Blow baby blow!" Morgan chimed in a teasing manner as be placed his hand on the back of Reid's chair. Reid kept blowing but nothing was happening.

"I thought you were full of hot air Reid." Elle laughed.

"Come on Reid!"

"Their trick candles Spence, okay, they're going to come back on every time." Reid looked at her and drew one more big breath before blowing as hard as he could. He was determined for the flames to go out.

"Aw, mommy to the rescue!" Morgan stated as Reid's hat and twisted it on his head.

"Mommy?" Reid asked. He never looked at JJ as a mother figure but perhaps, she did fit into the sister role. He knew that JJ looked at him like a brother and that is the main reason why he kept his feelings to himself.

"Ignore him." Elle laughed while she rolled her eyes.

"Reid, does this make you legal yet?" Morgan laughed and Reid swatted at him but the superior agent dodged the assault. JJ came around to his front and started taking the candles out of the cake with Elle's help. Morgan stood back and laughed.

Morgan knew Reid had a crush on the media liaison and he knew his friend would never act on it. Yet it was fun to watch his friend squirm.

"Hope you like chocolate." He preferred yellow but never would he tell her that. He nodded and sat up in a straighter position. Hotch passed them when Agent Anderson called over saying that he had a phone call. In the pit of Reid's stomach he knew that meant they had a case. Renee had mentioned briefly about them doing something on his birthday and now he knew that it wasn't going to happen. He hadn't been so disappointed since his father left.

Reid stood up and walked over to where Gideon stood with his arms crossed. Reid put his hands into his pocket.

"Having fun?" Gideon asked him in his nonchalant manner.

"Yes. Defiantly. I'm defiantly having fun." He responded to his mentor.

"Make a wish?" Not wanting to tell him what exactly he wished for he thought quickly of something that would not display his true desire.

"Can I take this hat off?" Reid lied.

Gideon looked at him for a second and shook his head.

"I wouldn't." They just shared a look and Reid knew that Gideon knew he wasn't being truthful. He adverted his eyes away from his mentor and down casted them to the floor.

"Hey Spence!" JJ's voice sounded and Reid looked in her direction. He saw her with a slice of cake in her hand outstretched in his direction. "First piece for the birthday boy." He started to head over but stopped and turned back toward Gideon.

"You know that she is the only person in the whole world that calls me 'Spence'?" Gideon simply raised his eyebrows toward the young genius while the latter walked over toward JJ. Reid didn't know why he told Gideon that. Perhaps he wasn't as over JJ as he thought. He took the cake from JJ and all four of them began eating while they joked about Reid's birthday.

"Sorry guys. Party is over." Hotch stated and they all sighed in disappointment. Yet, none of them where as disappointed as Reid. He wasn't going to see Renee today as he had hoped. He picked up his messenger bag and swung in over his shoulder. He felt his phone vibrate inside it and he pulled it out.

There was a text from Renee.

_Birthday dinner tonight?_

He sighed in greater disappointment. He knew he would have to say no to her at some point because of his job but he had hoped it wouldn't be so soon and on his birthday. He quickly typed a response back.

_Can't. Got a case. When I get back? _

He hit send and waited briefly. Her response was instantaneous.

_Call me when you get back. I'm always here. _

That text meant more to him than Reid would ever admit.

"You should see what comes in when you type 'death' into a search engine." Reid stated with an amused smile on his face. All eyes focused on him for a moment in complete disbelief.

"Reid! No wonder you can't get a date!" Morgan laughed but paused when he realized what he had said. His eyes grew wide and he smirked. "Except for Friday. How was your date pretty boy?"

"Spence had a date?" JJ asked as she looked at the younger agent who sat across from her. Reid looked at her and he could tell that she was hurt but he dropped it for now. He knew that he was going have to discuss it with her at some point.

The plane ride back from San Diego was quiet. Both JJ and Hotch were looking over case files while Morgan listened to his music player. Elle was asleep on the couch while both Gideon and Reid were sitting at the table. They were playing chess and Gideon, as always was winning.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you." He stated and reached into his bag. He pulled out a small rectangular box. "I forgot to give it to you at the party." Reid took that gift and looked at it.

"You don't give birthday presents." He stated. Gideon just shrugged and the genius began to open the gift, pulling the red strings first. He opened the box and looked inside. He was confused.

"Wow. The Redskins."

"VIP box."

"Wow. Thank you so much." Reid wasn't much into sports but it could be a fun activity to do with Gideon.

"Ever been to a pro football game?"

"No. Honestly, I didn't even know this was football." Reid laughed lightly and Gideon slightly laughed with him. He smiled at the huge smile that was on his protégée's face.

"You're going to love it." Reid's eyes creased.

"We are. You're coming with me, right?" Reid asked.

"No." Gideon shook his head. "Someone else on the plane is a huge skins fan." Gideon stated with a smirk. He knew he was giving Reid a shove and he knew it was a shove he needed. Reid had to sort out his feelings and decide who meant more to him in the romantic sense. JJ or Renee.

"Who?" Reid was confused.

"The only person in the world who calls you 'Spence'." Gideon said and it dawned on Reid what his mentor was trying to do. He sighed knowing he had a decision to make.

"JJ?" Did Gideon want him to be with her? Is that why he gave him the tickets?

"She's a huge redskins fan." Reid turned back to look at JJ and there was confliction on his face. Here was the perfect chance to ask out a girl that he had been infatuated with for years but a part of him didn't want to.

_She isn't Renee. _She wasn't. Reid had texted Renee before boarding the plane telling her that he would be back later that day. She replied saying that she would have dinner for him, a dinner that Nora would cook for them since the last time she attempted to cook she set the stove on fire. Since then Nora refused to let her cook. He turned back to Gideon, knowing he would have to do something.

"What should I say?" He was looking for the answer to his dilemma yet Gideon would give him none. Reid pocketed the tickets and had moved to get up but looked down at the chess board. He moved a piece and smiled. "Check mate."

He walked to the back of the plane and sat down beside JJ who was taking a sip of her coffee. He smiled nervously at her. She looked at him with a somewhat cold demeanor. JJ had been that way for most of the case with him. She was hurt that he didn't tell her and he knew that.

"Gideon gave me a gift for my birthday." JJ's brow creased.

"He doesn't give gifts." She stated.

"Well, he gave me these." He pulled out the tickets and handed them to her. He watched as her eyes got wide and her smile grew. She got excited.

"These are Redskins tickets! And a VIP box! Wow, these are nice." Her smile faded and she swiftly handed the tickets back at him. "I bet you and your date will love it."

Reid sighed, knowing where this was going. He knew that it was going to come at some point but he had hoped to put it off for awhile. Even Hotch and Morgan knew where this was leading because they both got up from their seats and headed toward the other side of the plane.

"Renee isn't much of a sports fan."

"Oh so she has a name." JJ said sarcastically and Reid didn't respond. He didn't really know how to. JJ put her file down on her lap and looked Reid directly in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me?" Reid down casted his eyes.

"It never really came up."

"Morgan knew and by the looks of everyone on the plane, they did too." JJ stated.

"Morgan was there when we met." Reid defended. "Elle and Garcia overheard Morgan teasing -"

"Garcia knows!" JJ exclaimed.

"She and Elle heard Morgan teasing me about it. Gideon knows because, well Gideon can read me like a book and I had to ask Hotch for permission."

"You had to ask Hotch for permission?" JJ asked. She cracked a slight smile at that. "Last time I checked, Hotch didn't have a daughter."

Reid just shot JJ a look.

"I met her on a case. I had to see if there could be complications down the road."

"What case?"

"She is Andrew Perkins teacher."

JJ's lips pursed and she shook her head. It wasn't that she was jealous; it was that she was hurt. If she had a date she would at least tell him. She always had looked at him as a younger brother. She told him everything. She told him about collecting butterflies when she was younger and about her sister's suicide. JJ didn't feel as though she was close to her team, seeing as they were just colleagues after all but Reid was different.

"So you have known her for over a week?"

"Eight days, six hours and thirty-three minutes." With that JJ laughed and looked at him.

"You could have told me."

"I wasn't hiding it from you." _Well, partly anyway._ Reid thought. "I promise the next time I have a date I will tell you." He looked at his watch and looked back at JJ. "I have a date in about four hours."

"Seriously?" JJ's eyes got wide and her smile did the same.

"She is making dinner for my birthday." Reid smiled a boyish smile and he blushed. He moved slightly and felt the tickets in his shirt pocket. He pulled the tickets out of his pocket and handed them to JJ.

"Are you sure?" She asked getting excited. Reid felt that by giving her those tickets it was in some way making up for holding the information about Renee from her.

"As I said, Renee isn't much of a sports fan and neither am I. I didn't even know it was football when I opened the gift." JJ shifted in her seat and looked at Reid.

"Tell me about her."

JJ and Reid launched into a conversation about Renee while Gideon watched them a smile on his face. Reid made the right decision.

Reid knocked on Renee's and Nora's apartment door. It flew open and Renee stood on the other side. Her smile was wide and she hugged Reid when she saw him. It felt nice to have her in his arms again. He knew it was too soon to feel as though he was coming home when he was with her. He didn't know what the feeling was or meant but the only rational explanation he could come up with was that the feeling was real and it wasn't going away any time soon.

He could never feel this way for JJ.

He smiled down at her and Renee dragged him inside her apartment.

"So Nora is out on a date but she left directions on how to reheat the lasagna she made. I have been checking it and it doesn't look too bad or anything. I made a salad to go with it." Renee was excited. She really wanted this night to go well.

"You didn't have to do all this. We could have ordered take out." Reid stated and she smacked his arm gently.

"You eat out when you are on cases and I think so when you are alone so I thought it would be best to make you a home cooked meal. The only thing holding me back was the cooking part." Renee giggled.

"Well you haven't burnt anything down." He stated.

"I should have never told you that story." She laughed.

"It's like chemistry. Measure out the ingredients correctly, bring them to the right heat and cook it for the exact amount of time the end results should be desirable."

"I burn water."

"It's impossible to burn water. Water can't burn." Reid rationalized. He smiled down at her. She had moved closer and he had put his arms around her. She cuddled into his chest and looked up at him. Renee stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. They kissed for a few moments before breaking apart.

"Happy belated birthday, Spencer." Renee whispered.

"Thank you." He looked at her but his brow creased when she smelt the air. "Is something burning?"

Renee shot out of his arms and ran to the stove. Reid followed. Renee reached open the oven door and with mitts pulled out the burning casserole. She waved the mitts around the top hoping to clear the smoke.

"Damn." She looked depleted. Her shoulders slumped and she just looked at the burnt lasagna. Reid followed her gaze and smiled slightly. He didn't like seeing her upset but he found it amusing to see her cooking attempts up front.

"Look." He pointed to the right side of the lasagna. "That side isn't burnt. We can get two pieces out of that."

"It could be dangerous." Her lips quirked up and she looked at his shyly.

"I've been in more dangerous situations than you're cooking." He looked at her lasagna and smirked. "Although it does look slightly poisonous." Renee smacked him slightly before laughing. She dished out potions of the eatable lasagna as well as salad with their chosen dressing. They ate at the table while they chatted. Reid briefly mentioned the case in San Diego but focused mainly on the teams teasing about his birthday. He even told her about giving the tickets to JJ that he had received from Gideon.

"Do you normally give gifts away?" Renee asked.

"No, well I don't receive gifts often but I don't give the ones away that I do receive. It's just that JJ is a big fan, that and neither of us like football very much."

"I would have gone, if it meant I could spend time with you, I would have gone." She leaned in closely to the point that their foreheads where almost touching.

"You would have been bored." Reid whispered as he looked into her eyes.

"I could never find you boring." Renee leaned in and kissed his lips. It grew more passionate and it grew deeper to the point that they where panting when they broke apart. Reid closed his eyes and Renee kissed his eyelids. "Stay here." She whispered and got up from the table.

Red kept his eyes closed. He heard Renee shuffling in the kitchen and he heard her return.

"Okay, open." In front of him was a single cupcake with a single candle that was lit on top. He could tell by the cupcake wrapper that it was yellow in flavor.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Spencer, happy birthday to you." Renee sang softly. "Make a wish."

Reid closed his eyes again, wished and blew the candle. It wasn't a trick one.

"Did it come true? Your wish?" Renee asked and Reid leaned in. He pressed his lips to her in a soft and gentle kiss.

"Now it did." They smiled at each other. Renee pulled back and handed him a wrapped package. It was long, thin and wrapped in a deep purple wrapping. The bow was and even deeper shade of purple. He did the same as he did with Gideon's gift. He untied the bow first before working on the wrapping and taking the lid of the box. Inside was a deep purple scarf. He took it out of the box and put in around his shoulders.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you."

Renee pointed her finger at him and laughed. "Don't give it away!"

"I wouldn't dare." He laughed. Suddenly the door banged open and an angry Nora stormed through. She stopped pasted both Renee and Reid and headed into the kitchen.

"Bad date?" Renee asked with concern.

"No, it was going great, until his wife showed up." Nora stated sarcastically. Renee looked sadly at her friend while Nora looked down at the burnt lasagna. She wasn't surprised. "Is the pan worth saving?"

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I am going to follow along with season one to the tee BUT most chapters won't have exact scenes from the episodes. There was just a lot I could do with the scenes from **_**Plain Sight. **_

**I received a lot of favorite author and story alerts on the last chapter but no reviews. So please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This has references to the episode **_**Broken Mirror. **_

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Four: Over the River and Through the Woods

Reid walked out of the bullpen leaving Morgan and Elle alone with the cleaning crew. He knew that Morgan was still in pain from the taser hit he had taken and offered to see him home but Morgan declined. He knew that both Morgan and Elle would want to finish the Davenport file before morning but Reid had already finished it. It was late and a part of him wanted to call Renee but at the same time he knew that she had a class full of rambunctious six year olds in the morning.

He called a cab knowing that the metro would be closed at this time of night. The ride was slow and tortuous. When Reid finally got to his small loft of an apartment, he stepped inside and went up the stairs to the platform of where his bed was. He all but fell onto his bed, landing on several old volumes as he went and he zoned out once his head hit the pillow. Dr. Reid's apartment was small. It was old and the walls were all painted the color of off white. There were wooden panels on the walls and there was an archway that led to the kitchenette and the small bathroom. The living room is where the stairs where located that lead up to the loft.

His furnishing wasn't much. A worn leather sofa was seated in front of a fire place. There where un-matching chairs where in the corners and they all were piled with books. He had a TV but it wasn't hooked up to cable. Instead he had a DVD player and an assorted selection of DVDs varying from Star-Trek to Star Wars to documentaries. Behind the sofa was a small table with different types of chairs surrounding it. The table was covered in papers and a closed laptop that Reid had so he could write his articles. His bedroom was very simple. A double bed was up against the wall and a wardrobe in the corner that contained Reid's vast majority of sweaters. There was a dresser that contained almost everything else of his wardrobe.

Renee said that his apartment looked like an old library mixed with a monk's sitting room when she had been there a week prior.

Reid was startled awake by the ringing of his cell phone that was still in his messenger bag that was still swung across his shoulder. He looked at the caller and the phone flashed _Renee_. He smiled at the surprise and answered the call.

"Do you know what time it is?" Reid laughed. "Don't you have class in the morning?"

"Not till nine. Did I wake you?" She asked and her voice sounded tired. Reid took off his messenger bag along with kicking off his shoes. He wasn't exactly comfortable, still being in his work clothes but it was better than before.

"I wasn't asleep long. I got home not too long ago. What are you up to?" Reid asked as he settled back into his headboard.

"Lying in bed listening to the news. They talked about Patricia Davenport so I am taking it that your case had a happy ending."

"It did, though Elle is more of the heroine of the story." He paused and thought to himself. "And Morgan took a taser hit." Renee giggled at that. It wasn't that she disliked the other agent, only having met him once, but he rubbed her the wrong way when he asked her where she was when Andrew Perkins was kidnapped. Renee wasn't a fan of being accused of things. It was petty, she knew that, but she couldn't help how she felt.

She did, however, respect him for the job that he did and for being a good friend to Reid.

"Is he okay?" She asked with the giggle still in her voice. She would never want anything bad to happen to him but she didn't exactly have to be best friends with him the next time they met, or at least until she got back at him for the comment he made.

"He will be. He has had worse." Reid stated, not knowing how true that comment was.

"Anyway, there is a reason I called." Renee paused and he could hear through the phone that she was sitting up straighter.

"You're nervous." Reid profiled her. He knew that she was most likely biting her lip. He learned bits of her habits since he started seeing her.

"Well. I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night." Renee asked him.

"Unless we get called to a case, I should be. Why?" They normally didn't make plans. He would either show up at her apartment after work or they would text about going to his. They only time they really talked about their evening was when Renee had made plans with Nora or her family or Reid had to go out of town on a case. This was abnormal.

"Well my Gran wants to meet you." Renee stated and paused. She knew that Reid wasn't used to this type of thing but she really wanted him to meet her family. It was soon, she knew that but her Gran wasn't about to let up. "Spencer?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Reid paused again. "She really wants to meet me?"

"Yes. She is persistent about it. She wants to have dinner, some upscale restaurant in downtown DC. You would have to dress up a bit. Gran doesn't know any places that accept causal."

"I will be there." Reid replied. He knew that this was going to be nerve racking but it was worth it. She was worth it.

"Really?" Renee got excited. Reid could hear the bed squeak from her movement. He shifted uncomfortable and that thought of her moving on a bed.

"Yes. I will be there."

Reid poured his sixth cup of coffee of the day. He picked up the sugar and began to dump most of its contents into his cup. He stirred. Reid glanced at the clock that was mantled to the wall. Three o'clock. Four hours until his dinner with Renee and her family. Reid had never felt as nervous as he did in that moment. He wasn't even as nervous about their first date or his gun qualification that was approaching.

"You alright there Chico?" Elle asked causing Reid to jump. He didn't hear her approach. He was more lost in his thoughts than he realized. Elle took the sugar from him and added far less to her coffee. "Talk to me. You have been floating on air since you met this Renee but today you're lost in that big brain of yours far more than usual. The two of you break up?"

"Did you finish the Davenport file yet?" Reid asked, hoping for a change of direction. "I noticed you stayed behind last night."

"Yes and I was helping Morgan finish his files. Now, answer the question." Elle leaned up against the counter while taking a sip of her coffee. While Elle and himself where co-workers and he genially liked her, they weren't exactly friends. She was still new to the team, only having been with the BAU for about four months. Talking to her about his personal life seemed awkward seeing how he only really talked about those things with Morgan, JJ and sometimes Gideon but it couldn't hurt. She wouldn't tease him about it, she proved that already.

"No, we didn't break up. I am meeting her family tonight and I'm nervous."

"Wow. That was fast. You've only been dating for what, a month?" Elle asked. Her eyebrows shot up and she looked surprised. Never had she met any of her boyfriend's family only after a month.

"Yeah, around there." Reid replied.

"Okay if you're not reciting the exact time down to the minutes, you really are nervous." She took a sip and looked at her co-worker. "Look, I know it can be nerve racking but they are stupid not to see how wonderful of a guy you are. Seriously, don't worry about it."

"Worry about what?" Morgan asked as he walked up to the two of them. He too was going for another cup of coffee seeing as he spent most of the night in the bullpen. That and he still was in pain.

"Reid's meeting Renee's family tonight." Elle answered and Reid groaned. He really didn't need that announced around the bullpen. It was still a marvel to other agents that the young genius had a girlfriend of sorts. The news spread faster than it would in a middle school grape vine. Morgan smiled widely and went to grab his shoulder but winced.

"You okay?" Reid asked him in concern.

"Yeah. I've had worse." Morgan stated and Reid nodded. "Meeting the father huh? Terrified?"

"Renee's father isn't in the picture. She lived with her grandmother since she was in high school. I am meeting her grandmother and sister tonight."

"Why isn't her dad in the picture?" Elle asked. Reid never really told them much about Renee. They knew what she did for a living and who she lived with. Other than who she was seeing, that was all they knew about her.

"I'm not sure. It's not something she likes to talk about." Reid answered. He asked about her parents but she just said she didn't like to talk about it. She asked about his and he replied with the same answer. They didn't want to push each other.

"That doesn't sound right." Morgan stated, the inner profiler in him kicked in.

"Don't profile that Morgan. We all have secrets." It was true. They all did and that kept Elle and Morgan from responding. Reid took that as a good sign to leave the break room. He walked away but Morgan's voice sounded after him.

"Hey pretty boy." Morgan called. "Don't sweat it. They will love you."

Reid stood outside the restaurant and took a deep breath. He was rocking on his heels. When he gathered his nerves together and stepped into the restaurant. It was rather fancy with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The wall paper was deep gold and the tables were all full. The hostess looked up at him and at his "old man" attire. The fake blonde was not impressed.

"We're full." She snapped and her head went back to the restaurants date book.

"I'm meeting some people, two women and a small girl." The hostess didn't even bother to look at him again. All she did was point toward a table in the middle of the room. He saw Renee and made his way over. Renee looked as she always did only she had dressed up more than normal. She was in a deep blue dress that was short sleeved and a turtle neck, very conservative. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun on the back of her head. Renee had told him to dress nicer than he would have normally, that he did. He wore his nicest clothing he had in his wardrobe and he actually didn't look too much out of place. The only difference was that the men who dressed similar to him were older, much older.

The ten year old girl, Hannah, who was sitting across from Renee, looked similar to her but her hair was more of a golden blonde than the pale one of Renee's. Her feet didn't touch the ground; instead they dangled from the chair that she was seated on. Hannah was rather small for her age which didn't surprise Reid seeing how small Renee was, it wasn't unlikely that Hannah would be the same.

In between the two was an older woman who was just small as Renee but she had a presence that made her seem bigger than she was. Her hair was down and it was a mix between pale blonde and grey. It was impeccably straight. Her posture was straight and stiff and Reid could tell that that she came from a very wealthy background. However, the creases on face and depth of her eyes showed suffering. The woman who had to be in her early sixties gave the impression of living at least a hundred years. Reid thought she resembled an old wise woman from an ancient tribe.

"Spencer!" Renee exclaimed she stood and walked over to him. She hugged him and whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry for anything she may ask." She pulled away and took his hand, leading him over to the table. "Spencer this is my Gran, Gran this is Spencer."

"Lillian Moore." She didn't stand. Instead she looked Reid straight in her eyes. "Please, sit." And just like that Reid knew that she was going to run this show. "So, Renee tells me you're a doctor and work for the FBI. The last time I checked doctors didn't work for the FBI, unless you're a physiatrist. I am not a fan of physiatrists." She dived right in and Reid knew imminently that he was in for a Hotch style interrogation. He had seen those and knew that they weren't pleasant.

"No mamm, I am a profiler for the FBI and hold doctorates in mathematics, chemistry and engineering." Reid stated. He didn't like to brag about his degrees because he found that sometimes it made people look at him in a different light than they already did. Yet, Gran looked impressed for a slight movement.

"Three doctorates and so young. You must be very intelligent."

"I don't believe that intelligence can be measured." As he said this, a waitress came around with salads for the whole table and Reid just looked at it. "I didn't order anything."

"I had Renee order for you." Her voice was matter of fact and Reid just looked at Renee who mouthed the words "I'm sorry" at him. He nodded in understanding. Lillian Moore seemed to be someone who didn't like to wait.

"For curiosities sake, give me a ballpark number." He didn't have to ask what she was referring to. She wanted to know his IQ but before he could respond Hannah spoke up.

"Renee said that it was 187." Hannah shot him a look of pity. Even she knew what her grandmother was up to.

"Yes. Renee did say that." Gran stated and Reid frowned.

"If you already knew then why did you ask me for my IQ?"

"To see if my granddaughter was talking you up or if you truly were the genius she seems to be infatuated with and not someone who was trying to impress her so you can fumble your way into her pants."

"Gran!" Renee spluttered. Her face heated up almost as red as Reid's face was.

"Sorry, that was crass of me." Gran apologized but continued on as if nothing had happened. "Is your IQ really in the 180's?"

"The last time I had it tested, yes, but-" Reid spoke but Gran cut him off.

"And when was it tested last?" She asked him. Her eyes narrowed. She didn't have an opinion of the man just yet but she couldn't deny that she was impressed. He wasn't like the other men Renee had dated in the past. In fact he seemed to be everything that her ex's weren't and that thought comforted her.

"When I was twelve." Reid answered the older woman honestly. "Would you like to see the paper work?" He said slightly sarcastically.

"I do not believe that would be necessary Dr. Reid." Her tone was slightly harsh. Her lips squeezed together in a light line. Reid could tell that she was not impressed but he knew that he didn't lose any footing he had made with her. "If you had not been tested since you were twelve, it is possible that your IQ has grown since then."

"It is possible." He agreed. He knew where this was going and he would put a stop it immediately. "And I don't want to be tested again." He knew he was smart and he knew he had a high IQ. He didn't need to keep being tested, like his mother had wanted, to know his intelligence. To him, that felt slightly narcissistic.

"Interesting." Gran stated. She took the last bites of her salad that she had been eating as Reid talked. The table was silent and Reid took this chance to eat his own salad that he hadn't really touched since Gran continued to interrogate him. "Tell me about your job. What exactly is profiling?"

So he did. He went into what type of cases he worked, not in much detail, and how it led him to meet Renee. He told her how rewarding his job was and the satisfaction he got from it. At some point of the discussion Renee had took his hand into her's. Gran looked as though she was about to say something else but Hannah interrupted her.

"I have to use the bathroom. May I be excused?" Hannah asked and Reid thought that her manners were impeccable. It wasn't common for a ten year old to ask those questions. Nowadays it was more common for the child just to get up and go by themselves.

"Renee, take your sister to the restroom." Gran stated but didn't even look at her youngest granddaughter. Renee made a movement to get up but stopped when Hannah began to whine.

"I can take myself! I'm not a child." Now she sounded like a child of her age. Gran now turned her head toward Hannah and looked like she was about to scold the girl but Reid took pity on her.

"Stranger abductions happen to young girls around your age more than they do to males. Most of the time they are outdoors but they have happened indoors. It happens more commonly when the child isn't being watched, such as going to the bathroom alone." _You never know when statistics could come in handy. _Reid thought.

"Hannah, listen to the good doctor and let your sister take you to the bathroom." Gran told her and she looked impressed. Renee stood from the table and walked away with her sister. Hannah wrapped one of her arms around Renee's hips and Renee rested her hand on the top of her sister's head. Reid knew that Hannah meant the world to Renee but to see the affection first hand only enforced that knowledge. The table was silent for a moment but Gran looked at Reid and began with what she had to say.

"Renee is very much like her mother Savannah. Savannah was stubborn and hard-headed. When told not to do something, it only made her want to do it more. She was too much like me in that respect. I asked her not to marry Renee and Hannah's father and she did anyway." She looked at him straight in the eye and held his gaze.

"You didn't like their father?"

"Mitchell Huggins was stable and kind, just not what I would have imagined." Gran stated evasively.

"I don't understand."

"Dr. Reid you must understand that I was raised as a diplomat's daughter. I was a member of the DAR and the idea of a hard working southern gentlemen sounds good on paper but not in practice. They aren't afraid to get their hands dirty and the men I was pushed towards preferred to keep their hands clean. Imagine my surprise when Savannah brought home the second son of a southern farmer."

"You blame him for your daughter's death." He stated in a matter of fact voice. From the way she spoke of the man but he knew she would deny it. She would deny that fact till her dying day.

"No. Savannah's death was beyond his control, what happened after was completely in his control." Gran paused and looked at Reid as though she had said too much. "But that is here nor there. Renee will discuss it when she is ready."

"Ms. Moore I really do not understand what you are trying to tell me." Reid told her and in all honesty, he didn't understand. Where was this going?

"Renee doesn't need my blessing no matter how much she would want it. Whether I like you or not is irrelevant. If I do then Renee will be happy and the two of you will move forward. If I don't then Renee will be irritated with me but she likes you too much to let go so the two of you will move forward anyway. My opinion is obsolete and I have no control over the situation." She stated.

"Then why have you been searching for every reason not to like me?" Reid asked. For most of his life Reid had always wanted people to like him. In high school the football team hated him to the point that their torture almost became sadistic but the basketball team was rather fond of him since he helped their team to the championships by using mathematics. They dubbed him their secret weapon. His distant friend, Parker Dunley was on that team.

"I am like that with everyone Renee dates. I was like that with Savannah and I will be like that with Hannah when she is old enough."

"What makes you think that I won't be like their father?"

"I am a woman of faith Dr. Reid. That is all I can have in matters like this." She stated and Reid looked across the dining hall and saw that Renee and Hannah were coming out of the restroom.

"You're an interesting woman." He wanted to talk to her more. Break her down to a science. He replayed everything Renee told him about her. She was a daughter of an old wealthy diplomatic couple. She was kicked out of her home for getting pregnant out of wedlock. She won't give the name of who her daughter's father was. She raised her daughter in a convent until she was two years old. When she inherited a fortune from her grandfather she bought an apartment complex that she still runs till this day.

"So, I've been told." She looked over her shoulder and saw her granddaughters coming toward them. "Look my point is that Renee may be stubborn and hard headed but she is also fragile. She is getting attached to you and you could break her easily."

"What are you saying?"

"I buried one daughter; I don't think I could do it again." At this point the two of them returned and sat down at the table. The waitress had come by during their conversation and took away the salad plates but had yet to bring their entree. "Well, I think I will talk to our waitress about getting our meals to go while the two of you eat together. Enjoy your dinner."

With that she stood and motioned Hannah to follow her. Hannah did with a dazed look on her face. Renee's face matched her sister's. She watched them walk away and Reid did the same. He got the feeling as though there may be a chance to win Lillian Moore over even though he hasn't yet. He would do so if it would make Renee happy.

"What did you two talk about?" Renee turned to him and asked.

"You. We talked about you."

**A/N: Sorry folks, I thought I would have this up sooner but with Christmas and work, my time was taken up. Anyway I have a picture of what I imagine Reid's apartment to look like. Here is the link: **.com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&authuser=0&biw=1280&bih=685&tbm=isch&tbnid=07Tb-YPckvMYYM:&imgrefurl=.com/post/8431025255/15-apartments-on-tv-that-we-wished-we-owned&docid=x70o8_qDZT9x8M&imgurl=&w=449&h=336&ei=s6P6TrbQJ6ju0gGG66HCAg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=619&sig=102697248851199502080&page=1&tbnh=141&tbnw=197&start=0&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0&tx=141&ty=133


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This takes place during the episode L.D.S.K. **

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Five: Established

Reid failed. He had failed at physical things before but this he had prepared so hard for that he had hope that he would pass. He even had Hotch mentor him but nothing helped. He missed his mark so badly that he took out one of the cardboard "innocent victims" that he was supposed to protect. He just felt dejected and his self-confidence plumaged. He tried so hard and yet he failed. When taking any type of test that involved using his brain, he didn't have to prepare for much. Yet it was always the physical tests that caused him problems. Reid lacked coordination.

Reid leaned up against the stall. He knew that the team knew by now. Hotch, even though he helped Reid prepare, would say that profilers didn't need to carry a gun. Gideon would tell him that "you didn't need a weapon to kill a man". Morgan, would be well, Morgan and Elle wouldn't say a thing. JJ would just give him this look. Yet, it wasn't really what the team thought that bothered him. It was Renee's reaction. She wouldn't be disappointed; he didn't know if she knew how to be disappointed.

He sighed and took a deep breath. He pushed off the wall and headed toward the bullpen. He swept past Morgan and Elle and sat down at his desk. He avoided any type of eye contact with his two colleagues. Reid removed his leather messenger bag from his shoulder and sat it down beside his desk. He heard Morgan shut his book and Reid inwardly sighed. Here it comes. Morgan took something out from his desk and headed over toward Reid's desk. Whatever Morgan took from his desk it was behind his back.

"Hey." Morgan put his free hand on the desk. "We're all here for you." Reid looked down at his desk still avoiding any type of contact with his friend. "I'm serious." Then Reid looked up at him with a look that clearly stated that he didn't want to be bothered. "If you ever need anything…" Morgan took a whistle out from behind his back and put it around Reid's neck. He brought the whistle to his lips and blew on it causing a high pitched sound. "Just blow on it." Morgan laughed as he walked away but Reid didn't find it funny.

In fact, it hurt. He took the whistle and threw it down on his desk and avoided Elle's look of pity. JJ came up to the three of them handing out case files. On top of failing his gun qualification, they were going out of town to. He wouldn't get to see Renee today. That bothered him more than it should have. Since meeting her, this is the second case he had to go out of town for. Leaving her bothered him more than he expected.

After the briefing and after grabbing his go bag, Reid pulled out his phone and dialed Renee's number when he got outside the bullpen. He knew it wasn't likely that she wouldn't answer, seeing that her class would have started by now. He sighed. He would just have to leave a voice mail.

_You've reached the voicemail of Renee Huggins. Please leave your name and number and I will return your call as fast as I can. _

Her message was generic but Reid assumed it was because she gave out her number to the parents of her students. Most didn't want their children being taught by someone who they deemed irresponsible and a voice message could do that.

"Hey. It's me…well its Reid, I mean Spencer. Um, I hoped to be able to tell this to you and not a voice message but this will have to do. I am going out of town on a case. It's in Illinois. I thought you would like to know. I am not sure when I will be back but hopefully soon. See you when I return? Um, that's all really. I guess I will talk to you later? Bye." He hung up the phone and he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. It was Elle.

"Hey, don't listen to Morgan. He doesn't think sometimes. He is male after all." Elle teased, hoping to lift the young genius's spirits.

"I'm a male Elle." Reid stated back. She smiled at him and walked toward the elevator.

"Yeah, but, your better than most Reid even if you can't shoot a gun." Elle stepped into the elevator and held the door open for him. "You coming?"

He hoped that Renee would call during recess.

"The question is, does he shoot them in the stomach intentionally just to wound them or is he just aiming at the biggest part of the target? Specifically does the unsub lack the skill to make the headshot or simply the will to take it?" Hotch stated and Gideon just stared at the photo. The group broke up after that. Reid continued to flip through the notes when his phone began to vibrate. He looked at the ID and Renee's name flashed. Reid contemplated on whether or not he should answer knowing that they would be landing soon.

"Take it. You have time." He turned to see JJ smiling at him. Ever since their discussion concerning Renee, she had been her most avid fan. She was happy to see the man she looked at as a younger brother find someone. Reid smiled back at her and answered her call.

"Hello?" He stated somewhat shyly.

"Hey! I was hoping I would reach you." Her voice was somewhat distant and sad. "Are you there yet?"

"No, still on the jet." Reid stated and he could feel JJ watching him. It wasn't uncommon for the team to take calls on the jet but he had never been one to do it before.

"Well, get there soon so you can come home." Renee said with a slight tease. "Is it a bad thing to say that I miss you? Or is it too soon?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean, I miss you too." Reid's face lit up like a Christmas tree when he heard JJ giggle beside him.

"Who is that?"

"JJ, she is being noisy." Reid stated and laughed when JJ swatted at him. It amazed him that just hearing her voice could make his day all the more brighter.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Renee asked. Her voice was hesitant and calm. Reid knew that she was fishing to find out if Reid had feelings for JJ. True that they have talked about her before and Renee normally got quiet when she was mentioned. Reid knew that Renee was good at reading people.

"JJ? Yeah, she is like a sister to me." While his feelings for JJ had changed into something more familial, he had never spoken the words aloud. He saw JJ beam from beside him and he had only hoped that his words had the same effect on Renee. It did. He heard a breath of relief.

"I should meet her. I mean, you have met my family." She stated and Reid laughed slightly. He shook his head and his bangs fell into his eyes.

"My mother lives in Vegas but JJ is like a sister to me and you've already met Morgan." With this Renee laughed. "I guess you should meet the entire team."

"I would like that. Oh! How was your qualification?" And with that, Reid let out a groan.

Reid lifted his arm and winced. Lifting his arm to knock on Renee's door was more painful than he expected. He played it off for Hotch, saying that he kicked like a nine year old girl. However, Hotch could kick a lot harder than he had let on. Yet that wasn't the only thing that bothered him.

He had killed a man. Now, he had to in that situation; if he didn't make that shot than Philip Dowd would most likely kill have killed that entire emergency room. It wasn't that he felt guilty for killing him, it was a casualty of the job, and it was the fact that he didn't feel guilty for doing it. Gideon all but told him that it was okay what he did and it was okay not understand what he felt. Yet, a part of him nagged that he should feel guilty and he wanted to forget that feeling.

He sighed and lifted his arm again. He kept his strength up long enough to knock on the door. It was late, very late or very early. He knew that Renee would most likely be asleep but he had to see her. If he saw her then perhaps he could make some sense of what he was feeling. When the plane was landing, he pondered on whether he should just head home and see her in the morning or if he should go see her that night. In the end, after leaving the air strip, he found his way to her door step.

It took a few moments but the door opened and a very tired looking Renee answered the door. Her hair was up in a bun that was in disarray and she was in bed shorts and a tank top. She wore a black cardigan over her clothes. Her eyes were wide and surprised.

"Spencer, wha-, oh my god Spencer what happened?" She all but flew towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ow." He whispered and Renee let go of him immediately. She took his arm gently and led him into her apartment. They sat down on the couch and placed her hands on the sides of his face.

"Spencer, what happened?" She traced the bruise on his cheek and the cut on his lip. She leaned in and kissed them slowly. Reid wrapped his arms around her and pulled Renee closer to him.

"I'd say. It looks like you got it with the butt of a rifle." She stated and tried to force a small laugh into her voice. However she was tired from a long day and was awoken up by a beaten up Spencer. Not only was she tired but she was worried as well.

"Yeah that is what caused the injury to the face, the other's where caused by Hotch's foot." He stated and Renee pulled away from him. She looked at him and he could see the anger in her eyes. Her grip tightened on his arms and her nails dug into his skin.

"Hotch? As in your boss Hotch?" Renee asked. She was beyond pissed. Reid had never seen Renee angry before. He had seen her nervous, hesitant, excited and brave but never angry. Her eyes were wide and he could all but feel her heart beat speed up. "In what perverted fucked up situation would you have to be in that it is your _boss _that is the one kicking the crap out of you!"

"Being held captive in an ER and he was held at gun point." Her anger dissipated and Reid saw fear flash across her features. Her lips pursed into a thin line. She laughed slightly but it was a nervous laugh and chills ran down her arms. Reid could see the goose bumps on her arms.

"So it was a forced situation?" She sounded hoarse and withdrawn. Reid leaned and kissed her gently. It hurt a bit, what with the cut on his lip but he continued with it anyway. Renee leaned in and wrapped her arms around him again. He straddled his lap, placing her knees on either side of his hips. She pressed her body into his and deepened the kiss. He winced when her body pressed into the wrong part of his ribs.

"Ow." Reid all but jumped and Renee pulled back. She looked down at him and her eyes were filled with worry. Her hands went to his tie. She undid it and pulled it away. She unbuttoned his shirt but there was nothing sexual about the act. In fact, the many times Reid imagined Renee undressing him, it wasn't anything like this. He knew that she was going to check his bruises and a part of him didn't want to share that with her. Every time that he had gotten hurt he had taken care of himself, ever since he was a child he had done so. She un-tucked his shirt tail and pulled it fully open. Her eyes grew and they welled up with tears.

"Oh, Spencer." She traced them briefly but pulled back when she felt flinch. She sighed and crawled off him carefully. He saw her enter the kitchen and heard her moving around in there, opening draws and what he thought was the freezer. She came back into the living room with ice that was in a plastic bag wrapped in a towel. "Here put this one it. It might help."

"Thanks. Did you know that icing a bruise every two hours for ten to fifteen minutes is best? By how my chest feels at the moment I would say that this bruise is an intramuscular bruise which affects the blood vessels in the muscle. Seeing how much it hurts to touch and –"

"Spencer, for my peace of mind, please take the ice." Reid took the ice from her hands and applied it to the area that hurt the most. Renee sat on the couch beside him and rested her head on his shoulders. "You know, Hotch would have made a great football player. By the looks of this, he would have been the perfect kicker."

"You don't like sports. How do you know what a kicker is?" He asked her and she smiled slightly.

"You are not the only one who knows random information." She paused and looked down. "My dad watched football every Sunday. Mom and I would come home from mass and he would be in front of the television watching the game. I think the reason why I hate sports so much might be because of him."

"You miss him. Your father I mean." Reid said carefully. He didn't know the story behind her parents but all he knew was that Mitchell Huggins was still alive somewhere but he was completely out of his daughters' lives.

"I miss the memory of him but not who he is now. I also regret that Hannah never got to see the memory I have of him." At that, they heard footsteps and both of them looked up to see a very tired Nora standing in front of them.

"You know, out of everything I have woken up too, see him shirtless is more frightening than someone my one night stands. No offense." Nora stated groggily.

"None taken?" Reid replied back. He had gotten used to Renee's roommate's sense of humor. She was a brass, cynical type of woman who seemed to have a string of bad dates.

"What happened to you?"

"My boss kicked me in my torso, a lot." Reid stated and Renee took his arm into her and held it like a child holds a teddy bear. Nora snorted.

"What you do? Kill his dog?" Nora asked with a laugh in her voice. Reid profiled that she didn't take many things too seriously.

"Nora!" Renee screeched. Her eyes wide again but this time it was in disbelief.

"Hotch doesn't have a dog." Reid replied completely confused at Nora's implications. How could he kill a dog, not that he ever would, that doesn't exists.

"Huh, well I have pissed off my fare share of employers but never has anyone of them laid a hand on me. He must be one hell of a disciplinarian." With that Nora laughed and headed back to her bedroom. Renee apologized again and again for Nora's comments but Reid said it wasn't a problem. He knew that Nora wasn't being malicious or anything like that. No, it was just her personality.

It grew quiet for a few moments and Renee began to trace circles on the back of Reid's hand. The ice had melted and Renee took it back into the kitchen. When she returned she sat back down and into her previous position. She was quiet and that worried Reid.

"You okay?" He asked and she looked up at him from under her long lashes.

"My boyfriend knocks on my door in the middle of the night, beaten and bruised. I guess you could say that I am a bit frazzled." Renee stated and Reid smiled. When he smiled as such, it made him look even younger than he was.

"Boyfriend?"Reid asked and Renee blushed. She looked down at her hands and smiled a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I guess we haven't had that conversation yet." He didn't say anything but watched her closely but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "To me, it's serious. I mean there isn't anyone else. I don't know what you were thinking but to-" Reid leaned in and kissed her.

"I find it serious to. It's no lie that I am a fish out of water here and the statistics are highly against this sort of thing but Gideon always said to think outside the box. This is something that I want so badly and it lasting is really outside the box but-"Renee reached up and put her finger on his cut lip.

"Spencer just kiss me." He did. He leaned in and grasped her lips with his. They ended up in their previous positions with Renee straddling his lap. Their kisses deepened and their bodies pressed together. Both knew that now wasn't the time to take their relationship to the next level, no matter how much both of them wanted it. It was too soon for both of them and with Reid being injured it wasn't the most particle idea.

They broke apart with gasping breath. Renee rested her head against Reid's forehead. Their eyes locked and they gave each other some gentle kisses. Renee closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"Who?" He wasn't fallowing. He was still trying to catch his breath from their mini make out session.

"The man in the ER. What happened to him?" Renee asked again and she felt him slightly push her away. It wasn't a type of rejection just that he didn't know if he should bask in her comfort. He rested his elbows on his knees. He groaned in pain at the movement. He put his head into his hands before speaking.

"He's dead." It was matter of fact and his voice lacked emotion. It scared Renee because she had never heard that tone before. She knew that his death would mean something to Reid but she just didn't know what.

"How?" It was the one question he was hoping she wouldn't ask. He looked out the window and he could see that the sun was beginning to peak though the window. Luckily it was the weekend.

"It is why I came here so late. I wanted to forget and you helped with that. You helped me forget about the ER and made me focus on Hotch and my bruises. It worked. You make me forget about work, about everything I see. It is one of the reasons I feel so attracted to you." He paused before continuing. If she reacted badly, this could be the end of their newly established relationship. "I killed him."

She didn't really react. She just looked at him. Renee could see the pain that was itched on his face and it was just pain from his beating. "How?"

"It was the reason Hotch beat me. Dowd, the unsub, disarmed us or well Hotch because I didn't have a gun on me. I wasn't qualified. However, Hotch always has two guns and one of them was on his ankle. He asked Dowd for a favor. He said that I was a pain in his side and he would like nothing more than to beat me. By this time I knew his plan and I was ready for it. I got the gun off his ankle and shot Dowd in-between his eyes. Best shot I ever made." He laughed a humorless laugh. "Hotch said it was good enough qualification for him." He finished in a soft voice. A tear slid down his cheek. Renee reached up and wiped it away. "I've never killed anyone before."

"Would he have killed you? Would he have killed anyone else in that ER?" Renee asked gently. Truth of the matter was, she didn't how she should feel. She wasn't disgusted or angry. All she really had was this sinking feeling in her gut.

"Without a doubt." At this he looked her straight in the eye. His were puffy and red. Tears were making their way down his cheeks. Renee moved his hands and made her way back onto his lap. She placed her hands on his bruised face and kissed his tears away.

"From the sounds of it, you were just doing your job. Think about those people in the ER and how many of those you saved." Renee leaned in and kissed him fully on the mouth. "Your job is hard enough without you beating yourself up about it. You did what you had to do."

"The name Philip Dowd will always stick with me now." He said. Renee brought him closer to him and Reid rested his head on his chest.

"I know. I know." She whispered and she felt her tank top get wet. Renee let him cry. Boyfriends in her past never let themselves cry in front of her and it made her feel closer to him than she was before. After awhile the sun was shining brightly through the window. She pulled out of his grasps and stood. She held out her hand. Reid took it. "From the looks of it you haven't slept and I'm tired. Come to bed and we can discuss this later."

Renee led him into her bedroom and they curled up into bed together. Reid held her close and closed his eyes. He fell asleep listening to her rhythmic breathing.

**A/N: A part of me wanted this chapter to be their first time but it felt a bit too soon for them. At this point they have been together for about a month and a half, give or take. **


	6. Chapter 6

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Six: Therapy in a Bar

Most of the BAU team was in the hallway outside the bullpen. Hotch was standing with his wife and holding his newborn son, Jack. The team looked onward. Many of them, including Reid, admired Hotch for being able to hold this job and a family life all at the same time. Now that he had someone who wasn't involved with this job, he found that balancing those two lives to be harder than he expected. However, Renee had the patients of a saint. She understood that his job took a lot of her time but they talked daily.

Morgan found it very humorous that they reached the titled faze. He only knew that because he had mentioned to Elle that he had a date and Reid had let slip that his "girlfriend's" favorite place to eat. Morgan had teased him to high heaven. It really didn't bother Reid much and Morgan stopped teasing once Reid mentioned that Renee was not a big fan of his. They moved on to discuss the fact that Reid wanted to introduce her to the team.

"He is so gorgeous." JJ stated in awe of the tiny bundle wrapped in a blanket.

"Thank you." Haley stated with a smile on her face.

"He is cute if you find baldness and wrinkles attractive." Reid stated. He knew that the comment could come off slightly harsher than he wanted it to but at the same time he didn't know if he wanted that to be him or not. He never imagined himself as the family man type but he couldn't help the desire to build that type of life with Renee. He knew that it was soon. Only having known her for roughly two months and only a few weeks into their new established relationship it was mighty soon to think about marriage and a baby. He didn't even know if he wanted children. His genetics weren't the greatest and he didn't really have a good track record with father figures, seeing how his own left. He could count Gideon as a father but seeing as how Gideon didn't have a relationship with his own son didn't make it a promising outlook.

Garcia hit him gently for his comment. "Look at his itty-bitty nose!" Morgan came up behind her and she looked at him briefly before turning her attention back toward baby Jack. "Don't you want one of those?"

"Hmm? I'll stick to practicing." Morgan joked but Reid's mind was on Garcia's comment. Did _he _want one of those? Not now of course. Renee and Reid haven't even slept together in that manner. He didn't want one of those for a good while if at all. Yet, he knew Renee did. Not now but down the line she would like to get married and have a few kids. They haven't talked about it but it was in her profile. She was the mothering type. The rest just simply snorted at his comment. Elle approached the group and offered her congratulations toward the new parents.

"She was amazing. I'm terrified." Hotch said.

"Well, we should get going." Haley took the baby from her husband and headed toward the elevator.

"It was a pleasure seeing you Mrs. Hotchner." The rest of the group waved as they walked toward the bullpen. Reid looked over his shoulder and watched as the young woman entered the elevator with her infant son. Reid briefly wondered if that would be him one day saying goodbye to Renee and their infant child. Frankly, he didn't expect the feeling of hope that welled up inside of him

They all sat around the table as Hotch dumped out the wedding rings from Karl Arnold's wooden box. There were eight wedding bands found. They only knew of three families. Knowing that this man had killed eight families and yet they were not found. Or, perhaps, they were not linked to the other murders. That is the most likely situation. Those murders might be out of that jurisdiction. The point was that they would never know.

The room was silent; each member was contemplating what they had just seen. They all were just, numb. There really was no other way of describing it. The reality of the situation was that they didn't know what else they could do. If they were found, they were not invited in on those murders. They just felt lost.

All of them pushed away from the table and excited the conference room. They reached the area where the desks were located. Elle sat down at her's but didn't open any files. Morgan picked up his ball that he tossed around but didn't throw it into the air. JJ just leaned on Elle's desk while Reid took some sweets from his messenger bag.

"I could use a drink." Morgan stated and he leaned back into his chair and put his head back. His eyes closed and locked his lower jaw.

"I hear you." Elle stated and.

"Count me in. Let me go get Garcia." JJ walked out of the bullpen and headed down to Garcia's computer office.

"What about you Reid?" Elle asked but Reid didn't react. It was if he didn't hear his teammates. He was lost in his own little world. He was thinking about Karl Arnold's logic. Karl Arnold thought that the head of household, the husbands, were weak. That they didn't have control and couldn't keep their families safe. He wondered briefly if that would be him one day. Would he be able to keep Renee safe? What about if they had children? Or would he be weak?

"Yo, Reid!" Morgan tossed his ball and it hit his teammate on the side of his head. Reid snapped his head up and looked at his teammates. He scowled at them. Elle snickered and Morgan laughed lightly. "You in pretty boy?"

"In for what?" Reid asked, having missed the entirety of their conversation. Elle and Morgan shared a look and Reid's eyes darted in-between the two of them.

"For a drink." Morgan answered. Normally he wouldn't have gone. Especially in the last two months he spent the majority of his time with Renee. The answer "no" was on the tip of his tongue but he thought back to the conversation he had on the plan with Renee when they headed to Illinois. She wanted to meet the team.

"Yeah. I don't see why not." Morgan was surprised and his answer and Elle twisted in her chair to look at Reid. "Would it be alright if I invited Renee? She wants to meet the team." Morgan smirked and looked at Elle. Now they were at the bottom of why Reid would agree to join them in their outing.

"Yeah. Bring Ms. Huggins. I am sure the rest of them would enjoy meeting her." Morgan teased the younger agent. Elle forced a laughed while Reid just shot a look at Morgan.

"Do you think they would want to go?" Elle motioned her head towards Hotch's and Gideon's office doors.

"Hotch would want to get home to Haley and Jack. Gideon never comes out with us, ever." Morgan replied and looked at Reid again. "Are you going to call? Or should I?" Morgan smirked slightly and quirked his eyebrow while Reid just shook his head.

"I'll call her but Morgan, I just want to throw out there again that she is not a big fan of yours." With that Reid grabbed his messenger bag and headed out of the bullpen while listening to Morgan's questions about Renee's dislike of him. Reid simply laughed and shook the feeling that Karl Arnold left off temporarily.

The bar was busy. It was mainly a bar were agents went when they were off duty. It wasn't one where people went to get drunk and hook up for a one night stand. Most of the patrons who visited this bar were co-workers and they knew each other from the office. On the rare occasion there would be young woman looking for a FBI agent to meet because they find the idea romantic but those were rare.

The bar had either one of two atmospheres. One was happy. An agent was promoted and the agent he or she worked closest with would be there celebrating with them. Sometimes one of the agents might be there and be highly jealous of the promoted agent. The other atmosphere was dismay, whether it was from losing a victim or perhaps another agent during a case gone badly. Then there were just those cases that stuck with them. That is how the younger agents of the BAU team felt.

They sat at a round table, much like the one in the conference room, all sipping at a drink. None of them were fully drinking their beverage but they enjoyed the small talk. None of the brought up Karl Arnold or the wedding rings they found but it was always underneath the surface. Each of them knew that it was on their mind. They laughed slightly but it was forced.

Reid lifted his head from his drink and saw Renee coming toward their table. He got up from his seat and went to great her. His colleagues grew completely silent as they watched the young genius greet a very short woman. JJ, Elle and Garcia just looked at the girl. There were surprised. They expected, all but Garcia who had looked her up on her computer, that his girl would be slightly more like Reid. Just a female version of Reid; mismatched socks and a sweater vest. They expected her to have thick glasses and most likely to sprout off facts just like Reid did.

Reid bent down and kissed Renee on the cheek and in return she stepped onto her tip toes to meet him. The action made the girls giggle and Morgan smirk. They whispered something to each other and Reid put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the table. Renee put a loose strand of hair behind her ear and didn't make any type of eye contact with the group. She was beyond nervous.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Renee, Renee this is Penelope better known as Garcia, JJ, Elle and you've met Morgan." Reid stated pointing out each of the team members. Renee waved in an awkward manner to them all and in return they waved back. Reid sat down and Renee took the vacant seat beside him.

"So, Spence here tells us you're a teacher." JJ asked. Renee looked at her for a moment and sighed. Yes, she was his type. Blonde with blue eyes but Reid has made it clear that they were like family. JJ's nickname for Reid made that clear to her but she still felt slightly threatened by the other female. However, she meant a lot to Reid and she would make an effort to get to know her.

"Yes, I'm in my first year. I teach kindergarten." Renee replied. She felt Reid soothing fingers on the small of her back where his hand had never left. He smiled down at her. Renee was nervous and everyone at the table could sense that.

"Do you enjoy it?" Elle asked and Renee beamed. She loved her job.

"Yes, I really do. I love children and while they can be tiring by the end of the day, I wouldn't have it any other way." Renee smiled and Elle raised an eyebrow toward JJ. Renee loved children and suddenly everyone at the table was picturing Reid as a father. Garcia almost squealed.

"Tell me pretty one, what is Reid like off hours? Do any of his socks match?" Garcia asked, leaning closer to Renee who was in the seat beside her. Renee fully got a look at the colorful Garcia. In her nervousness she had overlooked her because her main focus was on JJ. Her eyes widened as she took her in. Elle noticed her discomfort and came to her rescue.

"Garcia, you're scaring her." At that Garcia smiled briefly and all but apologized in her direction. Renee just smiled back at her. "Have you lived in D.C long?"

"My entire life. My mother was raised here but my dad came from Alabama so I have a few distant relatives down there."

"Did you go to school out of state or here in D.C?" Elle decided to take charge of this because she sensed that she would be less intimidated by her, which in most cases it was the exact opposite. Morgan was being quiet because Reid told him that after the interview at her work, she wasn't exactly his biggest fan. That and the whistle incident didn't give him any bonus points. Garcia obviously scared her and there was something about JJ that put her off.

"She went to Georgetown." Garcia chimed in and Renee's bows creased. She wondered how she would know that.

"Garcia!" Reid all but shouted. His eyes where huge and his knuckles were white. He wasn't too pleased with their computer tech.

"I'm sorry! I didn't look into much. Just her basic background, where she went to school, worked and lived. That and if she had a criminal recorded. Nothing else I promise." Reid didn't really know what to say. He just looked at her.

"You checked up on me?" Renee whispered. While she wasn't too keen on people poking into her business, it didn't seem as though she dug too far. In some twisted way, she could see how this could be a way of protecting Reid.

"Yes but it wasn't much. Just the basics. I wanted to know if you were good enough for our boy genius." Garcia's shoulders shrank and she seemed somehow defeated. She looked as though she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Penelope-" Reid stated but he felt Renee's hand on his arm. She looked at him and he just gave her a sad look. The rest of them just watched the interaction with fascination.

"It's okay. Just don't look anymore." Renee stated and Garcia nodded. Elle and Morgan looked at each other, their inner profilers were kicking in. Most people would say "don't do it again" or something similar. However saying "don't look anymore" implies that there is something to find.

"So you went to Georgetown? Me too. I transferred there from Pittsburg during my junior year." JJ put in and Renee smiled. This was a topic she could relate to. She loved Georgetown and it was topic she felt comfortable talking about.

"Yeah. What was your major?"

"Communications." JJ took a sip of her drink and sat it back down again. "Did you always want to be a teacher?"

"Since high school." She smiled at them. The small talk was slightly awkward but at least they were making an effort. She smiled at them and lend into Reid. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled back down at her. The team watched the interaction with interest. They liked her, not because they knew her very well but because of the effect she had on their co-worker and friend.

"Thirsty?" Reid asked her and she nodded. Reid kissed her head and headed toward the bar. A song played over the speakers that made Garcia squeal. She grabbed JJ's hand, seeing as she was the closest person to her other than Renee. It didn't seem like a good idea to grab the person who she somewhat just offended. JJ didn't even get a chance to respond before she was yanked toward the juke box.

"I love this song!" JJ laughed as she was being dragged across the room. Morgan and Elle just shook their heads while Renee just sat their bemused. Morgan motioned his head toward the bar and Elle just nodded.

"I think I will go see what is taking Reid so long." She got up and left the table, leaving Morgan alone with Renee. She seemed slightly uncomfortable with the Alpha male. While it was one thing to be in his presence with other people but being alone with him was something completely different.

"You mean a lot to him you know. Since he met you, he has been happier. He smiles more and in our line of work, that in itself is rare." Morgan engaged her but he knew that her guard was up and that he wasn't going to get in easily.

"He means a lot to me too." Renee stated. She was watching Reid talk to Elle at the bar. Reid's eyes flickered over to her several times and his lips where thinning. He wasn't pleased. He wanted to come back over but Elle wasn't exactly letting him.

Morgan sighed and tapped his fingers on the table and followed her line of sight. He saw Reid wasn't exactly happy about being detained and Elle would only be able to hold him off for so long. He needed to make his point quickly.

"Okay, I get your not a fan of mine and that's fine. Our meeting was exactly the best but I didn't mean anything by my questions. It was just protocol." Morgan explained and she nodded.

"I believe you and I believed you then." She paused and watched the crowded room around her. "Don't get me wrong, I respect you. I respect the job that you do and for being such a good friend to Spencer, minus the whistle incident." She gave him a look that reminded Morgan of his high school teachers. "For Spencer's sake I will try but I don't see us being the best of friends."

"If it isn't about my questioning you, then there is more to it." She didn't speak and Morgan sighed. "Look, my main interest is Spencer. Just like you I will try. It might be easier for me because I do like you. You're good for him. Talk to me." She bit her lip and sighed.

"I dated someone like you. I was young and naive. I thought that he was the 'one'. We made plans but I was such a fool. He hurt me badly. You're the same type as he was; muscular and athletic. He had to be the best at everything."

"He cheated." It wasn't a question. He just looked at her and she put her head down. "Hey, it wasn't you. He made the choice, not you. It wasn't your fault."

"I know that. I didn't know that at first but after awhile, I realized that. I guess ever since then I have repelled anyone who reminded me of him. He hurt me and I never want to be hurt like that again." She said and she looked him in the eye. Morgan nodded.

"I understand that. I have two sisters and if anyone hurt them like that…well, the outcome might not be pretty. I myself am not what you would call a 'relationship' type of person. However I would never do that to a woman. When I enter into something with a woman she knows who I am and what she is in for. It might be different if it wasn't for this job but this job takes up all our time."

"Why do I feel as though that is more of a warning than anything else?" Renee laughed slightly.

"It is." Morgan looked at her. "We cool?" Renee looked at him and nodded. She smiled slightly. "You haven't told Reid that story have you?"

"We haven't gotten to the ex conversation yet." Renee laughed slightly.

"That might be a one sided conversation." Morgan stated with a smirk on his face. The way Morgan and most of the team viewed Reid was as an asexual. None of them thought that he would ever really find someone. Other than prostitutes, woman normally didn't give Reid a second glance. The idea of Reid having someone in his past was highly unlikely to them.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You never really know." Renee stated diplomatically causing Morgan to laugh for the first real time that day.

"We all have secrets." By this time Reid and Elle were making their making their way over to them. Elle had mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Morgan. She had hoped that she would be able to detain Reid for awhile longer, giving Morgan more time to question Renee. However, Reid was determined to come to Renee's aid. However, she really didn't seem to need it when he arrived.

"What's going on over here?" Reid asked. His question was aimed just at Morgan. He was looking at him with a hesitant expression. He knew what Morgan was up too and he wasn't exactly sure if he liked the idea of Morgan interrogating his girlfriend. He had seen what he is like at interrogations.

"Spencer, it's alright. Agent Morgan and I were just having a conversation." She placed her hand on Reid's forearm in a manner that was comforting. Reid sat down and didn't question anymore but still had a cynical look on his face. Renee just kissed his cheek and gave him a look. Reid's facial expression fell and the evening progressed in a slightly awkward but easy manner.

**A/N: Well? What did you think about Morgan's and Renee's interaction? Good? Bad? Feedback would be greatly appreciated. **

**Now onto some sad but important news. My classes start back up on Thursday January 12****th****. Thus meaning that I will not be able to update as much as I would like to. This story will not be abandoned but my school work comes first. That and my job. Trust me I would rather be writing this than working but hey, life isn't perfect. **


	7. Chapter 7

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Seven: The Ex Factor

The screens that were placed in Garcia's office were lit up with the horror that Vincent Perrotta had done. Clean up with rats was cleaver she had to admit but then again it scared her to think like that. She always considered hacking into the FBI database to be one of the best things she had ever done, seeing how it got her a very nice job with them. Granted her boss and the rest of the team didn't know how she was recruited and she wanted it to stay that way.

She took one last look at the torture that filled her screens and turned them off. Seeing things like that was one of the few reasons she didn't like her job. She really wished that what had been on those tapes was a porno. Granted it would have been highly awkward to watch people having sex with Dr. Reid but it would have been better than watching a man get eaten by rats.

Granted the cold shoulder that she had been getting from Reid since the night in the bar two weekends ago. She felt bad for looking into Renee but she wanted to protect her family. She looked into all the people that anyone on the team dated. Of course she looked into Morgan's dates the most seeing as he has so many of them. Anyone that JJ dated she looked into as well. She never looked into any of the dates Elle had because she honestly didn't know if she had any. Garcia just had to makes sure her babies were safe.

Now she still felt bad about what happened. If she wouldn't have blurted out that she knew Renee went to Georgetown, Reid would never have known. Yet, that would have been deceitful and she wasn't anything if not honest. Mostly. They all had their secrets. She sighed. Garcia didn't know how to get the good Dr. Reid back onto her side.

There was a knock on her door and the doctor in question walked through it. His grey sweater hung off him loosely and his white shirt was wrinkled. There were bags under his eyes. It had been a long case and Garcia knew he most likely wanted to go see Renee. If she had someone she would want to do the same.

"Sorry, I left my bag." Reid motioned to the corner where his leather messenger bag was sitting. He picked it up and swung it over his shoulder. He went toward the door but Garcia got up from her chair. He had been civil throughout this investigation and the work hours they put in prior.

"Reid, can we talk?" Garcia asked sensitively. Reid stood and turned back, shoving his hands in his pockets. He rolled back on his heels. He shifted and gave her an impatient look that just said he only had a few moments. "I shouldn't have looked Renee up but I just wanted to make sure you all are safe. If anything happened to any of you, I don't really know what I'd do."

"Look, I get why you did it but it wasn't right. Renee, she is guarded and shy. She doesn't like everyone to know her business. There are still a lot of things that I still don't know about her." Reid stated frustrated. He just wanted to go to Renee's. He had his go bag packed and in the truck of his old Volvo. He planned on staying the night like he had most nights since the case involving Philip Dowd. That or she would stay at his place. However, Nora had another date with some guy so the apartment would be mostly vacant.

"I know and I'm sorry." Garcia said in a desperate voice. She was on the verge of tears because she didn't like to be on the receiving end of someone's anger. Garcia was a people pleaser. In many ways she was a multi-colored golden retriever. She basks in attention and was very loving toward those she was close to but she whimpered and pouted when she did something wrong. "I don't know what else to say."

"I don't want you to say anything." Reid turned toward the door and began to turn the knob. However he stopped and turned back. "Do you look into all of our love lives?"

"Mostly Morgan, since his is the most active, no offense. Remember that guy JJ dated last year? I checked into him. I haven't looked into Elle's because well, I don't think she is seeing anyone. Hotch is already married and Gideon, well he scares me way too much to do so." Garcia stated.

"Do any of them know?"

"Morgan does, he request it actually. As for the others, well not before the other night." Garcia was honest. None of them came straight out and asked her but she knew that they weren't naïve enough to think that she only looked into Reid's girlfriend.

"What if you would have found something?" Reid asked her.

"I would have told you." Reid didn't respond but nodded and headed out the door. "Reid!" He stopped and turned toward her. "Are we okay?"

"Yes. We are." With that, Reid continued his journey down the hall and away from Garcia's office.

The hallway was light when Reid entered seeing that the hallway light was still on. Most of the patrons would have turned it off but Renee must have made sure it was on seeing how she knew that Reid would be coming. It was a bit later that he expected but with a job such as his being late sometimes is to be expected. He went to her door and knocked. It opened instantly. She must have been looking through the peep hole.

"It was unlocked. You didn't have to knock, you never do." Renee was still dressed but not from her work day. She was in jeans and a white t-shirt. Her feet were bare and her hair was done up much like it was the first day they had met.

"It isn't safe to leave your door unlocked. It would be best for you to get more dead bolts and perhaps an alarm. A dog would be best too especially since you live in a nice part of the neighborhood, your chances of being burglarized increase and-" Renee stood up and kissed him, sufficiently cutting him off. He responded in kind and kissed her deeply.

"Spencer, I was watching for you. I was expecting you and I would have seen anyone outside that door okay. Now, are you hungry?" Renee took his messenger bag from him and took his grey sweater off his shoulders.

"That depends. Did you cook?" Reid asked with a teasing smile. Renee pinched his side lightly and Reid gave a squeal that sounded very much like a girl. Renee laughed at her boyfriend.

"No, I didn't. It's leftovers from Nora's cooking." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen where cold enchiladas sat on the counter. There were two plates sitting beside the casserole dish. "I figured it would be safer if we just reheat them in the microwave."

"Good call. We don't want another fiasco that was the Lasagna incident." Reid smirked at her as he recalled his birthday dinner and Renee rolled her eyes. She dipped out an enchilada and handed it to her boyfriend.

"I am never going to live that down am I?" She asked as Spencer put his slice of food into the microwave.

"Not as long as I live." He smirked at her and Renee looked at him. There was a look on her face that clearly said that his words meant more than the simple joke like he intended it to be. He began to squirm under her scrutiny. He didn't mind her looking at him but it was like she was searching for something in his features.

"That could be a very long time." Her voice was low and hesitant. Reid's shoulders slumped slightly but it wasn't a negative motion. It was understand and endearing. He looked at her like he was a blind man seeing the setting sun for the first time. He smiled.

"I hope so." He stated just as low. A look passed between the two of them and Reid leaned in, catching his lips with her. Renee stood on her tip toes while Reid hunched over. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Reid picked her up and sat her on the counter. She deepened the kiss and pressed herself into him. Her legs opened and he went in-between them. His hands went to her hips while one of hers found itself weaved into his hair.

_Ding. _Reid jumped away from her and Renee banged her head gently on the cabinet that was above her head. She laughed and jumped down.

"Sorry and are you okay?" Reid asked her with concern. Renee looked at him again and smiled. She kissed his cheek once more before getting the food from the microwave.

"Yes. I am perfectly fine and never apologize for kissing me." With that Renee stuck her own food into the microwave. Their hands were locked while they listened to the humming of the microwave that stood behind them. Reid would rub his thumb in a circular motion onto her hand. They made ideal chit chat until her food was done. They made their way to the table and sat down.

After the many meals they had eaten together, Renee had developed the habit of propping her feet, which were bare, onto Reid's legs. Reid would hold her ankle to him and only moving it when he needed to take a drink or use his napkin. This show of affection was only done in private. Neither were one for public displays of affection, beyond a kiss here or there and holding hands. They didn't even do this when Nora was in the room. Reid was too much of a gentleman and both were too shy to be comfortable doing such things in public.

Renee and Reid spent most of their free time together and they tried to spend a lot of that alone. However, with Nora being Renee's roommate sometimes those moments can come few and far between. That is unless they were at Reid's, which lately they had been doing more and more. It wasn't that he didn't like Nora, the opposite in fact; it was just that they had so little time together with Reid's hectic schedule.

They hadn't gotten together with the team since the night they went to the bar. Morgan had tried but Reid just wanted to spend as much time with Renee as he could, alone. They didn't just stay at home though. They sometimes went to movies including a Star Wars marathon that started on a Friday and went through well into Saturday. They spent many hours at the park. Reid would play chess while Renee would either join him or work on grading the work her students would complete.

"You haven't made any comments about Morgan lately." Reid stated, making an obvious comment. It was true. When the topic of his team came up, Renee would make subtle comments about the athletic profiler. None of them were mean or harmful but it gave off the impression that Renee didn't exactly like him.

"Let's just say that we came to an understanding." Renee said invasively. It wasn't that she didn't want to discuss it with him but it was more or less the fact that it would be uncomfortable. Renee liked to focus on the now and what is to come. She is a great believer in forgetting the past.

"What do you mean?"

"He just reminded me of someone I dated." With that she got up from the table and took the dishes. She placed them into the sink. She turned the facet on to rinse them but not to wash them. That was odd. Renee was very neat and clean and that told the profiler in Reid that this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Someone you dated?" His interest was piqued. While he didn't like the idea of Renee with anyone else, he still wanted to know everything about her and a part of that is learning about her past relationships. Renee sighed and put her head back.

"We are going to have _that _conversation, aren't we?" Renee asked. She didn't exactly sound too pleased about the fact but she wasn't angry or upset.

"What conversation?" Reid decided that he was going to play innocent. He felt as though he had the upper hand in the conversation. Not because of his own experiences but because she seemed rather reluctant to have the conversation.

"The ex's conversation." Renee walked toward the table and held out her hand. Reid took it and she pulled him up. Reid wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him. She took a deep breath and inhaled his sent. "I mean it is a necessary conversation for any new relationship but is it wrong to want to bypass it?"

"Yes. Now come." Reid led her into the living room, holding her hand. They sat down on the couch and Reid placed his right arm on the back of it. Renee leaned into her boyfriend, laying her head on his shoulder and curving her legs under her. Reid just crossed his, looking relaxed and causal. "So, this ex that reminded you of Morgan?"

"Just like that I am going first?" Renee snorted and she felt Reid vibrate. He too was laughing.

"Yes." Reid answered, sticking his lip just slightly that made his cheek bones look even more pronounced.

"Jacob Matthews or better known as Jake was my first real relationship. I am going to bypass all the ones that were middle school that only lasted about two weeks or do want to know about those too?" Renee asked in a teasing manner.

"Oh haha." Reid rolled his eyes and looked down at her. "Jake Matthews?"

"You have to understand. I wasn't very popular in high school. I wasn't exactly made fun of but not everyone knew who I was. I was way too shy for that but Jake noticed me. Jake was athletic and the star quarter back of the school football team. He was expected to date a popular cheerleader but he liked me."

"He sounds a lot like Morgan." Morgan always noticed people who where shy and possibly socially awkward. He was never mean or cruel to them, it was the exact opposite. He took the time to care for those who were not like him. It explained the relationships he had with Reid and with Garcia.

"Yeah, he is, in that way away. Jake, he hurt me very badly. I was a junior when we started dating and he was a year above me. When I started dating him I made a lot of friends. I thought they were good friends of mine but they weren't. Anyway I thought we were meant to be and all that. He made a lot of promises. He was going to go to NYU and I was going go there as well to be with him. I wanted to teach and I could do that anywhere."

"True. Did you want to go to NYU?" Reid asked. She never mentioned that before. Renee always talked about how much she enjoyed Georgetown and her experiences there.

"At the time yes. Well Jake went off to NYU and one weekend I went up to visit him, against Gran's wishes. She was never a fan of him. Anyway I went up there and found him in his dorm with another girl. It added to the pain I was already dealing with. It shook everything I had planned. When I went to my friends they all said that they knew about it. In fact many of my so called friends had slept with Jake while we were dating. I was the only one he went public with. He was my first in everything." Renee let a tear slip and Reid wiped it away with his thumb. "Senior year was hell after that."

Reid could understand high school being hell, seeing what the football team did to him. Renee knew very little of what high school was like for him. She knew some of the good memoires, such as helping the basketball team and celebrating with Ethan when they both got into Cal-Tech.

"I got into NYU but decided that it would better if I didn't go. I got into other schools but in the end I decided on Georgetown so I could stay close to Gran and Hannah. Best decision I ever made, well second best, asking you out would be first." Renee turned toward Reid who was looking at her with sympathy in his eyes but he was smiling.

"Am I the first relationship since or…"Reid trailed off and Renee shook her head.

"No. It took awhile to get over Jake and the feelings he left but it happened. Nora made sure of that." At that Renee laughed. "As you know, Nora was my roommate at Georgetown and she made it her mission to break me out of my shell. She did, well kind of. I am still a little to shy for her liking but this is what she is getting."

"I like you the way you are. Did you date anyone in college?"

"I went on dates, courtesy of Nora who set up almost all of them. I met Max Wilson through her. Max was a complete one eighty compared to Jake and that is what attracted me to him. However, he spent more time on World of Warcraft than with me. The relationship only lasted about eight months." Renee laughed slightly as Reid's eyebrows went up. To him, the sound of Max surprised him.

"That is completely different." He agreed.

"I guess you could say that. Jake turned me off from the stereotypical jock type. Since Max I dated guys more of his type I guess but nothing stuck, although I venture away from guys who play World of Warcraft." Renee laughed slightly and Reid smirked while nodding his head.

"I guess that explains why you are attracted to me." He smiled shyly at her. At that Renee straddled Reid like she had done many time before. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lightly.

"I am attracted to you because you are sweet, kind, loving, gentle, smart, funny in your own way and most importantly you care about me. Not to mention you are rather attractive looking." At that Reid blushed, not used to such compliments. He wasn't much for self gratification but hearing what she had to think of him pleased him greatly. "Your turn."

"Do I have to?" Reid looked at her shyly and bit him lip. Renee just nodded her head. "Well, I didn't date in high school since I was young but I did have a few crushes but nothing ever came of them." Reid paused, thinking of Alexia Lisbon. He debated going into that but decided that was for another day. He never had any type of relationship with Alexia Lisbon and this is what the conversation was about. "But I guess you could say my first was when I was at M.I.T."

"Go on." Renee urged with a smug smile. She liked being on this end of the conversation. She was the one with the upper hand now.

"Well, Ethan who I went to Cal-Tech with always tried to get me to date but I still was a little young. It wasn't until I was nineteen that I got involved with someone. I was working on my engineering doctorate at M.I.T's graduate program. I had this professor, Dr. Ava Hodges, who took an interest in me and-"

"Hold on. Back up. _Your professor?" _Renee asked. Her eyes were wide and she just had this shocked look on her face. "You had a thing with your professor?"

"It wasn't until after the class was over and she was the one who ignited it." He paused for a moment. "She said that she had a thing for smart men." With that he blushed and Renee burst out into full blown laughter. She was laughing so hard that she could hardly breathe. Soon Reid was laughing along with her. He never told anyone about that before.

"Please tell me you got an A in that class." Renee stated when she was able to catch her breath. Her face was flushed slightly as was Reid's. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Of course I did. I had a 4.0 GPA." Reid replied looking confused. What did his relationship with his professor have anything to do with his grade? He didn't understand what she was implying. He got a wrinkle in his forehead like he did when he thought too hard. Renee shook her head and kissed the top of his forehead.

"Never mind. How long did _Dr. Hodges _and your relationship last?" Renee asked. She said in a giggling type voice. She found it very humorous that her boyfriend had a thing with a professor of his. The woman would have had to been older than him, seeing as he was only nineteen at the time. Again, it would have taken most people years to achieve the title of doctor so she assumed that she would have been in her thirties at least.

"Until I went to the FBI academy. Although, she emailed me during my time at the academy saying she was getting married to one of her fellow professors at M.I.T. I went to their wedding. It was nice." Reid stated almost as an afterthought. It comforted Renee that Dr. Hodges was married now.

"Did that bother you? Her getting married?" Renee asked. The last she heard Jake was engaged, although that was about two years ago, to the girl she caught him with. She couldn't lie and say that it didn't sting hearing that.

"No. Not really." He paused. "Ava and I's relationship wasn't exactly normal. It was mainly sexual and nothing more." Renee just looked at him slightly. Her head cocked to one side with a small smirk on her lips.

"Good to know." At that she hoped off of Reid's lap and walked toward her bedroom door and came out with a white lap top.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking up Dr. Ava Hodges." She fired up Google and typed in her name. A few links came up and she clicked on the first one. "Oh of course. "

"What?"

"Blond hair with eyes, just your type." Renee teased and shut her lap top and rejoined Reid on the couch where she pestered him for information on Dr. Ava Hodges.

**A/N: I know the producers said that the M.I.T slip in the episode **_**Painless **_**was a mistake. However, to me, it was in the episode so it is still cannon. That and it works well with my story ideas. Anyway, Review please. **


	8. Chapter 8

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Eight: What Couldn't Be Helped

Texas was dry. The desert heat was beating down on him. There was a slight breeze but not much. Reid was glad that he didn't wear a sweater but instead a simple white shirt. When he had walked into the train wearing that bullet proof vest it was like the heat intensified. If he were not in a life or death situation, Reid would have been glad to take it off.

He sighed looking back on it. That had been the second time that he had been in a hostage situation in the last three months let alone in the last year. What a great way to spend the end of his favorite time of the year. Autumn, Reid loved autumn. He wasn't exactly a poetic man but there was just something about the colors of the fall that made him love it. That and it wasn't too hot. One of the reasons he loved living in D.C was because it didn't get hot like Vegas did.

Texas was reminding him of Vegas at that moment and not just because of the heat. Reid turned toward one of the ambulances and looked at Dr. Byar. He continued to muter his apologizes to Morgan who just looked down at him. Reid couldn't help but feel as though that man that was just lying there was some kind of foreshadowing for his future. Dr. Byar was a brilliant man and many would say that Dr. Reid was brilliant as well. Yet look how far Dr. Byar had fallen and Reid knew he could fall just as far.

Schizophrenia is genetically passed and with his mother having the disease there is a greater chance for Reid to be schizophrenic as well. None of the team knew about it, except Hotch because it was in his personal file and neither did Renee. In fact the only person he ever really told about his mother being ill was Ethan. He knew that he would have to come clean with Renee about it but he was fearful. He was scared that she would leave. Many would not want to watch someone sub come to something so horrible.

His father didn't.

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. Reid instead walked up to the police car that Elle was sitting on and sat down beside her. Elle just looked at him with a small smile. While Elle and Reid got along, no one could say that they had a friendship. However, after what they had been through could cause their relationship to fall into somewhat of a comradeship or at least a mutual understanding of one another.

"You should really go see a doctor." Reid stated and Elle just shook her head, which caused her to wince at the pain on her head.

"I'm fine." Elle stated in a stubborn manner.

"You could have a concussion." Reid replied just as stubborn as she had been.

"Gideon, will you tell him that I don't need to go to the hospital?" Elle asked the older profiler who was standing up against the ambulance that was about to take the physiatrist to the hospital. He walked a few paces toward his two teammates with his hands clasps together.

"Regulations are regulations." That was Gideon's obscure way of telling the young woman that she was going and that she had to deal with it. He looked that the cut on her face that had been bandaged up. "You alright?"

Elle smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine dad."

Gideon turned too walked away but turned back slightly. "Elle?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me dad again." With that Gideon walked away. Elle just watched him do it with a slight smirk on her face. She looked at Reid who had watched the exchange in silent amusement.

"How do you think he would feel about mom?" Elle asked him sarcastically. She would never actually refer to Gideon as 'mom' but the idea of what his face would look like made it tempting. At that Reid smiled slightly and laughed a small chuckle.

"Let me know what you are going to do that so I can, uh, run." Reid joked causing Elle to laugh slightly. It was true; Reid would not like to be around when that conversation went down. He knew Gideon better than anyone else on the team and he knew that while Gideon cared about his teammates, he didn't particularly get close with them, even Reid he kept at arm's length.

"Um, Reid, you probably saved my life in there." Elle tried to thank him but Reid was never good at accepting any type of gratitude from others so he attempted to push it off as a joke.

"Probably? I totally saved your life and I'm pretty certain that it was caught on tape." He stated with a wide smile and Elle just shook her head, knowing what Reid was doing.

"You know what you said in there, to Byar, that you know what it's like?" She questioned. She knew that there was more to what he had said on the train. He may be a genius but it took personal knowledge to know where a delusion someone else was having stood. She wouldn't push because she could tell that it was a sensitive topic but she was curious.

"The guy was a, uh, delusional psychotic. I was playing into his fantasy." With that he placed his hand on her knee and got up from the police car. "Go to the hospital Elle, I will see you there." With that Reid walked away and smiled slightly.

It was mid-evening by the time they returned to D.C. It was even later when he got back to his apartment. He had called Renee from the Dallas hospital, after Elle had been cleared, to tell her that he was coming home. She told him that she would be at his place when he came home. He went to his apartment door and turned the key. He opened it up and the smell of cleaner hit his nostrils.

He walked into his apartment and sat his messenger bag on the table by the front door. He slowly walked toward the smell and he found Renee on all fours, scrubbing his kitchen floor with a sponge. She was in jeans that were rolled upon her thighs and one of his larger white button-up shirts. He just looked at her for a split second before speaking.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked and she jumped. She fell backward and landed on her bottom. She flushed slightly and smiled. Reid stretched out his hand and she took it. He pulled her up and over toward him.

"Cleaning your kitchen." Her tone was matter of fact but there was an underlining giggle to her voice. She kissed him lightly and Reid shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because I could." Reid nodded and went to go into the kitchen but Renee stopped him. "Don't go in there. The floor is still wet." She pushed him back slightly and tip-toed back onto the wet floor. She opened up the refrigerator and pulled out something that was long and wrapped in white paper. "I got you a sub from that deli you like down the street."

"You are the best girlfriend." Reid said in an enthusiastic voice. His face lit up with that million dollar smile that showed off all his teeth. He took the sub from her hand while Renee tip toed to get a plastic plate. She gave it to him and both of them went into the living room. "Did you eat?"

"About an hour ago. I was too hungry to wait." She answered him. They sat down and Reid began to eat his sub. Renee just leaned back on his old rickety sofa while she watched him eat. Normally, Reid would talk about something, anything really to the point that the only way Renee could get him to stop would be to kiss him. However, Reid was completely silent. "How bad was it? The case I mean."

"Compared to some of the things we have seen, this was rather tame." He sat his sub down and put his head into his hands. He felt Renee's delicate hands on his back. Her touch was light but very comforting. She massaged deep into his muscles causing him to groan.

"Then what's wrong?" Renee asked and she could feel Reid pause beneath her fingers. He shifted his head towards hers to get a good look at her. She wasn't fishing for information but she was genially concerned for him.

"Dr. Byar, the unsub, reminded me of my mother. They both were very intelligent people, much more than the common person and they both-" Reid cut off, not knowing how to continue. This was a sensitive topic for him. It hurt to talk about it.

"What is it?" Renee was getting worried now. Reid didn't act like this. He didn't hold things in, he talked about it. He talked about Philip Dowd and how that affected him. Renee let him cry and she would do the same here, but she didn't know what was bothering him.

"I'm scared." He finally said in a very small voice. Renee had to strain to hear it. She pulled on his shoulder lightly and dragged him back to that his back was against the couch. She scooted to his side and wrapped her arms around him. Her hands found their way into his hand and she massaged his head gently. It was comforting.

"Of what?" Her voice was just as soft. She took one of her fingers and placed it under his chin. Renee brought his chin up so that his eyes met her's. "Talk to me."

"That you will leave if I tell you." He was hesitant and Renee just melted. She had doubts but she knew that nothing he could say would drive her away. They were getting to know each other and there was a chance that they might not work. She could understand his fear because she felt it too.

"Spencer, there is nothing you can say is going to drive me away." She crossed her legs in the Indian style and placed her hands in her lap. She didn't really know what to say. It was soon but Renee knew that she was in the long haul with him.

"My mother isn't well, Renee. She has been sick most of my life and my dad left her because he couldn't handle taking care of her." Reid paused again and avoided eye contact with Renee. She just sighed. "Dr. Byar is schizophrenic and so is my mother." Renee stilled but didn't respond. Reid could feel her reaction and it scared him. "When I was eighteen, I had her committed."

"Committed?" Her brows knitted in confusion. "Like in a psychiatric hospital?" She didn't know exactly what word to use. Words like "mental hospital" or "asylum" sounded so harsh and cruel. She didn't know much about his mother. Renee knew that his mother used to be a professor of fifteenth century literature. He never said why she didn't teach anymore but Renee never really thought more on it.

"By the time I was in Cal-Tech, she had gotten worse. Dad was gone I was coming home every weekend to care for her. The neighbors were helpful and some of her old friends from the university would care for her but she kept getting worse. Her medications weren't helping and I felt as though I didn't have any options left. I still remember her begging me not to go." His voice broke and Renee put her hands on his shoulders.

"You did the right thing." Reid lifted his head and got a good look at her. His eyes were searching and Renee knew that he was profiling her. While she didn't exactly like to be profiled she knew it was all but second nature. "She was ill Spencer. You did the right thing."

"Doesn't make me feel better about it" He leaned in and kissed the top of her head. "How is it that your still here?"

"You're not the only one with messed up parents, Spencer." With that the grabbed the rest of his uneaten sandwich and headed into the kitchen. She placed the sandwich on the counter. Renee placed both hands on the counter before bowing her head. Reid followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the archway. He crossed his feet at the ankles and crossed his arms.

"What happened, to your mother?" Reid knew there was something about her family that she hadn't told him but this was the first time he came out and asked her. He knew he would have to tell her about his parents but he didn't really expect her to return the sentiment. It felt good to get that knowledge off his chest and he knew that it might be good for her too but he knew that fear. That fear of judgment. He was terrified that she would leave and he knew that there is a chance that one day she would.

"When I was little, my father's entire world was my mother. The sun rose and set on her. He would look at her as if he was seeing the night sky for the first time. He always said that one of the reasons he loved me was because I was a part of her. I mean he loved me for other reasons but my mom was just everything to him. He left Alabama and his family for her. He dealt with my grandmother who all but hated him." She paused and turned around. She leaned against the counter. She didn't look at him.

"How did your mom die?" He knew she needed a little push to open up. Renee had kept this buried deep down and didn't like to talk about it. He knew that and he was never one to push but he felt that this time she needed it.

"After I was born they tried to have another child but it never happened. My mom always said that God gave me to her for a reason and that she just wasn't meant to have another child. Then somehow she got pregnant with Hannah." A small smile graced her features. Renee seemed to be lost in her memories and Reid saw her eyes water. He walked slowly and pulled her into his arms.

"If you can't I understand." His voice was soft and soothing.

"No, I can." She pushed away slightly but close enough that Reid still had his hands on her forearms. "My mom was beautiful, she had this smile that could just light up a room. She was always kind to everyone around her but she was very docile and timid. More than me even. She put all her faith in God and when she got pregnant with my sister it was like a blessing to her. My mom was beautiful but when she pregnant she just had this glow." Her head bent and the smile faded. "She changed after Hannah was born."

She walked away from Reid. Renee stayed silent and Reid just let her. He knew that she needed the time and the energy to continue.

"The doctors called it postpartum depression. My mom just wasn't herself. She couldn't even look at Hannah let alone hold her. My dad was lost; he didn't have a clue on what to do. He worked and would come home to care for Hannah. I spent most of my time helping with Hannah and trying to get mom to get out of bed. My grades slipped and I didn't spend time with any of my friends. My life was just at a standstill. Gran would come by often to help out and would stay with mom when dad was at work; I think it was the only time that my dad and Gran got along." She laughed slightly but it didn't last long.

"One day I was coming home from school and when I opened the front door I could hear Hannah crying. Gran had run out to the store just for a second. I went to Hannah, hoping to get her to calm down but she just kept crying. I then went to find mom." Renee stopped and it was like time just moved slowly. Reid just brought her into his arms again and held her. "She took her entire bottle of anti-depressants and then took a bath. I was the one who found her. I haven't gone to mass since. Catholics believe that suicides go to hell. I can't believe that, my mother was too good to be in hell. How can I worship a god that took my mother and then dammed her to hell?"

"There was nothing you could do. She was sick." Reid told her as he ran his hands down her back. He had heard those words a thousand times from his old neighbors back in Vegas and her doctors but he never really believed them. He used to think that if he could learn everything he could about schizophrenia then he could somehow cure his mother. Now saying those same things to Renee just felt wrong somehow.

"Dad didn't it take it well. He started to drink once a day then twice a day till it was all day every day. He lost his job and after that he got mean. Not when he was sober but when he drank he was just cruel. He would scream at Hannah, who was still an infant, that it was her fault that he lost my mom. I was grieving but I was basically raising Hannah by myself. Gran wanted me to come and stay with her but at that point it felt like I would betray my dad. I already lost my mom; I didn't want to lose him too."

"He hit you." It wasn't a question. Bile rose in Reid's throat. He briefly imagined Renee with a bruised face and it angered him. There was no humor in his features. He wasn't angry, he was furious. Not at Renee but at her father. Renee could sense the tension in him and leaned as close as she could to him.

"It was only once and he didn't even remember afterwards. I got in the way and he took his anger out on me. I called Gran and she had Hannah and me out of the house the same night. She got custody and we never saw him again." It was rushed like she was trying to sooth him.

"But?'

"After that Gran told me that he kind of lost it one night. She had been keeping tabs on him. Gran didn't like him but she wasn't cold. He meant something to my mom and she felt that she owed her daughter that much. Anyway he just ran out of alcohol or I don't know but he went and robbed liquor store. He killed the cashier in the process."

"How long is he serving?" He asked and he didn't loosen his hold on her because he knew he might hit something if he let her go. It wasn't a question of disgust but of sympathy. He had put men much worse than her father away but he hated that man more than any other unsub he had come in contact with.

"His sentence was fifteen years but he got out at nine for good behavior. Gran thinks that the state penitentiary was getting over crowded and that had a factor in the court's decision." She was quiet. "We found out shortly before you and I met. I knew he would get out someday but I didn't expect it to be so soon. Hannah doesn't even know what to think, I mean she hasn't seen him since she was a baby."

"Has he tried to contact you?" Reid wondered. He didn't exactly understand what he was feeling. He could see that a part of Renee wanted to see her father again. That there was something in her that wanted her father back again. Yet, Reid wanted to keep that man as far away from Renee as possible.

"No."

"Do you want him too?"

He looked at her and he could tell that she didn't have an answer to his question. He didn't need an answer after that. Renee just looked at him with a look. Her eyes were wide and he could see that there were still wet. There were still unshed tears there. She stood up and kissed him on the lips. Soon their kissed deepened and Renee pushed herself against Reid. Her hands traveled downward and she worked to unbutton his pants. Yet, he pushed her back gently.

"Renee. We can't. Not when you-" Reid stammered but Renee put her finger against his lips. He kissed it gently as she spoke to him.

"Spencer, please. I need this. I need you." Reid just looked down, giving her a long hard look and nodded. He bent down and brought her lips to his. They undressed each other, leaving Renee's shirt by the oven and Reid's sweater vest handing off the refrigerator. Reid's hands were gentle against her skin while Renee dragged her nails against his. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom where he removed her undergarments.

The two of them were in bed with Renee's naked chest against Reid's bare one. She was tracing lazy circles on his chest, playing with his chest hair. Reid was running his fingers through her hair while his other hand was just lying under his head. Renee looked up and propped her head up on her elbow.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. He made her feel better. He made her feel wonderful. She bit her lip in fear. Did he regret this? She didn't. She never could.

"I just…I imagined it more romantic than you seeking comfort and after you were in tears. I feel as though I took advantage of you. I feel that you were too vulnerable." He was honest. He wanted it to be perfect because she deserved perfect.

"Do you regret it?" Her voice was hoarse. Renee was terrified that he would give her the answer she feared. If he did regret it, she wasn't sure what he would do. She didn't know what she would do.

"I could never regret that, I just…I don't know." He was at a loss for words, which was something that didn't happen too often.

"Spencer," She placed her hands on his cheek and looked directly down at him. "I love you. I love everything about you. I couldn't regret it either." Reid looked at her and kissed her gently.

"I love you too." With that he brought her closer and rolled her onto her back before he inserted himself between her legs. Renee gave out a whimper when he was seethed inside her. It felt like home and it felt like perfection.

**A/N: Well here we are. I wrote this instead of working on my paper that was just assigned. Yay for priorities! Anyway, I was debating how graphic I was going to get with their sex scene but I decided against getting too graphic or graphic at all. I have written smut before and I hate it. Seriously, there is nothing sexy or hot about writing a sex scene. I decided against it. **

**Well classes started up again so my updates might come a bit slower but this story is not abandoned. **


	9. Chapter 9

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Nine: Into the Night

Reid was in a house. It was a crime scene. A child had been murdered. He didn't know the child's name or what state he lived in. All he knew was that this little boy was dead. The house didn't have much color or structure. Fog was everywhere and the only real color that was visible was an odd shade of blue. There were doors everywhere and Reid knew that the unsub was behind one of them.

Reid raised his gun, along with his flash light, and tried to fight his way through the fog. Elle and Morgan where behind him, doing the exact same motion. They all were on the lookout for the unsub and they all were heading down an abandoned, fog invested hallway. When they reached the end of the hallway, Reid grabbed the knob of the door that was at the very end. He pushed the door opened and the three of them headed inside.

What they found was beyond what they expected. Unsubs upon unsubs filled the room. Philip Dowd, Karl Arnold, Franklin Graney, Vincent Perrotta, Vincent Shyer, Richard Slessman, Timothy Vogal, Adrian Bale and David Walker all were in the room. There was a circle on the floor and the unsubs where on the other side while Reid, Morgan and Elle were all near the door. Their guns were raised and pointed toward those who were on the other side of the circle.

Then something changed.

It was as if he magically appeared. A small baby was in the middle of the circle. She had pale blond hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing a blue jumper to match. Her giggle filled the room and it caused fear to swell up in Reid's chest. Something about that baby girl reminded him for someone. She had to save him. Yet there was something blocking him from getting into that circle. It was as if there was some invisible force field that was blocking him. However, that same force field seemed not to exists to the unsubs. One by one they filed into to circle and all Reid could do as watch. He couldn't save that baby.

Reid sat up shaking with sweat pouring down his back. He was shaking and it took him a few moments before he was able to calm down. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real but what bothered him the most was that it could be. Everything in that dream could one day happen. Well, not the dead unsubs or the ones put away for life but it was the premises that made it so real.

Reid glanced over at the clock and it read 3 am. He looked at the other side of the bed and Renee was sleeping peacefully next to him. They were at her apartment where they had stayed the last couple of nights. It was easier for them to stay there on weeknights so Renee could get ready in the morning. Since they slept together, Renee cleaned out a drawer for Reid and a small part of her closet. They have slept in the same bed every night since the hostage situation in Texas a week and a half ago.

He climbed out of bed and searched for a pair of pajama pants. He found the pair he had worn earlier on top of her vanity. He pulled them on and walked silently down the hallway to the bathroom in hopes of not waking Renee or Nora. He went in, shut the door behind him and splashed some water onto his face. He looked at himself in the mirror for a good long while. His eyes closed and he bent his head but brought it back up when he heard the door creak open.

"I wondered where you went." Renee whispered and she walked slowly toward him. She had put on her white fuzzy robe that she kept hanging off her mirror. She wrapped her arms around his middle. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a nightmare." He played it off but it wasn't his first. He has had them before but he never told anyone about them. This isn't the first nightmare he has had with Renee in the same bed but it is the first time it had woke her up.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked him. Her hands rubbed his back in a comforting manner. It amazed him how much comfort he found in her touch. He had before but since they had gotten physical with each other, it seemed that her touch meant more. It was never that way before with his old professor but Renee meant more to him than he could have ever imagined.

"Not really." He muttered. His eyes were red and there was water dripping from his hair. He shook his head causing bits of water to sprinkle about. Renee pulled away from him and lifted herself onto the counter. She sat back and leaned against the mirror. She looked at him straight in the eye.

"I get them too." She looked down at her hands. She bit her lip and sighed. "When it gets close to the anniversary of my mother's death, I sometimes get nightmares about her. I see her in that bathtub, cold and…..pale. The point is, is that it is okay to have them. I do and with a job like yours it isn't surprising."

"I don't want them thinking that I am weak." His words were no more than a whisper and his eyes were down casted as if he was ashamed to admit his feelings. He still wasn't comfortable with expressing everything to her even though he knew he could.

"It doesn't make you weak, it makes you human." Looked at him with concern and compassion. "I think it might be best if you talk to someone in your team. Gideon maybe, Hotch? Or perhaps Morgan?" Her voice was full of compassion. Renee kissed his cheek and jumped down from the counter. "Just think about it." She walked toward the door and turned back. "I'm going back to sleep, you going to come?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

Reid never did get back to sleep that night. Instead he joined Renee back in bed but watched her sleep when he realized that he wasn't going to get back to sleep. He felt slightly creepy by watching her but she was beautiful. To him, she was his only source of peace as of late. Being with her, almost made nightmares bearable. Walking into the BAU the next morning was difficult since he could hardly keep his eyes open. He sat his messenger bag down onto his desk and headed toward the break room to get coffee. It would be his third cup of the day, and it only eight in the morning. He poured coffee into his cup and then picked up the sugar. As usual he dumped too much sugar into it.

"Easy there tough guy have some coffee with your sugar." Morgan stated as he joined his friend in the break room. He pulled a mug out from the cabinet and began getting his own coffee.

"I need something to wake me up." Reid stated as he continued to pour the sugar into his coffee.

"Ohh, late night?" Morgan teased his with a smirk on his face. Morgan always seemed to have a fascination with other people's love lives. Now that Reid had someone special in his life, Morgan felt that it was necessary for him to find out every detail that he could.

"Very." His voice was tired and it made Morgan smiled even more so than he was before.

"My man!" He laughed slightly. Reid smirked down at his coffee. True he and Renee had sex before going to bed but it really wasn't the reason for his lack of sleep. Yet, he felt that that was none of Morgan's business. He knew that Renee would be mortified if she could hear some of the probing questions Morgan could ask and he couldn't afford to lose any more points in her book. That and Reid found it highly embarrassing to talk about sex with his colleagues.

"Not that kind of late night." His voice had humor in it and he knew that Morgan knew he was slightly lying. Getting the hint Morgan decided not to push that topic forward but it pleased him to know that the awkward young man was getting some when they were not at work.

"Okay, so tell me. What does keep young Dr. Reid awake at night?" Morgan asked as he put his hand on the young man's shoulder. Reid brought the coffee to his lips. He contemplated what Renee had said earlier that morning. Should he talk to Morgan about his nightmares? Would it help him? "Wait let me guess? Memorizing some obscure textbook? No no no, working on cold fusion? No, I got it, I got it. Watching Star-Trek and laughing at the physics mistakes."

"Actually there aren't that many science errors in Star-Trek, especially considering how long ago it was made." At that Morgan seemed to be losing interest in what the young genius was saying. While he dropped the subject, he had hoped that Reid would give him some hint on what his night with Renee was really like. "There are certain improbabilities but not that many out right errors."

"Right." Morgan patted his shoulder before walking away. Reid knew that if he was going to talk to him about his nightmares that it would be in his best interest to do it in that moment.

"Hey Morgan?" Reid called and he pushed off the counter that he was leaning on. He walked toward his friend, meeting him half way. "Uh, do you ever have dreams?" Morgan looked at him quizzically and stepped closer.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nightmares would be a more accurate description." Reid was hesitant, like he didn't want to admit that he was having nightmares. It was if he was ashamed of them and that he was ashamed of Morgan knowing about them. It was one thing for Renee to know but it was another ball game if Morgan knew.

"Is that what is keeping you up?" Morgan put all joking aside and looked at Reid.

"I used to get them occasionally but lately it is like I have them every night." Reid met Morgan's eyes and they locked. Morgan felt for him but didn't know exactly what to say.

"What are they about?"

"This." Reid replied and slightly motioned around the bullpen. The superior agent followed his movements. He knew where he was coming from and could agree with him but much like Reid, Morgan didn't was to admit it. "What we do. Do you have nightmares?"

"Reid, I'm not sure if I am the right person to talk to you about this." Morgan stated in all honesty. He could relate but he didn't know if he could help him.

"Why not?" Reid asked, he was slightly disappointed. He had hoped that out of everyone, Morgan would be able to help him. The fact that he couldn't help him just made him slightly desperate. How would he get rid of the nightmares?

"It's just, uh. Did you ask Gideon about this?" Reid shook his head furiously. That was the last person he wanted to ask. When Renee had mentioned him, he mentally shot him down right away. It was one thing to ask Morgan but asking Gideon was something else. Gideon was the one person he didn't want to disappoint.

"No."

"You should." His voice was even but honest. Morgan felt as though it was in Reid's best interest to talk to Gideon. He did when he had nightmares and it helped him. If he didn't talk to Gideon, it would be best for him to talk to Hotch.

"Hey, Hotch wasn't everyone in the round table room."Elle entered and took a few steps up the small stairway. She looked at the two men and frowned. "Something up with you two?"

"No." Reid answered immediately and walked away. He didn't need Elle to know either.

The police station was full of police officers, FBI personal and some of the football team. Hotch looked around the room and then back at Reid, who was yawning. He replayed the conversation he had with Morgan in his head. He knew that most of his team had nightmares and if they didn't it was bound to happen. He had them. Everyone did and he could almost say that it was part of the job. He sighed and walked over to his youngest team member. He didn't think he would get another chance before the plane ride and he knew that Gideon planned on talking with him on the jet.

"Tired?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Reid replied but Hotch didn't buy it not because he was a good profiler but because Reid wasn't the best liar in the world.

"We all get them sometimes." Hotch said evening and he hardly looked up from his file.

"Get what?"

"Nightmares." Reid looked up from his file and at Hotch but quickly turned from him and looked at Morgan who was on the phone. He felt a swell of betrayal in his chest. He trusted him and yet the man he considered one of his best friends betrayed him.

"It's not that bad." Hotch knew that he couldn't push him so he put his hand on the young man's shoulder hoping that it would bring some type of comfort.

"If you want to talk about it, you know where I am."

The police officer drove off, leaving Morgan and Reid alone in the woods. Reid had been cold to Morgan since his brief conversation with Hotch. He was angry and he knew that being alone with Morgan might now be the best thing at the moment because he knew that he might lash out at him. He just stared at Morgan who was walking up toward the old cabin but he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Morgan, you knew that I didn't want you to tell Hotch about my nightmares." His voice was accusatory as he walked toward his friend.

"Reid that is something they need to know about." Reid didn't like the sound of that. 'They' implied more than one person. It implied that Morgan told more people than just Hotch.

"What do you mean they?"

"Hotch and Gideon." With that Reid turned slightly in disbelief. He fingered the purple scarf slightly in comfort. He needed Renee at the moment but she couldn't be there. So, a gift from her was the next best thing. It was the best sort of comfort he could find at the moment.

"You told Gideon too?" He was even angrier than he was before. He just felt as though he couldn't trust him team and if he couldn't trust his team, then who could he trust? How would that help him in the field?

"Yeah and its okay kid."

"What if they think I can't do my job? What if they pull me off the team?"

"They won't."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" Morgan sighed and looked away. His shoulder's sagged in defeat.

"I just do."

"You had no right man! I confided in you! This is exactly what I get when I trust someone; it gets thrown back in my face!"

"Mine started six months after I got into the BAU." Reid was silence. He didn't expect Morgan to have nightmares. He seemed like such a tough guy and one that never would have nightmares. Reid thought he was weak. He thought his mind was weak and that he wouldn't handle things like that. "Yeah, mine."

"We were working a strangler case in Montana. Four victims. Me, I was still pretty young at the time so I was feeling myself. I was cocky. I was arrogant. The locals, they didn't have anything so I stepped up and said that I could nail down a profile for you as soon as I get what I need."

"More victims."

"She was found the next day. So I went down to the scene to do my thing and as I was looking over the body that is when I saw them; her eyes Reid. They were wide open. There was something different about them. It was as if they were looking at me, like she knew. I asked for a victim. Well, here she was. That is when they started for me. Night after night I would fall asleep and I would see those eyes. They were dead eyes. Accusing eyes. It got to the point that it would happen even when I wasn't asleep. Reid, everywhere I went I saw those eyes."

"What did you do?"

"Gideon. He knew. I didn't tell him. I was like you. I didn't want anyone to know. He just….he knew and he sat me down and he just kind of talked me through it. I still have the nightmares to this day, just not nearly as often. But when they come back I know how to handle them better."

Reid fingered the picture that Gideon had given him on the jet. He leaned up against his doorway and closed his eyes. He was tired more than he had been before. He was tired during the case and was tired during the ride home but when he talked with Gideon, it was like the energy was just sucked out of him. He wanted to crawl under his comforter and just fall into a deep sleep. Yet, he knew what would be waiting for him.

He pushed off the door and headed up the stairs to where his bed was. He was surprised to see Renee lying in his bed, asleep. Her hair was sprawled out against one of his pillows and her lips where parted slightly. She was wearing a pair of pajamas that she kept at his place. He noticed that there was a small duffle bag in the corner that Reid assumed had her clothes for work the next day.

He sat his bag down quietly, hoping not to wake her but he wasn't successful. Renee opened her eyes widely and jumped as if a burglar had broken into the apartment. When she saw Reid she smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, a habit Reid knew helped her calm down when her heart raced.

"Hey." She stated and shifted to be able to see Reid better. She sat so that her legs were crossed and she brought the blanket to her chin. Reid could feel a slight breeze in the loft.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Reid asked in a slight whisper as if he would wake someone from sleeping.

"Nora had a date that actually went well. They ended up back at our apartment and well, I didn't want to stay there with their noise, so I figured I would sleep here. I hope you don't mind." Renee stated as she yawned slightly. "I didn't know you would be back."

"I don't mind. I was just surprised and pleased. You are always welcome here whether I am here or not. That is what the key is for." He replied. He began to undress and he heard Renee lay back down. She didn't go to sleep but instead watched Reid get ready for bed. While it was still slightly embarrassing to be naked in front of each other, they were getting more comfortable each other to be able to dress and undress in each other's presence.

When he was ready for bed, Reid crawled into the other side and sat against the headboard. He felt Renee shift and lay her head against his shoulder. He pulled out the picture again and stared at it.

"What is that?" Renee asked. She pulled his arms slightly closer to her and held it like a small teddy bear. He knew she was tired and he wouldn't keep her up to late seeing as they both had work in the morning.

"A picture Gideon gave me. He said it would help with my nightmares." He felt Renee perk up a bit. She shifted to get a better look at the picture. She bit her lip before speaking.

"How would it do that?" Her voice was soft but not from sleep. She was worried about him. She thought a lot about his nightmares while he was gone. She knew he had them and she figured every time he got out of bed in the middle of the night was because of bad dreams.

"Gideon says that it helps to remember those we have saved. That it makes the nightmares more bearable. That it makes our job more bearable." He felt Renee nod her head against his shoulder. "How do you handle your nightmares?" She didn't answer right away but he could tell that she was thinking about it.

"I don't get them too often but when I do I just feel as though I am back in that bathroom with my mom. I usually go over to Gran's the next day or if it is early, that same day. I try and help Hannah with something, anything really. She helps me cope without realizing it. Well she didn't realize it when she younger but she is bright for her age and now I think she figured it out. When I go over there after a nightmare it is like she is over helpful. I could ask her to break something expensive of Gran's, which is a big no no, and she would do it."

"You really do love your sister?" He knew that Hannah meant the world to Renee but hearing her talk about her sister in such a manner just confirmed his knowledge.

"Yeah. I do."

**A/N: Okay, I know that this chapter is slightly a filler chapter but in the episode **_**The Popular Kids **_**Reid had a small story line and since I am following season one as much as I can, I felt as though I had to write about his nightmares. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Ten: A Crutch to Lean On.

The apartment was quiet as Reid poured himself a cup of coffee. He came to Renee's and Nora's apartment after getting off of work. He and his team had just come back from a case in Harrington Tennessee earlier that morning. It was a tough case, especially since Gideon was unable to come with them due to an injury. He will be back on his feet within a few days but he must remain off his foot, as by doctor's orders. Renee and Reid decided that it would be best if they accompany him for dinner upon Gideon's invite, seeing as he would be spending most of his evenings alone.

Reid having only been to Gideon's apartment a few times was anxious for this dinner. Not because of being in his superior's home but because he would be meeting Renee for the first time. What really did surprise him was that Gideon was the one who suggested that the three of them have dinner at his place. Reid, who had called Renee on his lunch break, had agreed. He asked if they should bring take-out but Gideon disagreed. Reid had a feeling that Gideon was going to cook and completely disregard what his doctor told him about staying off his feet.

The dinner was set for around seven because Renee had a couple parent teacher conferences with some of the students she had been having some difficulties with. She should be home soon, seeing has she said that her conference shouldn't go past five. As if on instinct Reid glanced at the clock and seeing that it was fifteen till. He sighed and grabbed a few case files from his bag and sat down at the kitchen table. He began reading through the files when he heard the front door open. He looked up and saw Nora coming in wearing a pencil skirt with a white blouse.

She dropped her keys into a small bowl that she and Renee kept their keys in. Nora had a habit of losing things, so Renee developed a system that helped her best friend keep track of her belongings. Reid found it ironic that someone who works as a legal secretary could be so unorganized. He once asked Renee how she could stand it, seeing how Reid was somewhat of a neat freak. Renee just replied that she was used to it and that it didn't faze her anymore.

"Hey G-man! What's cracking?" Nora asked as he kicked off her heals. He didn't really understand Nora's fascination with heals. He could understand Renee wearing them as she was vertically challenged but Nora was almost as tall as him.

"Nothing really. Just tweaking a few cases." Reid replied and Nora just cocked her head at him.

"Ever the perfectionist. Renee said that the two of you had a dinner thing to go to?" Nora asked, she opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a container that had marinating chicken in it. Reid had seen that and briefly wondered what that was about. He watched her pull out a bag and put the container in it. He gathered that she would be cooking at her dates place.

"Yeah. We are having dinner at a member of my team's apartment. He is on crutches and might need the company." He replied. He felt a surge of pride, knowing that Renee talked about him even if it was just that they were having dinner at Gideon's.

"Nothing more fun than a grumpy old man on crutches." Nora replied and Reid just rolled his eyes. When she would make a smart ass comment such as that, Reid found it best not to reply. "Tell Renee that I left her mail on the counter. There were a couple of things for her."

"Will do." Reid turned back to his file as he heard Nora leave the room. He could hear her roaming around her room, gathering things for her night out. He didn't look up again until he heard her leave her room and reenter the kitchen. He looked at her briefly but looked back down at the file again. It wasn't until he felt as though she was watching him that he looked up at her again. Nora's head was cocked to the side and her eyes were alight with curiosity.

"I guess I should thank you." Nora stated and Reid crinkled his brow in confusion. While Nora and he have gotten along and have seen each other whenever he was over, he had never really done anything for her. She never asked him for a favor and he never really asked her for one.

"For what?" He questioned.

"When Renee found out about her dad being released, she was really down in the dumps and then that kid from her class goes missing, it put a strain on her. But then you swoop in, save the little boy and Renee has a smile on her face again and she almost forgets the shit about her dad. In fact, I have never seen her as happy as she is. Ever. So thank you for that." Her voice was softer than Reid had ever heard it. It surprised Reid. He profiled her and he knew that she had a kind heart but a tough exterior. While she cared about people, Nora rarely let that show.

"I love her." It was really was the only thing he could think of. Why wouldn't he want to make her happy? If Reid had his complete way, he would spend the rest of his life making her happy. He froze. He didn't know where that thought came from. He knew he loved her but it was way too soon to think about things like that. They hardly have been together for five months and yet he felt as though he had known her for much longer.

Reid and Renee walked in the small hallway, hand in hand, toward Gideon's apartment door. They could hear a smooth jazz melody float out into the hallway. Reid smiled briefly, knowing that Gideon was a fan of jazz music. He believed that the reason why jazz was Gideon's choice of music was because of the upbeat melodies. Well, the jazz music he listened to was upbeat. Reid's theory was that Gideon was so surrounded by darkness that he needed some type of light and music was one of the few ways he found that.

They knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. They heard walking behind the door and it took a minute before the door opened. Gideon was not the one who answered. Instead a middle aged woman with short brown hair answered in his place. Reid's eyebrows shot up because he wasn't expecting anyone else to answer his door let alone a woman.

"Dr. Reid?" She asked and Reid nodded. "I'm Sarah. Gideon has told me so much about you." She stuck out her hand and Reid, remembering his manners that his mother instilled into him, grasped hers.

"This is my girlfriend Renee." Renee shook his hand with a small smile. She was confused and looked at her boyfriend. She could tell that he was in the same boat. Sarah stepped aside and let the young couple into the apartment. It was a studio of sorts and they saw a table sat rather nicely.

"It is nice to meet you both." Reid and Renee both agreed with her sentiments. They saw Gideon sitting at the table with his injured leg propped up on another chair. His crutches where resting against the corner behind him. Reid placed his hand on the small of Renee's back and nudged her toward Gideon.

"Gideon, this is Renee, Renee this is Jason Gideon." Reid introduced them and Renee struck out her hand which Gideon grasped. Renee noticed how firm his hands where yet they were gentle, sometimes when shaking hands with an older male caused her hand to hurt but not with Gideon.

"It is really nice to meet you Mr. Gideon. Spencer has told me so much about you." It was true. Reid had a tendency to tell Renee everything that he could about his team, minus confidential information about some of his cases.

"Just Gideon, please; Reid has mentioned you but not too much." Gideon answered diplomatically. His elbow was resting on the armrest. His fingers were laced together and under his chin, giving him that old professor in thought look.

"I could say the same thing." Reid mentioned and just looked at his mentor. Gideon just smiled and waved his hand as if he was waving Reid's comment off. Reid just smiled at the motion and Renee's eyes traveled between the two.

"Sarah, could you show me were the bathroom is?" Renee asked the hostess. Sarah nodded and led Renee toward the kitchenette and they disappeared around a corner. Reid walked to the table and sat down in an empty seat. Reid smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"So, Sarah?" He knew that getting information out of Gideon would be very difficult if he could get anything out of him at all.

"She is an old friend from college." It was a matter of fact tone and Reid knew that that was all he was going to get. He just smiled that innocent smile but didn't say anymore. Renee and Sarah came back shortly after that chatting just like old friends. Dinner was soon put on the table and the four of them sat around the table.

They chatted about work and Reid learned that Sarah was a nurse at the hospital. Sarah seemed very interested in Renee's job and very quickly the two women dominated the conversation. Reid and Gideon just sat back and watched with amusement. They attempted to get words in edgewise but they were not very successful, though it wasn't too much hassle. Reid was quiet around people he didn't know too well, unless he was on a case and Gideon was just silent by nature.

By the end of the meal, Renee offered to help clean up which Sarah was ready to agree to. Reid also offered but his offer was shot down. It was obvious that the two women wanted to keep their conversation going without the prying ears of the men around. In return, Gideon and Reid sat at the table and discussed this and that. Eventually, Reid had gotten one of Gideon's chess sets off his bookcase. Their game was quiet and they listened to the clatter and chatter coming from the kitchenette.

"What is on your mind?" Gideon asked him. Reid looked up and saw the all too familiar look on his mentor's face. It was his profiling face. The one reserved for when he was looking at a board with the pictures of the victims on it. The team had a strict rule about profiling each other but Gideon looked at Reid as a son. If he could tell was wrong then he would do everything he could to figure out what it was. "Everything alright with Renee? I like her by the way, she is good for you."

"Thanks. No, we are good. It's just…" Reid trailed off as he moved a piece on the chess board.

"What?"

"Have you ever heard of Mitchell Huggins?" Reid asked. He knew it was a long shot seeing how he wasn't a serial murder, child molester, kidnapper or anything of the sort that he would have dealt with. Gideon shook his head in the negative. "He is Renee's father. When she was in high school he robbed a liquor store and killed the cashier. He got out of prison recently and it's just been on my mind lately."

"Prisons get over crowded and if he had good behavior it is likely for him to be released and put on probation." Gideon stated. "How is she handling it?"

"She is strained about it. I mean there are a lot of awful memories and I think she is hurt." Reid moved another piece but Gideon could tell that his game was off. Reid never could beat his mentor at a chess game but he was never a bad player. Yet, tonight it was apparent that his mind was elsewhere.

"About what?" Gideon asked and Reid suddenly felt as though he was on a therapists couch spilling all his deep and dark secrets. He had been through therapy before, seeing how it was protocol when things get out of hand in the field. That and it was required to have a psyche evaluation to be in the FBI.

"He hasn't made any contact. He has been out of prison for about eight months and not even a phone call." Reid stated. He understood how she felt. He knows how much it hurt to have a parent abandon you and then have no contact once so ever. Yet, he didn't want Mitchell Huggins anywhere near his girlfriend, not when he hurt her physically. "Does that make me a bad person to not want him near her?"

"No. You love her and want to protect her from anything that could cause her harm. It's natural instinct when you love someone." Gideon reasoned with him. "Talk to her about it and get a better understanding about how she feels before you do anything. Wait until he makes contact and even then be very careful. You never know, he could be rehabilitated."

"And if he isn't?"

"Then protect her as best as you can."

"So treat him like an unsub?" Reid asked and laughed slightly. Gideon gave him that smile that told him that he was amused.

"I would go that far but I would get into his head. You know that you will always have the team if things get out of control." Gideon looked him straight in the eye. He was serious. It was common for the FBI let alone the BAU to get involved with something such as that but in a federal agent is involved, well they have made exceptions for less.

"I know and I appreciate it."

Renee put her key into the lock and turned. She pushed her apartment door opened and then flicked on the light, causing the apartment to light up. She walked inside and Reid followed in behind her. They took their coats and put them on the coat rack. Renee took her heals off, which brought her down good foot, and didn't bother to put them back in her room. Instead she just causally placed them beside the couch.

Reid came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into him and Reid rested his chin on the top of her head. They stayed like that for a few moments. Reid kissed the top of her head and Renee sighed in content. She turned in his arms and kissed him lightly. She smiled and squealed when Reid tickled her sides.

"Stop!" Renee laughed and attempted to get away from him. However, she wasn't trying too hard. Eventually he stopped his assault and Renee leaned in and kissed him again. The kiss turned passionate and soon Reid scooped her up and carried her into her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with his body.

They undressed each other and slowly made love to each other. It was slow and at some points clumsy. Reid was gentle and Renee whimpered at all the right parts. The whispered sweet nothings to each other that would have sounded cheesy in the daylight.

After they laid and basked in the afterglow. Renee was laying on his chest with her breast pressed against him while he dragged his fingers down her back. She played with the hair on his chest as his other hand was placed behind his head.

"I love you." He whispered to her. Renee tilted her head upward and kissed the hallow of his neck. They shared a private smile.

"I love you too." She replied back to him. She sat up and the cover fell from her, showing her back. Reid sat up and kissed her spine. Renee turned and kissed him on the lips before she got out of bed. She stood and looked around for something to wear. She grabbed Reid's white shirt and put it one. Reid just watched her with a lazy smile.

"I'm thirsty. Do you want anything?" Renee asked and Reid nodded. After she left the bedroom, Reid crawled out of bed and put on a pair of pajama pants that kept at her apartment. He went into the kitchen where she was pouring what looked like lemonade into two different glasses. Reid sat on the barstool at the counter. Renee handed him the glass and Reid took a sip.

"Did you really not know about Sarah?" Renee asked. She put her elbows onto the counter as she drank. Reid smiled and laughed. He shook his head in the negative motion.

"No I didn't. I didn't really know he had a life outside the BAU." It was true. Gideon spent most of the time in his office working and looking at the pictures on the table that was across the room from his desk. It explained Gideon's failed marriage and the strained relationship with his son Steven.

"I thought profilers were supposed to know everything about their coworkers." Renee teased and Reid laughed at her. While it was common for profilers to know more about their coworkers lives than most people, Gideon was also one of the best. He was more adapting to hiding anything that he wants to hide. It also showed his trust in Reid to let him know about that part of his life.

"Gideon hides things better than most people." Reid replied and Renee nodded. She could understand that.

"He did seem to be a very quiet individual." It was true. Gideon was very silent during dinner, just smiling at the interacting between Sarah and Renee. He even zoned in on the brief signs of affection that have become second nature between Renee and Reid.

"Yeah, that is Gideon. He doesn't talk much beyond things that are case related but he means well. He is always there for me and anyone on the team. He is a good listener and great with advice, although, he isn't very good at understanding personal space." Reid smiled at the thought of Garcia's aggravation toward the senior agent.

"It sounds like you care a great deal about him." Her voice was soft and caring. She took his hands into hers across the counter.

"I do." Gideon meant the world to Reid. Gideon was like the only father he had ever really known. He knew that their relationship went beyond mentor and protégée. Ever since attending the academy, Gideon and Reid had a close relationship and he wondered if Gideon ever had the type of relationship they had with his real son Steven.

"I liked him. He seemed nice." She came around the counter and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently. His arms went around her bottom to prevent her from slipping off his lap. He returned her kisses with a small smirk.

They sat there for a good while. They kissed lightly and talked about unimportant things. It was really the first time Reid every felt truly content in his life. There in that moment with Renee, it was like nothing on the outside mattered. Not the murders he saw day to day and not the plenty of unsubs out there.

Renee pulled away slightly after about fifteen minutes and got another drink. Reid got up and looked through the cabinets for something the two of them to snack on. He settled on some corn chips that they had and some salsa that Nora had made that was in the fridge. As they ate, they talked about everything and anything.

They glanced at the clock and noticed that it was getting late. It was well passed two and Renee concluded that they were going to have the apartment to themselves for the rest of the morning. With Nora, it was never clear when she was coming or going. When she had a date it could go either of two ways. One way would be it going great and Renee would see her well into the next day. Another would be that it goes horrifically wrong and Nora would come storming back into the apartment, thus breaking up any peaceful moment Reid and Renee might be having.

Yet, Renee wouldn't have it any other way.

Reid kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and went into the bathroom. He was in there for a few moments and reentered the kitchen to find Renee going through her mail. She was making a face as though she had just smelled something unpleasant. Reid let her go through her mail and started to clean up the small mess they had made. He could hear her putting paper down and opening another envelope. He heard the paper unfold but continue with his cleaning.

When he had finished he looked up and at Renee. Her face was white and her eyes were wide. Her lips parted slightly. She was shaking. Reid went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it?" His voice was dripping with concern. He rubbed her arms in a soothing manner and kissed the top of her head. He could feel her shaking under his touch and he didn't like that feeling.

"It's from my dad."

**A/N: And my first cliffhanger, I think. Okay, you all had to see that coming. I am a big person on foreshadowing and sometimes that makes what is going to happen obvious. I debated when I wanted Renee to meet Gideon. I didn't want her to meet him with the other members of the team but I needed a good episode for that to happen and with him on crutches just seemed to make it a good reason. **


	11. Chapter 11

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Eleven: Approval

_Dear Renee,_

_I have so much to say and yet I have no idea how to say them. I could say I am sorry, which I am, but I am not sure if that is enough. I want it to. I want everything to go back to the way it was. If I could do anything I would go back and erase the past few years, I would. I would go back and the three of us could start again but that isn't possible. Your mother is dead, a fact that still pains me to this day, and I fear that I have lost you forever. _

_I never meant to kill that man. It wasn't my intention. Though my intentions at the time where far from honorable. In fact they were downright awful and I know that now. See the thing is, I am an addict. I will always be an addict, once an addict, always an addict, even if I am sober. It is hard and it has been hard for the past nine year but now that I am on the outside, it seems that the cravings are even more apparent than before. Perhaps it's because the temptation is greater. They don't allow alcohol in prison._

_I am not sure if you read my other letters. I hope you would have even though you didn't write. I would have liked to hear from you while I was in prison. I would have liked to be a part of your life even if it could only be a small part. Small is better than nothing. I would have liked to see your graduation and where you went from there. _

_Now that I am out, maybe there is time for all that. We can get to know each other again. Remember how your mother would always made Sunday dinner when she would come home from mass? Perhaps we could start that tradition again. I am sure you are as good of cook as your mother was. You were so much like Savannah when you were younger. It was like you were a miniature version of her. _

_I had written to Lillian years ago, asking if she could send me some photos of you. She didn't, she didn't even respond but that is your mother, she always hated me. All I had was my imagination of what you would look like and who you have become. _

_Please write back, I love you_

_Love,_

_Mitchell. _

Renee sat on Reid's couch rereading that letter just as she had done several times for the past week and a half. She just kept looking over those words and letting them sink in. She dissected them over and over again until there was nothing left. She was at the point that she could recite the letter word for word and she didn't have an eidetic memory like Reid did.

She was running late. That she knew. She should have left already and she knew that she was making Reid late as well. He was worried about her and Renee knew that he was not likely to leave until she did. He was in the kitchen making it look like he was doing something. He was pretending to be busy which was something he wasn't exactly good at. She heard him come up behind her and he put his arms around her shoulders. That was her sign that they needed to get going.

"Are you alright?" Reid's voice was soft and caring. He never really seen her upset before and the fact that she wouldn't talk to him was highly worrying.

"I don't know. I just keep reading this letter." She looked down at the words again and sighed. "They just keep making me feel worse."

"At least you heard from him." He replied in a diplomatic manner. He was careful with how he reacted. He didn't want Renee anywhere near her father; mainly because he knew he had hit her once and he didn't know how bad it was. He didn't want that to happen again and knowing that he had an alcohol problem, recovered or not, just added fuel to the fire.

"What do you think?" Renee handed him the letter even though he had read it before. He took it and raised his eyebrows at her. "Be honest. Don't hold back."

"You want me to profile your father?" He asked her. Reid didn't know if that would be a very good idea because he would most likely tell her something that she didn't want to hear. He knew her and profiling her father could cause her to be very upset. The last thing he wanted was to be more upset than she already was.

"Yes." Her response was automatic and that told Reid many things. It told him that she wanted to understand and that she hadn't really come to terms with what had happened in her past. Profiling her father could be helpful toward her moving forward. Though, it could rub salt into a wound that was already open.

"You may not like everything I have to say." Reid gave her a hesitant look and Renee just gave him those puppy dog eyes.

"Spencer, please."

"Okay." He looked down at the letter and studied it for a moment. "He attempts to apologize but he didn't say anything about how you would feel. He focused mainly on himself and how he felt. He put your mother on a pedestal and it is clear how much he loved your mother. In fact I wouldn't necessarily say he loved her. It seems from this that it is more of obsession than anything else."

Reid paused and looked down at Renee. She was nodding her head along with what he was saying but he could tell that she didn't exactly like what he was saying. She wouldn't come out and say that to him because she knew that he was right. Various memories were flashing through her eyes and she could see where he was coming.

"He also didn't ask anything about you. He just assumed what you would be like. He assumed that you would be like your mother. He is setting you up to fail." He looked at her and he noticed that she had a few tears that were silently sliding down her cheeks. He moved from around the couch and sat down beside her. "I am not saying this to be cruel. I think you are beautiful and one of the best people I know. It doesn't matter whether or not you are like your mother or not. I want you, not your mother. I want the woman who burns water and has a habit of leaving things spread out around the house but somehow knows where everything is. I want the woman who cares more for the children in her class than she does for herself. I want the woman who is shy but has this fiery approach when she is angry. I want the woman that I fell in love with."

At his words, Renee was full blown cry at that point. Reid took her into his arms and simply held her. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent. "Thank you. Please go on."

"He also doesn't mention Hannah at all. It seems like he doesn't want to remember that she exists."

"I did notice that."

"And, in all honesty, I am not sure if this letter was really to you." Reid paused before going on. "I mean it could be but I think he was thinking of your mother when he wrote this. I mean, it seems as if he was writing it to her."

"I don't understand."

"When he mentioned writing to your grandmother, he says and I quote '_She didn't, she didn't even respond but that is your mother, she always hated me' _He didn't say your grandmother but your mother. That and how he signed the letter. He signed it with his first name instead of something like 'dad' or 'daddy'."

"So basically he didn't even write to me." She sounded so dejected and Reid felt bad for even profiling the letter for her. He hated to see her so upset and he felt as though he had caused it. Wouldn't be better if she didn't know?

"There is nothing wrong with you. It's him, not you." He tried to sooth her but the tears were still falling down her cheeks. He took his thumb and wiped her tears away. Reid kissed the top of her forehead when he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled in out and looked at the text message he received from JJ.

"What is it?" Her voice was hoarse and her cheeks were flushed. She checked her watch and she knew that if she was going to make it in time for her class, she would have to leave very soon. She stood and Reid followed.

"A missing girl in Delaware. We are already twenty hours late going in. I have to go. I'm sorry- if I could stay I would but-"

"No , I understand. Go, I will see you when you get back." With that Renee kissed him on the lips and walked out the door, picking up her purse that was on the table by the door. Reid just stood there and watched her go.

Morgan and Reid were driving down the street to talk to a man who had called in a tip about Billy Copeland's disappearance. The ride was quiet and Morgan looked over at the younger agent in curiosity. Normally it took a good bit to get him to shut up but today, or this whole case really, Reid had been somewhat distant. Now, he worked hard and put forth the same amount of effort but he just seemed somewhat distant.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Morgan asked in what the BAU team dubbed the caring older brother voice. Reid smiled. He knew out of everyone on the team, Morgan would be the one to, not only pick up on his moods, but ask about them as well.

"Nothing. Just some things going on with Renee, that's all." Reid said and hoped that Morgan would find that to be enough but Reid should have known better. It would take a lot more for the other agent to get the hint and drop the subject.

"Everything alright with you two?" His voice was kind and caring. He was generally worried. He could see how much Renee meant to Reid and he didn't want to see what would happen if that all fell apart.

"Why does everyone ask that?" Reid was genially curious and slightly hurt. "Is it that amazing that I have a girlfriend and everyone expects it not to last?"

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just when you say that something is going on with your girlfriend, the first thing people are going to assume is that there are problems between the two of you. It has nothing to do with you personally. I would have asked the same question to anyone who said the same thing, except maybe Hotch." Morgan joked and smiled that bright winning smile before turning serious again. "Now talk to me, what is going on?"

"Renee is just having some issues with her dad and I am worried about her. That's all." Reid tried to play it off but he could see the confusion on his face. Reid could tell that Morgan was replaying the conversations he had with him about Renee.

"I thought you said that Renee was raised by her grandmother?"

"She was." Reid knew that Morgan wasn't going to give until he told him or they reached their destination and he knew that they were still about ten minutes until they got there. "Her dad wasn't in her life after she was fourteen and he made a sudden reappearance in her life. She doesn't know how to handle it or what to do."

"Where was he?" Morgan could tell that there was a story behind Renee. In fact he could tell that the night they all went to the bar after the Karl Arnold case.

"Prison. He got out a few months ago." He was stated and waited for Morgan to respond. When he didn't Reid chanced a look in his direction. Morgan's lips were thinned and his jaw was locked. He knew that he wasn't too pleased with that information. Reid could see that the profiler mental state was kicking in.

"Is he violent?" Morgan's voice was tentative. He knew that this could get to be a touchy subject. Reid was private and the entire team knew that. None of them really knew Renee well but to Morgan it was very simple. If she meant something to Reid, she meant something to the team. Just like any other family member the team had. If something where to attack family, there was an attack on the team.

"Not when he is sober." Morgan and Reid shared a look. They were not going to discuss it anymore but he knew that the conversation was going to be taken seriously. Reid felt his nerves calm slightly now that Morgan knew about it. Morgan slowed down the car but before they got out he looked over to the man he considered a younger brother.

"If you need anything, all you have to do is ask." Morgan was very serious and Reid nodded. They got out of the car and headed toward the tipster's house, hoping to find out about a green SUV.

Renee had left a voicemail on Reid's phone saying that Renee was staying with her grandmother, upon Gran's demand. Renee had asked that he pick her up once he got back into town. Since he was he followed the directions that were left on his voicemail. He pulled up to a fairly nice house in Georgetown. It was made of white brick and was built in Edwardian style. He got out of his old Volvo and knocked on the front door.

The door opened and Hannah was standing behind it. She was dressed more causally than the last time they had seen each other. Her golden hair was slightly longer than before, now hanging just above her shoulders. She was dressed in jeans and a pink tank top that was covered with a grey cardigan that was too big for her. Reid recognized it as Renee's. The January breeze flew into the house and Hannah pulled the cardigan tighter around her. She stepped aside and let Reid inside.

"Hey Hannah! How are you? How is school?" Reid asked and put on that bright smile that showed his innocence. He saw her shoulders relax.

"I'm good. School is good. We just started back after winter break." She answered and smiled slightly. He could tell that she was still slightly awkward around him. He felt as though he knew her better than she knew him, maybe because Renee talked about her a lot. Reid was out of town whenever Renee would spend weekends or sometimes weeknights at her grandmothers. She sometimes joked that his cases made it easy for her to balance her time between the three of them.

"You're in fourth grade right?" He remembered Renee telling him that her Gran had been considered having Hannah skip the fifth grade after this year because some of her teachers reported that she was getting bored during class but that her school work was in top form. Hannah however didn't want to leave her friends. "And don't you have a birthday soon?"

"Yes and yes. It's in April. I will be eleven." She answered and she smiled widely. He could tell that she was excited for her birthday even though it was a few months away. "Renee has on in April to. The big twenty-four."

"I know." Reid smiled down at her and Hannah nodded in approval.

"Just checking. Max always forgot." With that Reid laughed slightly. He could tell that this was Hannah's way of making sure he was taking care of her sister and that was something he could approve of. He wanted the little girl's approval because she meant the world Renee and Renee meant the world to him. He wanted Gran's approval as well but there was something about Hannah was just more important.

"Hannah, who was at the door?" Gran's voice floated into the hallway which caused Hannah to roll her eyes.

"It was Spencer, Gran." Hannah yelled in return. Reid smiled at the exchange. While it showed that Hannah was irritated with Gran it also showed that she was happy. That and Hannah would soon be entering into the rebellious preteen and teen years.

"Well don't let him freeze! Send in him into the kitchen." With that Hannah turned and walked down a short hallway. She had waved her hand indicating for him to follow, which he did. The kitchen was smaller than he expected but there was another staircase that was down a small hallway but visible from the counter. It was older but had been updated with the latest appliances. Gran was standing behind the island, which had a counter top stove. She was stirring a pot with a wooden spoon. Renee was sitting at the island, eating grapes off a small plate. She turned and got up from her seat to great him.

Renee wrapped her arms around him and he inhaled her scent. He kissed her lips lightly before the broke apart. He looked up to see the smile on Gran's face and the look of disgust on Hannah's, who had taken Renee's seat and was eating the grapes off the plate. Renee turned and took the dish from Hannah.

"Hey! That's mine." Her voice was teasing and Reid could tell that Renee was used to Hannah eating form her plate. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"If he isn't going to give you germs, neither am I." With that Hannah plucked another grape off the plate and popped it into her mouth as though she was making a point. Renee laughed and tickled the side of her neck that caused Hannah to squeal. The prime and proper Gran just continued to stir the pot while watching her granddaughters interact.

"Hannah, did you finish that book report?" Gran asked the younger girl who nodded her head.

"Yes, it just needs to be proof read." Hannah took another grape and ate it. Renee took Reid's messenger bag and sat it on the chair that was propped in the corner. Reid sat down on one of the other barstools.

"Well, I suggest you go do that." Gran stated with a look that clearly stated that it wasn't a suggestion at all. In fact, it was more of a command and Hannah once again rolled her eyes.

"What she means is that she wants to have grown up talk without me around." Hannah stated directly at Reid. Renee laughed and gently pushed her toward the door. Gran just pursed her lips and shook her head but didn't reprimand her granddaughter. Renee retook her seat.

"We are having beef stew for dinner Spencer, I hope that will be alright." Reid nodded. He didn't even know that he was invited to stay for dinner and now he was practically ordered to do so. Renee didn't even seem fazed. Apparently she was in on the invite as well.

"Yeah, that's fine." He didn't know what the appropriate answer would be.

"Good. Now I assume you read that atrocious letter." Gran was never one to beat around the bush. She was always very direct and blunt. When she wanted to discuss something, she did it. Reid briefly recalled his first encounter with her.

"I did."

"Well, you're a smart man and I know you can read between the lines. So, I can also assume that you would agree with me in the fact that I believe it would be in Renee's best interest not to be alone?" Gran looked at him with a shrewd eye that was daring him to disagree with her. Even if he didn't he would say so. Luckily he though she was quite right.

"I can see the benefit of that. She would be safer incase anything would happen." Renee sighed in frustration and he could tell that this was not the first time they had discussed this since he had been in Delaware.

"I can take care of myself." Gran gave her the same look she had just had given Reid and Reid had to admit that she could hold her own against her grandmother. However, she eventually slumped back into her barstool in defeat. Gran didn't even mutter a word.

"Good girl. Now Spencer I think that it would be best that she stay with you while you're in town and here when you are not. That way she always with someone and never alone."

"It's not like I live alone! Nora will be at my apartment too!" Renee tired again in her defense but even Reid could the holes in that logic.

"And Nora has a new boyfriend and is rarely ever at the apartment. It would make you venerable for something to happen. Do you remember the last time you were alone with him?" Renee just looked at her grandmother with a slight distain. Reid knew that Renee didn't like to think about the time her father hit her but he understood that Gran was trying to make a point.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Good." Gran stated and turned back to Reid. "Do you agree with Renee staying with you?"

"She is always welcome." Reid stated honestly. He took her hand in his and rubbed the palm of her hand in comfort. He could tell that she wasn't happy with being told what to do even though she knew it was in her best interest.

"What about Hannah?" Renee asked. She knew the answer but it was she felt as though she had to ask anyway.

"I don't think we have to worry about her." Gran's voice had a sad tone to it. While they were relieved that the young girl wasn't in any danger, it was still depressing that her father wanted nothing to do with her. His letter basically refused to admit that she existed.

Reid's eyes traveled to the staircase that was down the small hallway and he saw Hannah sitting on the steps, back in the shadows, hugging her legs to her chest. While Reid couldn't tell for sure, he could bet that she was crying.

**A/N: And I am back! What did you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Twelve: Of Questions and Answers

As they had promised Gran, Renee was staying at Reid's place while he was in town. Then when he had gone out of town to New Jersey for a case of mail poisoning, Renee had transferred back to her grandmothers. She said that she felt like the one being punished in a bad custody agreement. Like Reid had full custody and then she would go over the river and through the woods to grandmother's house for visits.

She didn't exactly like the arrangement but she understood that it was in her best interest, although she felt as though her freedom was limited. Gran was terrified to let her out alone. Renee understood it was because she was worried about her but it didn't help as much. Hannah had more freedom than she did and that was saying something.

The night was going slowly. Reid was working on some obscure article that when he tried to explain it to Renee, her mind went blank. While he was working, Renee was on the phone with Nora who was having boyfriend difficulties already. Renee honestly didn't know how Nora got herself into these types of relationships. From what Reid understood, Nora's boyfriend, Denny, seemed to be a good guy. He had a stable job, a dentist, paid his rent and wasn't in any debt other than a student loan that he was still working on paying off. Yet, something about men just kept her at bay.

Renee stood from the love seat and walked into the kitchenette. Reid heard her open the cabinet and pull out a paper plate. Knowing his girlfriend, Reid assumed that she would eat another piece of pizza they had gotten about an hour before. She always did that. They would eat their dinner together and then in about an hour or so, she would go back into the kitchen to get something to "munch" on, as Renee so eloquently put it.

"Nora, how is that a big deal? So what, he calls his mother every day? Compared to some of your other boyfriends, I would say that is pretty tame." Renee stated as she took a bite of her pizza. Even though he wasn't looking at her, he could tell that she was rolling her eyes. There was a pause before Renee spoke again.

"Spencer writes to his mom every day." Reid turned at the sound of his name. He saw Renee hang her back in frustration. She leaned against the archway with her cell phone in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other; she didn't even use the paper plate. Reid turned and his full profile was facing Renee. He rested his arms on the back of the couch and his chin rested on his arms. Renee raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend as she listened to Nora's rant.

"What? No I don't find that creepy. I think it's sweet." Renee defended. "Look, Nora you find something wrong with all the guys you date. Granted I know you don't have the best taste but when you land someone who is a decent guy, you go until you find the smallest thing that is wrong with them. You will never find anyone if you continue to nitpick." There was another pause. "I'm not saying I'm an expert."

Renee walked over to Reid and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her hips and then went to take a bite of her pizza but scrunched his nose at the toppings; ham and pineapple didn't belong on a pizza in Reid's opinion. She looked down at him and stuck her tongue out at him. Reid smiled at her. He could hear Nora though the phone and she sounded slightly hysterical.

"Nora! Everyone has their quirks! Spencer does! I do! And do not think for a moment that you don't." Reid could hear Nora protest through the phone and Renee once again rolled her eyes. She then scrunched her nose in question. "Why do you want to know Spencer's quirks?" Pause. "Of course he is right here." With that he could hear Nora getting silent but then said something very quickly. He could tell that Renee was attempting not to laugh because she was biting her lip. "Okay, you go do that. I will talk to you tomorrow and please just think about what I said." She paused, hearing Nora say her goodbye and then she clicked the phone and put in on the end table. She took the last bite of her pizza before turning her attention to her boyfriend.

Renee leaned down and into Reid, who pulled her closer than she had been before. Renee's arms went around Reid's neck. She kissed him gently and when they broke apart they leaned back into the couch. They cuddled briefly with Renee's head under his chin. Reid ran his hands through her hair and let the curls fall back onto her back. They sat like that for a few moments before Reid looked down at her and spoke.

"So Nora is having issues with the new boyfriend?" Reid asked and he heard his girlfriend sigh. She pulled away and her legs curled underneath her. She sat back where her elbow leaned against the back and her head rested on the palm of her hand.

"Nora always has problems with her new boyfriend. She is so picky and the smallest thing sets her off. It is like no man can do right in her book. Her expectations are too high and she won't settle for anything less than perfection but she doesn't get that perfection doesn't exist." She rambled slightly, causing Reid to smile at her.

"What did he do?"

"Honestly, his mom lives in Utah and he calls her every day. They don't talk very long but Nora is holding it against him or something. Honestly, I think she is being very selfish." She got quiet for a moment and Reid knew she was thinking about her mom. Reid pulled her close and she let him.

"Does it bug you that I write to my mom every day?" Reid asked her. He looked at her with those puppy dog eyes that just made her and hookers alike swoon. They were innocent and childlike which just made Renee want to take him into her arms. She kissed his forehead and smirked in her kiss.

"That depends." Her voice was low and slightly teasing. Reid narrowed his eyes at her playfully and watched her through the slits. He cocked his eyebrow at her and bit his lips.

"Depends on what?" He decided that playing along with her would be the best idea. He thought briefly how it would be like playing into an unsub's fantasy but this would be much more pleasant.

"It depends on what you write about." Her voice was even more teasing than it was before. She laughed and squealed when Reid grabbed her around the waist and brought her down into his lap. He held her and looked down at her. He kissed the top of her head. Her eyes fluttered shut.

"I write about work." Kiss. "I write about the cases." Kiss. "I write about my team." Kiss. "I write about my papers." Kiss. "And most importantly, I write about you." He kissed her mouth passionately and Renee wrapped her arms around Reid's shoulders. The kiss turned passionate and Reid made his way up Renee's shirt. However, before anything extremely physical, there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Renee asked. They both looked at the door while they were still tangled together.

"No." They looked at the door again and waited for another knock. It came and it was hesitant, like someone was unsure of knocking or perhaps that they didn't have the strength to give a forceful knock. "Stay here." Reid untangled himself from Renee, who straightened her shirt, and walked toward the door. He looked through the peep hole and didn't see anyone. He opened the door, with the chain still on. He didn't see anyone at first but then looked down and there stood Hannah in her coat and with a back pack. "Hannah?"

"What!" Renee exclaimed and he heard her get off the couch. He shut the door, undid the chain and reopened the door. Hannah stood behind it bunched up in a winter coat and with a small backpack over her shoulder. She bit her lip and waved awkwardly to Reid and Renee. "Hannah what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"A cab." She replied nervously. She knew she was in trouble. Reid stepped aside and let the young girl in. Renee's eyes were wide and highly surprised. While she had done something similar in her youth, taking a train to New York to visit her then boyfriend but she was seventeen, Hannah was only ten and still a child.

"How did you get past Gran? Wait does she even know you're here?" Renee asked. She was attempting not to get upset with her younger sister but it was clearly coming out in her voice. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot. Reid got a flash of her catching their teenaged child sneaking into the house well after curfew. Reid couldn't help but smile at the thought which earned him a glare from Renee. He could see what their parenting roles would be already.

"Gran's at her book club. I was left with the sitter." Hannah replied and shot her eyes toward Reid. He could tell that she was pleading with him hoping to get Renee to go light on her. He shrugged. Even though he was a genius and could do just about anything, he knew that Hannah was out of luck and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Which means that babysitter is freaking out and most likely called Gran. Looks I've got two calls to make." With that Renee turned away and went to pick up her cell phone. She looked back at Hannah and pointed her finger. "Don't go anywhere." She went up into the loft and left Reid standing alone with Hannah.

"You didn't have to take a cab. We would have come and gotten you." Reid stated. He looked at her and couldn't really be mad at her. He knew she was in a load of trouble and felt as though out of everyone, he should be the one lenient with her. "Let me take your coat and backpack. Looks like you will be here awhile." Hannah gave him those things while they both listened to Renee pacify someone one the phone. Both Reid and Hannah knew that it was most likely their grandmother.

"There is one more thing. I didn't pay the cab. He is still waiting downstairs." With that Hannah shrunk back a little and looked at him as if he was going to get angry at her. However he surprised a smirk and shook his head. He grabbed his coat, badge and wallet. "You're lucky I like you. If Renee asks, I went to feed the stray cat."

"You have a stray cat?"

"No." With that Reid walked out and went down to the first floor and then out the door. There in front of the building was a yellow cab and he walked up to it. He knocked on the window and it rolled down to see a man in his mid thirties with dark black hair and with russet skin. He was Latina American or perhaps Native American.

"How much do I owe you?" He asked as the cab driver looked up and eyed Reid carefully.

"$42.53." Was his simple reply and Reid pulled out his wallet. He counted out the amount and handed it to the cab driver.

"Let me ask you a question; is it common for you to pick up ten year old girls in the middle of the night?" The cab driver looked at Reid with surprise. He bit his lips and didn't answer. Reid reached into his coat and pulled out his badge. He flashed it to the driver. Reid cocked his had a bite and watched the cab drivers reaction. "Want to answer now?"

"Whoa, hey man I didn't mean anything by it." He put his hands up like criminals do when they are about to be handcuffed. Reid could tell that it was a reflex of sorts. "Look I have a kid her age and if he was out roaming around I would want someone like me to pick him up and not someone who would take advantage of him. I wasn't even going to charge her anything but she got out of the cab so fast and told me to wait here, that she would have someone come down with the cab fare before I could tell her."

"You have a son?" Reid seemed skeptical but he could see his reasoning. He didn't like the idea of a strange man picking up a little girl in the middle of the night, what with his job he knew what could have happened to Hannah if she got into the wrong cab.

"Yeah." He pulled out a picture from the blind in front of him. He handed it to Reid who looked at it. In the picture was a young boy about Hannah's age. He looked like his father except that his hair seemed to be a bite lighter. "His name is Pablo. He just turned eleven."

Reid handed the picture back to the cab driver and Reid nodded to him. "Alright, I believe you but I still wouldn't make a habit of picking up little girls."

"You know, she didn't tell me her brother was a cop." The cab driver mumbled and turned the key but his words got Reid's attention.

"What?"

"She asked to go to her brother's place but she didn't tell me that her brother is a cop. You are her brother right?" The cab driver was now the one to look at him as if though he was some imposter willing to steal a small child's virtue.

"Yeah. I am." Reid answered. Even though he wasn't pleased with how Hannah got there, he was touched by her words. He wanted nothing more than to be approved by the little girl and hearing those words made his chest swell. Granted he would have chosen better means for her arrival to his apartment, he couldn't help but feel grateful that she was safe. So much could have gone wrong with her decision to hail a cab. With Hannah's words still ringing in his ear, he walked back into his apartment building, up the stairs and into his apartment. When he reentered he could hear Renee lecturing Hannah.

"How could you be so stupid! You could have died! You should have just called. You could have asked Gran to come here while she went to her book club, we wouldn't have minded." Her voice was gentler than it had been before but Reid knew that voice. It was the voice she used when she was trying not to fly off the handle.

"Is she coming to get me?" Hannah looked dejected and saddened. Reid could to tell that she didn't want to leave yet and he felt for her. He didn't like seeing that hurt look on her face. He had that protective feeling surge through his veins. He wanted to take her from her pain and run and hide her from the world.

"No. I bought you some time. She will be here to get after her book club. So you've got about-" Renee looked at the time on her phone "two and a half hours, but you know how Gran is when she has time to dwell on things."

"Thank you and I know." At this point Renee turned and saw that Reid had returned. She smirked at him and bit her lip.

"How is the stray cat?" There wasn't a stray cat and she knew that. She turned back to her sister without waiting for his reply. "What did you need so badly that a phone call wasn't enough?"

"Well I kind of need to talk to Spencer and I didn't want to do it on the phone." Hannah was hesitant and she shifted her eyes to Reid, who was surprised that was what she needed. He had no idea what he could help her with but he would be more than glad to try. Renee looked shocked. It wasn't that she didn't want Hannah to go to Reid when she needed something it was just that it was unexpected. She looked at her in suspicion but nodded.

"I am going to take a shower. Remember, two and a half hours." With that Renee went back up the stairs and they both heard the bathroom door shut.

"Can I get you anything? A drink? Pizza?" Reid asked and pointed to his small kitchen. He headed that way and Hannah nodded. She hopped onto one of the bar stools and put her elbows on the bar. She rested her chin on her hands. "Cheese or pineapple and ham?"

"Cheese. I don't know how my sister can eat that stuff. I mean who puts pineapple on a pizza!" Hannah stated and Reid laughed. He nodded in agreement. He didn't understand how she could like that on her pizza. Reid like his pizza plain, just cheese, something Renee said was boring. When they ordered out, they always got half and half. Hannah watched Reid put the slice of pizza on a paper plate and placed it in the microwave. "So what is it that you needed?"

Hannah looked down and bit her lip. Reid was surprised at how much she looked like Renee in that moment. While they looked alike, seeing as they were sisters, there were many differences in their appearances. Hannah's hair color was more of a golden color while Renee's was very pale to almost white. They both had blue eyes but Hannah's were darker. Hannah had more of a round face than her sister but Reid could assume that was because Hannah hadn't hit puberty yet.

"When you, Gran and Renee were talking in the kitchen, I was listening." She paused and pursed her lips. "Gran always forgets about the back staircase. Whenever she is having a conversation she doesn't feel that I should hear, I go on the back staircase and she is never the wiser."

"So this is about your dad?" He knew that conversation by memory. He was so concerned with how Renee was dealing with her father's letter and release that he didn't really give Hannah's emotions a second thought. He felt guilty about that. She was just a child and most likely dealing with more abandonment issues than a young child should.

"He wrote Renee a letter. I didn't read it, not that I haven't tried. Gran keeps it locked in her bedside table." It was true, when Renee had gone and talked with her grandmother about the letter from her father, Gran refused to give it back to her. Reid thought that it was a good idea because he knew that Renee would just continue to reread that letter and continue to torture herself about it. "Why didn't he write me? What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you." Reid stated. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to your sister or your grandmother?" He didn't know if he was the best person for her to talk to. He knew he could profiler her and tell her what wasn't wrong with her but he didn't know if that would help her.

"No. Renee would just cry and hold me and Gran would just get quiet. She wouldn't say anything and then go out of her way to make me happy." It was true from what he had heard from Renee. Gran seemed like the person who was very capable of raising her granddaughters but she wasn't exactly the touchy feely type. She didn't sit well with listening to other people's problems.

"There is nothing wrong with you. It's him. The problem is with him. Your grandmother and sister love you. Whether your dad is in it or not and if he isn't then that is his problem." The microwave dinged and Reid pulled out the now warm piece of pizza. He handed it to Hannah who began to eat it. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out a soda for her.

"I just wish I knew why. Why does he hate me? Why didn't he try and contact me? What did I do wrong?" Reid could tell that she was getting close to tears. She pushed her food away as if she wasn't hungry anymore. Reid knew that strong emotions could sometime hold off the feeling of hunger. He leaned against the counter and looked at her.

"When I was ten my dad left. He said he wasn't strong enough to care for my mom, who was very ill. For a long time I wondered what was wrong with me and what I did that was so wrong that would cause him to leave. After awhile I realized that it wasn't me but him." Hannah looked at him for awhile. She absentmindedly picked at her piece of pizza but didn't put anything in her mouth.

"How long before the hurt goes away?" That was a difficult question to answer. Reid thought about his parents every day. He thought about the guilt he had over putting his mother in an institution and the thought about the pain his father caused when he left him. He could lie to her and say that everything would be okay but he felt that that wouldn't be the right choice.

"It doesn't. You just have to learn to live with it." It may not be the answer she wanted to hear but it was the best one he could give her. He could hear Renee getting out of the shower and he could hear her starting up the hair dryer. That only gave them about another fifteen minutes of talking and while he didn't know if he was helping her, he surly hoped that he did.

"I killed her. If she was still alive, he wouldn't hate me so much. That is the only thing I can think of why he would hate me so much." Her voice was light and Reid's heart sank. Was she really blaming herself for her mother's suicide. She had nothing to do with that. It wasn't her fault.

"Your mother was sick. She wasn't getting enough help. Her suicide had nothing to do with you. The chemicals in her brain were imbalanced and while pregnancy can do that to woman, the fetus has nothing to do with it. You had nothing to do with it."

"If I wasn't born then she would still be alive." Hannah argued. Reid couldn't deny that if Hannah had never been conceived then the likely hood of Savannah Huggins being alive was high. However, Hannah's birth wasn't her own fault.

"If you were never born then your sister would be out of someone to love. She loves you more than anything. She is so proud of you and even though she might be extremely angry with you at the moment, I would bet anything that your grandmother loves you too." Reid paused and smiled. "I wouldn't bet against me, I'm a genius and from Vegas."

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter twelve. Is it me or does everyone forget about the episode **_**Poison **_**in season one. In my original outline, this chapter took place during **_**Riding the Lightning **_**but then I had to move it back because this episode wasn't in my outline. Whoops. **__**Anyway, review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Thirteen: Struck

Renee sat on the couch in her apartment and watched Nora look at the refrigerator. Nora was in her over sized puffy pajamas that she wore when she was going through a break-up. Her and Denny split and Nora was cursing him to high heaven in-between bouts of crying. At the moment she was in the crying faze. Nora shut the door and went back into her bedroom and Renee could hear her begin to cry again.

Renee grabbed the remote and turned CNN up louder. The execution of Sarah-Jean and Jacob Dawes was all over the news. She didn't remember their terror but she had a conversation with her Gran the other day and Gran did remember. It was all over the news when their arrest was made public. She couldn't understand how a mother could murder her own child. She couldn't understand how they could kill all those girls.

She looked at her phone and sighed. Reid should be back soon. He didn't sound very happy on the phone and she didn't know if it was because he was in Florida interviewing the couple on death row or if it was because she wasn't at her grandmothers. Renee felt as though she needed to be here with Nora. It wasn't like she was alone and even though Nora wasn't exactly the best company at the moment, Nora wouldn't let anything bad happen to Renee.

She turned when she heard the door open. A haggard looking Reid came through and sat his bag down. Renee didn't say anything when he went and sat beside her. He leaned down and put his head on her shoulder. Renee ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes. Renee turned her attention back onto the television when CNN came back on with reports on the Dawes execution.

"Can you turn that off?" Reid asked gently and Renee pulled out of his grasp for a few moments to reach for the remote. She leaned back into him and clicked the TV off. Renee looked at him and kissed his head gently.

"What is it?" She knew that he and his team had gone down to Florida because of some complication with the execution. Reid had told her that there was another body that had been found. By the look on his face, she didn't want to know exactly what he had learned down there.

"She was innocent." His voice was breathless and exhausted.

"What?"

"Sarah-Jean. She was innocent." Renee just looked at her boyfriend. She couldn't understand what he was saying. How could Sarah-Jean be innocent, not with everything she had seen on the television? She couldn't believe that. She could hardly believe that a mother would murder her own son but the fact that she might be innocent was even more unimaginable.

"No, she killed her son. The news said that-" Reid cut her off before she could finish what she was trying to say.

"The news is wrong." He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. His head went into his hands and he sighed again. "They reported what they think is the truth but it isn't. Riley Dawes is alive. He has a nice family and is a cello prodigy."

"I don't understand. He is alive and they executed her anyway? But all those girls?" Renee didn't really understand what she was hearing. It was like everything she knew about her government was misunderstood. She felt sick to her stomach even more so when she heard about the death of an innocent little boy.

"She had nothing to do with that. She lied. Sarah-Jean learned what her husband had done and made an anonymous phone call. Then she gave her son to someone she could trust. She did it to protect her son from her husband. She viewed that as a gift to him and I have to admit that is the best gift a mother could give to her son. We offered to revel it, give her a stay of execution but she choose not to."

"She chose the chair instead of freedom?" Renee asked but paused. As she thought about it, she could understand. If she were in the position and the only thing she could have done for her child was give him freedom and to protect him from everything, she would do it without a second thought. "She did the right thing."

"Sometimes the right things are just so mistaken." Reid stated and closed his eyes. It wasn't fair. He didn't like it but he could understand her decision. He could understand why Gideon decided to take a extra day and stay in Florida. He wanted to understand and he wanted to be able to accept her decision.

"Well that is depressing." Nora said. Both jumped at the sound of her voice. They turned to see her standing there up against the archway with her arms crossed. Reid could tell that she was upset and from what he understood, it wasn't from the news she just heard.

"Hey Nora, how are you?" He asked gently and she just looked at him. She laughed slightly, which sounded very similar to a huff. She shook her head and looked to the ceiling for a brief second. Reid could tell that she was contemplating on what to say. He knew, from past experience, that her reply wouldn't be serious but instead sarcastic.

"Better than Sarah-Jean Dawes." With that Nora turned and went into the small kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and sighed.

"Nothing was put in there in the last ten minutes since you checked last." Renee told her. Nora looked over her shoulder and gave her friend the finger before slinking back into her bedroom. Renee rolled her eyes and patted him on the knee. She got up and went to comfort her friend. Reid laughed slightly at the communication between the two of them. He needed that. He needed to see something that made sense. Nora and Renee made sense.

Then there was a knock on the door and that brief bit of sense flew out the window. Reid got up from the couch and went to the door. He had spent so much time in their apartment that answering their door was becoming second nature. Nora once joked that she had two part time roommates than one full time roommate.

He opened the door to see a man who was roughly in his fifties. He had dirty blond hair and dark eyes. His skin was rough and Reid could tell that he was used to using his hands. He was in a simple pair of jean with a navy blue t-shirt. His face was round but he had a pointed chin.

"I'm sorry. I must have the wrong apartment." The man looked at Reid and gave him a slight smile. He started to turn but Reid stopped him. Something just didn't feel right.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked. The man didn't get to respond because he heard Renee behind him. He heard her come out of her room and the sound of her footsteps where normal to what he was used to but those suddenly came to a halt. Reid looked down and he saw the ankle bracelet. This man was on parole.

"Spencer who is -Dad?" Reid turned and saw her face. It was pale and her eyes were wide. He could feel the fear rolling off of her. He could understand. The last time she had seen her father was when he had beat her. Her Gran had refused to let her see him after that and put her foot down on Renee going to his trial. She never once visited him in prison. So, he here was, standing at her front door and facing someone who has caused her nightmares.

Reid didn't know if he should go to her or stand in-between the two of them. He wanted to do both and he suddenly wish he could be in two places at once. He back slowly when Mitchell Huggins took a step over the thresh hold. It wasn't that he felt threatened per say, seeing that he still had his gun on his belt, but it was more of making sure that Mitchell didn't feel threatened. If Mitchell felt threatened then it would be more likely that he would attack. Reid knew that he had to be treated with child like gloves.

"Renee?" He took a step closer and Spencer closed the door before walking over to Renee. He stood in front of her but not blocking her from Mitchell's view. Reid could feel that her father's eyes were completely on him. He knew that when Mitchell came here, he didn't expect a man to be here.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded slightly harsh and Reid knew that it was mainly to cover up her fear. She was terrified. While he wasn't touching her, Reid could feel her shaking. He didn't like to see her in such a state. He had never seen her like this before. It was brining out a protective side to him that always surprised him when it came out.

"You haven't responded to my letter. I was hoping to come here and see you." It sounded harmless but Reid could hear the scolding father in his voice. It was the sound that a father made when they caught their teenaged child doing something wrong. The only thing was that Renee wasn't a teenager anymore and Reid didn't know if Mitchell understood that.

"How did you get my address?" it was something Reid had wondered after the letter showed up. All the letters she got while he was in prison was sent to her Gran's home. Gran's address was understandable because she had lived in that house for years but Renee's apartment was an address he shouldn't know. They didn't have a house phone so their address wasn't in the phonebook.

"I tacked down where you worked and they gave me your address." He stated as though it was obvious. However that news didn't sit well with Reid, how could anyone be safe if their place of employment gave out their personal information?

"They just gave it to you?" Reid chimed in and Mitchell's attention snapped back to the young FBI agent.

"Who are you?" His voice was demanding and it almost made Reid quiver. He was reminded of some of the unsubs that he had come in contact with. It wasn't a good feeling that he was getting. He heard Renee move behind him and he felt her lace her fingers through his. Mitchell's eyes were locked on their hands.

"He is my boyfriend." Her voice was stronger than it had been before. Mitchell went very still and his eyes never left the laced fingers.

"Don't you think that you are a little young to be living with a boy?" His voice was deadly and Reid's hand was a life line to Renee. She was holding it so hard that Reid thought the circulation to his hand would be cut off.

"I am twenty-three years old and he doesn't live here." Her voice was defensive and Reid thought it sounded very much like a teenage girl defending herself to her father when she was caught seeking out. It was as if Reid was seeing what it was like for her back when she was in high school.

"You live alone?" The interest and pleasure that was in his voice didn't sit well with Reid. He didn't like the feeling that he was getting. He knew that he would make sure that Renee was never left alone after Mitchell left the house.

"No. Nora, my roommate lives here." With that Reid turned and yelled for Nora to come out of her room. It took a few seconds but Nora came out and she stopped when she saw the middle aged man standing in her living room. She cocked her hip and pointed to Mitchell.

"Who is he?"

"Nora, meet Renee's father." Reid answered seeing as that Renee was shaking and he could tell that Nora noticed. Reid saw Nora's posture get defensive. She crossed her arms and her deadly gaze was fixed on Mitchell's face.

"Tell me, Nora is it? What exactly is it that you do?" Mitchell pulled his arms from Reid and Renee's locked fingers to focus on Nora. Reid slightly felt Renee relax beside him. It was as if the interrogation of the eyes were taken off of her. She leaned into Reid and he put his arm around her in comfort.

"I am a legal secretary for the district attorney." She answered and Reid smirked that she threw in that she worked for the district attorney. She was making it a point that she knew people.

"I see." Mitchell turned from Nora as if she was being dismissed. It was as if she was being written off as unimportant, Reid profiled that Mitchell didn't even view Nora as a threat. "Now tell me _Spencer _what is that you do."

"I work for the behavioral analysis unit, more commonly known as the BAU, for the FBI." He answered and he saw that Mitchell was taken by surprise by the news of Reid's profession. Most people were and he could understand why. He wasn't exactly what people expected when they thought of the FBI. He watched as Mitchell's eyes traveled to the gun that was holstered on his belt.

"Interesting. Tell me, how my little girl ended up meeting someone with such a _dangerous _profession." Reid didn't like how the words 'dangerous' was said. It was like it was being pronounced in that sinister manner.

"A little boy in her class went missing. I, along with my team, was put on the case. We met when Renee was interviewed." Mitchell didn't respond to the answer so Reid stepped forward and decided it was the time that Mitchell is interviewed. Reid took a step forward and let go of Renee's hand. He heard Nora move from her place to where Renee was. "Tell me, Mr. Huggins, what exactly have you been doing since you got out of prison?"

"I got a job at a gas station." He huffed slightly as if the job wasn't good enough for him. "I used to be a banker you know. Anyway, I am staying in a halfway house about twenty minutes from here."

"And in-between working at the gas station and being at the halfway house you found the time to track down Renee." Mitchell nodded, not really understanding where this was going. Reid laughed slightly and gave that small smile that he did when he confronted a suspect. "Yet, you haven't even attempted to contact your other daughter? Tell me, why haven't you tried to reach Hannah?"

"I only have one daughter." It was a deadly calm voice as if he was trying to force the information into Reid's mind. It was as if he was trying to force those around him to believe him.

"No, Mr. Huggins, you have two daughters." Reid reminded him and he could see the anger bubbling beneath the surface. He could see a small vein coming out of his forehead and how his jaw locked in the similar way that Morgan did.

"That little fucking bitch is no daughter of mine." The room went silent and Reid just looked at him. He could hear Renee crying slightly crying behind him. He could hear Nora huff in strong disapproval. "Well, it looks like I have over used by welcome. Renee I will be in contact." With that he turned and walked out the door, leaving his last words hanging in the air. Reid wondered if the words were more of a threat than anything else.

Reid turned and saw that Renee was crying and that Nora had her arms around her. Nora's face was stony but she let go of Renee when she tried to make her way to Reid. Reid opened his arms and welcomed her in them. Nora and Reid shared a look and Nora nodded. She head back into her bedroom and shut the door with a small click. Reid led his girlfriend to her own bedroom.

They lay on the bed for awhile. Reid just held her why she cried and when she fell asleep he continued to watch her. He wiped the drying tears from her cheek. He pulled away slowly, trying not to wake her. He pulled his phone off the end table that sat beside his gun. He placed them there when they first lay down together. He dialed a phone number and brought the phone to his ear. He listened to the ringing as he waited for an answer.

"Hey sugar plum, how can I be of service on this fine evening?" Garcia's voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey, Garcia. I need a favor."

"Anything boy wonder."

"I need the information on Mitchell Huggins's parole officer."

Reid walked through the bullpen wearing his brown coat and the purple scarf that Renee had gotten him for his birthday. The February air was chilly and Reid took another sip of his coffee his hope that it would warm him up a bit. He was one of the first ones there except for Hotch and Gideon who were both stationed in their office.

Renee had decided to take a personal day and went to stay at her grandmother's for the day. Reid approved of her decision because he knew that she was in no condition to teach or to look after small children. He sighed and closed his eyes. He knew she was still shaken up from seeing her father again. She didn't say it but Reid got the impression that the beating she had received from him when she was a teenager was far worse than she was letting on.

"Reid." He jumped when he heard his name. Garcia was standing behind him in her all colorful clothes. Reid briefly wondered where she found some of her clothes but then again, many could say the same for him. She outstretched her hand and handed him a file that she was holding.

"I got the information you asked for." She stated and it looked like she wanted to say something. She bit her lip and her eyes went down casted. Reid looked at the file and waited for Garcia to ask the inevitable. "His name is William Noss and I got all the information that I could. I also got everything on Mitchell Huggins I could. Even every police report filed."

"Every police report?" Reid looked at her and he knew she read everything. That was the reason for her silence. Reid closed the file and closed his eyes. He opened them and then looked at Garcia. She nodded and he knew what police report she was referring to. Renee didn't like to talk about it but Reid always wondered what exactly her father had done to her. He assumed it might have been a small smack but after getting to know her, falling in love with her and seeing her reaction to seeing her father made him believe that it was far more severe than she was letting on.

"I won't say anything." Garcia stated and Reid thanked her for that. Garcia turned and walked away but she looked over her shoulder. She stopped and turned. "Reid, is Renee going to be okay?"

"I don't know." It was the truth and the fact that it was scared him. He didn't know if he could keep her safe and that is all he wanted to do. His need thrived on it. Garcia looked forlorn and turned to walk away. She didn't say anything and didn't pry something that was very unlike her. Normally Garcia wouldn't stop until she had all the answers she was looking for but he was thankful she wasn't trying to dig everything out of him.

Reid opened the folder again and looked over everything she had given him. Inside was the information on William Noss, the parole officer, and she did include everything she had said. There was a report filed in at age fourteen that wasn't assessable, to normal people, after he had turned eighteen. He had robbed a gas station but no one was hurt. He spent two years in a juvenile detention center. After that his record was clean until a Lillian Moore, Renee's grandmother, filed a report with the CPS about abuse against Renee. In the report it stated that Renee didn't want to press any type of charges against her father but he was under investigation with the CPS. However, he wasn't arrested until killing that man in the liquor store he was robbing.

Along with the reports Garcia also included pictures. Reid first looked at the crime scene photos of the liquor store. It was messy. Blood was spattered behind the counter. Alcohol was spilled all over the store along with broken glass. While it was a sad sight, Reid had seen much worse. He put those photos aside and turned to the ones he didn't want to see. The photos of Renee, most of them were of her face. Her face was all busted and bruised. Her left eye was swollen shut and her lip was busted open. It looked as if her cheek bone was broken. Reid noticed that there was blood in her hair.

He felt sick to his stomach to look at her in such a manner. He just wanted to leave here, go to her grandmothers and hold her. The only thing that he really got from the file was what Mitchell Huggins was capable of and that set a whole new set of fears chilling down his bones. He closed the file and flopped it down on his desk. He could hear Elle's and Morgan's voice sounding in the bullpen. He looked over and both of them were walking into the BAU.

Reid thought briefly of asking them for help. Of getting their opinion but he really didn't have anything to go off of. Renee never filed a report against her father so seeking her out was not against his parole. He did nothing wrong but he would still would like to visit the parole officer. If he didn't find anything new it would still be useful to make that contact.

**A/N: Well, I am back. We all knew this was coming so what did you think of the meeting between Renee and her father. Well what did you think of her father?**


	14. Chapter 14

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Fourteen: The Parole Officer

Reid walked down the hallway that the secretary had said that William Noss's office was down. After a long talk with Renee, they both decided that talking and having Noss's information would be a good decision on their part. They knew that Noss wouldn't be able to tell them anything about her father but it would be worth a shot.

The office door was made of wood and Reid knocked. He pulled out the badge and waited for sign to be allowed to enter. When that came, Reid turned the knob and entered the office. The office was bare and there weren't many, if any, personal effects. No pictures were on the wall and there was not even a plant in a pot on the window seal. Yet when Reid looked at the man behind the desk he saw a wedding ring.

It made sense. He worked with some criminals who have been convicted of such heinous crimes that striping anything that could point to a personal life. Seeing his office this way told Reid that he loved his family more than anything else. It also stated that because there was no trace of his family in his office that Noss had enemies.

Noss was a black man who had long black hair that was held back by a hair twisty. He dressed in a very similar fashion of Gideon only he didn't tuck in his shirts. That and his button down was unbuttoned. Noss stood and held out his hand. Reid shook it.

"William Noss." He introduced himself and Reid did the same. Just like most people did when he introduced himself, Noss's eyebrows rose in shock. "You're FBI? Aren't you a bit young?"

"I'm twenty four and I get that a lot." Reid laughed slightly. He shook his head. He understood why people would be shocked when they learn the young man who was stood before them was in the FBI let alone a doctor. He would go through the usual routine of explaining his genius status but Noss ask the normal questions. Instead he responded with 'huh' as if Reid was such an anomaly that he didn't want to know anymore about.

"So tell me, which one of my parolees have caught the eye of the FBI?" Noss asked and Reid knew that this wasn't the first time that he had been visited by the FBI. He returned to his seat and Reid took one of chairs that were in front of the desk.

"I am here about Mitchell Huggins." Noss leaned back into his chair and crossed his legs. He looked at him for a moment before he responded.

"I knew he would do something but I didn't expect it to be this soon." Noss was surprised to hear that name. Reid stored the information that Noss knew that Huggins was bound to do something. The way he said it sounded like it was only a matter of time before he would do something that would cause his re-imprisonment.

"I am going to assume that you have read all of the police reports that have involved him?" Reid asked. He knew that this was going to be a touchy subject. He didn't want to approach the issue of his relationship with Renee. He wasn't sure how Noss would react to learning why Reid was here. Reid was a passive man he didn't know how to handle confrontation with a man who he didn't view has an unsub.

"I am his parole officer. Of course I have read everything concerning Huggins. May I ask what this is about?" Noss was eyeing him now. He didn't understand were this was going and while he didn't trust any of his parolees he wasn't about to let the FBI poke around when they had no right too.

"I am dating Mitchell Huggins daughter." Understanding danced across Noss's features. Reid could see the wheels turning in his head. He waited for Noss to say the first word and give any inclination as to what he was thinking.

"Well, you could pass for a fourteen year old but I would assume you mean his eldest daughter. The one he attacked?" Noss asked. He was just watching Reid sit in his chair. Both of them were eyeing the other but not in confrontation. It was more of curiosity than anything else. Noss wondered what he could be doing here while Reid was hoping he could figure it out himself.

"Yes." He paused before moving forward. "He came to her apartment last week." With that Noss leaned forward and looked at Reid. His face became very serious.

"Did he hurt her?" Noss asked and Reid just shook his head.

"No, but he scared her. Both of us would prefer if he didn't make any more contact." Reid knew that it wasn't going to happen. There was nothing he could do to prevent a man from seeing his children unless Renee had filed a report against him. She couldn't file one now because the statute of limitations has long passed. The only way she could file one now was if he would to attack her in the near future. That was something that Reid wanted to avoid at all cost.

"There is nothing I can do to keep him away from her. Legally he has every right to see her. I mean I can advise against it but that is the most power I have." Noss raised his hands in defeat. He understood where the young man was coming from and if he could physically prevent Huggins from getting close to his daughter, he would but realistically it wasn't possible.

"That isn't exactly what I want you to do. See if we ask him not to see Renee that will only want to see her more. That type of obsession could turn violent and keeping Renee from harm is the only thing I really care about." Reid stated and Noss nodded in agreement. Noss knew Huggins more than he did and since Reid had profiled the man so thoroughly, that was saying something.

"Then what would you have me do because honestly Dr. Reid I am at a loss what you are doing here. Not to be rude but I can't disclose any information about my parolees, no matter what type of scum they might be. So what exactly would you have me do?" Noss wasn't trying to be patronizing. In fact he was being rather kind to him because Noss wasn't a man who could deal with fools lightly. He didn't like to have his time wasted.

"What I came here for was to ask you for a favor." He paused and when Noss nodded, that told Reid to continue. "When Huggins crosses a line, not if but when, when he crossed a line and has to go back to prison, will you tell me. It would be better for Renee if she found out from me." Noss nodded and bit his lower lip.

"I think I could do that."

It was earlier in the morning than what the team was used to being called at. Reid dressed quietly hoping not to wake Renee, who was sleeping peacefully. They had been staying at her Gran's since her father had shown up at her apartment. Reid didn't expect to stay there but Renee had insisted on it and when he said he wasn't sure if her Gran would like that, Renee had Gran insist on him staying with them. Gran was not a woman he could say no to.

Reid slipped on his pants, put the purple scarf around his neck and reached for his badge and gun. He slipped them on when he heard Renee stir from the bed. He turned, causing some on the pieces of his hair falling into his eyes, and looked at her. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She yawned and Reid went to sit down beside her.

"Where are you going?" Her voice was hazy and thick with sleep. She laid her head on his shoulder and Reid kissed the top of her head.

"The team is being called in. A bureau car is coming to pick me up." He stated and he felt her nod. He knew that if she stayed in that position she would fall back asleep. "Renee?" He nudged her and she jumped lightly.

"It's Saturday and why so early?" There was a slight whine in her voice and he laughed.

"I don't know. Hotch said something about the Keystone Killer and Max Ryan." His voice sounded excited and he could feel Renee shaking her head.

"You should way to excited for something like this." She laughed lightly. Reid smiled and kissed the top of her head. She laid back down and quickly fell asleep. He laughed and put on his brown jacket. He walked out of the room and left the house quietly. The bureau car was waiting by the small gate. He climbed in and the ride to Quantico was long and quiet. When they reached the parking garage, Reid saw Hotch waiting by the elevator. Hotch, who was looking at a file, looked up when Reid approached before looking over his shoulder. Reid turned and saw Morgan and Elle walking toward them.

"Reid." He paused and looked down at the file again. "I got an interesting call from a William Noss last night."

"Who?" Morgan asked as he and Elle had joined them. They both looked extremely tired. It made sense for Noss to want to verify who Reid said he was. He couldn't angry about it; he just hoped that Hotch wouldn't be either. He didn't see why but some would take it that Reid over stepped some invisible line.

"William Noss, Mitchell Huggins's parole officer." Realization dawned on Morgan's face while Elle and Hotch just looked lost. Hotch eyed him the only way that he could. Reid slightly squirmed under the gaze like many unsubs had done before him.

"Did he hurt her?" Morgan asked him but Reid shook his head. Morgan's jaw locked and his head relaxed. Hotch's gaze just kept growing more and more stern. It was telling Reid that he needed to tell him what was going.

"Mitchell Huggins is Renee's father. He just got released from prison. He was incarcerated under charges of man slaughter and attempted robbery." Hotch's gaze grew sympathetic.

"And you contacted his parole officer after he confronted her?" He asked. Reid nodded. He didn't regret his decision for that. He was just preparing for something that could happen. Renee was the world to him and protecting her was the only thing that mattered to him.

"I just want to protect her." He said. He had those eyes that looked as though someone had just kicked a puppy. His voice was low and sad and the three of them melted. Hotch just looked at him and sighed. He could understand where he was coming from. If anything happened to Haley or Jack, Hotch would be lost. He couldn't imagine what that would feel like. Then here was Reid who rarely had anyone in his life and entered the girl of his dreams, who may have some trouble. Reid was the type of person who would give anything just to insure her safety.

"Is she in trouble?" Hotch's voice was stern but not in an angry way. No it was the voice he used when he was fishing for information. His military like stature was straight and narrow. He knew that Hotch wasn't asking to see if there was anything he could punish him for but he was asking because he was genially worried.

"Not right now but there is a possibility. I profiled him Hotch and he isn't one to just go away." Reid was honest. He knew Huggins inside and out. He profiled him just like he would any other unsub. Only this was personal. He was always told that taking his work home with him and making it personal would drain him. Yet, sometimes it was unavoidable. Sometimes work follows the agent home.

With that Hotch nodded and entered the elevator. Elle followed and nodded to Reid. He could tell that she was curious and that she wouldn't let this go. She would ask about it later. It wasn't that she was nosey, like Garcia, but because ever since that hostage situation in Texas, Reid and Elle developed some type of friendship within the work place. It wasn't what he and Morgan had or the brother sister relationship he shared with JJ but it was something.

Reid and Elle leaned up against the FBI truck while the Morgan, Gideon and Max Ryan entered the house to arrest Walter Kern before he kills his final victim. They were silent seeing that it was hard being the ones who have to play the waiting game. They didn't know how this would end when they knew that Walter Kern was armed. At the same time they wanted it to end quickly so Max Ryan could get out of their hair. To say that he was challenging was an understatement. Elle looked over to Reid who was watching the house with great intent. She thought back to what she heard while in the parking garage the day before.

"So, what was that in the garage yesterday?" Elle asked Reid looked at her. He didn't respond to what she had asked. He didn't know why but talking about Renee and her dad wasn't something he really wanted to do. It wasn't that he didn't like Elle but he wasn't used to talking about personal things with her. "Hey, Chico. I'm your friend alright. I'm here if you want to talk." Reid bent his head down before looking at her.

"Renee was beaten by her dad when she was fourteen. That was the last time she saw him before he was sent to prison. Then he shows up at her apartment. It is no surprise that she was terrified to see him again." He paused before continuing. "Do you think it is wrong that I contacted his parole officer?"

"No. I don't. It was something I would do." Reid didn't know if that made him feel any better. While he liked Elle, he still thought she was slightly reckless. I just saw something in her that seemed slightly unstable. The thought that she would step over the line just like he did made him think twice about contacting William Noss. "Look, if she needs someone to talk to, you know someone who isn't involved, give her my number. I will be glad to help."

Reid looked at her. While he thought she was reckless, he knew that she was the best when it came to connecting with women who were victimized. Her time working in sex crimes made her good at that. If anything would happen to Renee, something he dreaded, Elle would be the one person on his team that he would want talking with her, besides himself. He loved her more than words could describe and he only wanted what was best for her.

"I will do that." A noise came from the walkie-talkie that was in Elle's hand. Gideon's voice came over the speaker stating that they cleared the area and that Walter Kern was under arrest. Elle and Reid nodded to each other before heading into the house.

Reid pulled up to Gran's house. He parked on the street and put the parking permit that Gran had given him. He got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk and went through the gate. He went up the outside stairs and knocked on the door. It took a few moments before the door was opened. Hannah answered and let him in. It was the weekend and it was no surprise that Hannah was at home. She was grounded and from what Renee told him; Hannah had no clue when she would be off the hook.

He entered and put his brown coat on the coat rack that was by the door. Gran, Renee and Hannah all told him that he didn't need to knock but he felt as though since he didn't live there that he should knock. It was only proper manners after all. It wasn't like at Renee's and Nora's where he spent half of his time. While they had been spending more time at her grandmother's, he still felt as though he didn't qualify not knocking. Eventually, Gran, Hannah and Renee gave up and just let him knock.

"Still grounded?" He asked Hannah who nodded glumly. It was the end of February so it was still cold outside but it would soon be getting nice out. He knew that Hannah would want to be outside when the flowers began to bloom and when the sun came out, causing all the snow to melt. He hoped that she would be able to enjoy the nice weather but knowing Gran it might be next spring before Hannah becomes a free agent again.

"Yeah. Haven't seen sunlight in days." She exaggerated. She sighed dramatically causing Reid to laugh. He didn't know why but he felt as though he was rather soft when it came to Hannah. He didn't know why but I guess it was because he saw Renee in her. He wondered in the distant future if he and Renee had a daughter, how he would be. If he felt soft toward her sister, he didn't know how he would feel about their daughter.

"I'm sure you will be free soon enough." Hannah just gave him a look that clearly stated that she didn't believe him. She said that Renee was in the living room and pointed. She turned and ran up the stairs and briefly wondered if Gran was even in the house. Hannah wasn't supposed to come out of her room unless it was meal times or if she had to use the bathroom.

Reid walked toward the living room and saw Renee lying on the couch. Her eyes were closed and it seemed as though she was asleep. She was wearing some baggy sweat pants and Reid spotted his shirt that she was wearing. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun but he could see some threads of hair hanging loose. He went and sat down beside her. It was a Tuesday afternoon and Reid wondered if she had gone to work that day.

"Hey." He rubbed her arms gently and she stirred. She opened her eyes and smiled .She sat up and leaned against him. "You okay?"

"The flu is going around school and I think one of my kids got me sick." She stated and Reid rubbed her back soothingly. "I was running a fever this morning but it has gone down since then." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Reid moved her so she was sitting on his lap.

"Did you go to work?" He asked and she nodded her head stating that she did go. He wondered if she made it the entire day. He would ask because he could tell she was feeling miserable. She moved so her elbow was propped up against the back of the couch. She rested her head on her hand. She looked at him as he pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"I went but it sucked, kids where throwing up everywhere. Not only was I miserable but I had to deal with little kids who where sick and when they are sick they whine. It was a disaster." Reid scrunched up his nose at the imagery. He didn't have much experience with children but the thought of dealing with sick kids was less than appealing. "Enough about me; how was the case? How was meeting Max Ryan?"

"Not exactly what I expected. He was a challenge to work with but once the case was finished the eased up. He became the guy Gideon used to talk about." Reid thought back to the many chess matches that he and Gideon would have. They would talk about the early days when Gideon was first in the BAU. He didn't talk much but he talked Ryan, seeing how he was his mentor. He had trouble seeing Gideon as a young man let alone having a mentor.

"Wasn't he one of the profilers you wanted to meet?" She asked. They once had a conversation about people they would like to meet. Renee's list was mostly of well known celebrities while Reid's list consisted mostly of profilers and obscure writers that she has never heard of.

"Yeah. He and David Rossi are my top two. I think meeting Katie Cole would be interesting." He didn't know much about Katie Cole other than her reputation. David Rossi however, everyone knew who he was. Reid read and memorized every book that he had ever written.

"Ah, David Rossi. I started reading one of his books and found it way to creepy." She was honest. She loved Reid but she didn't know how he could do the job that he does. She respected him more for it and even though it took time away from them being together, she knew that this job meant the world to him.

"I would like to meet him." He paused and looked down at her. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I will be." She kissed his check. "See, you just being here is making me feel better already; although I could use some soup." Reid smiled and stood. He held out his hand which Renee placed her own hand in his. He pulled her up and into his arms. He kissed her lightly.

"What my lady wants, she gets." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked toward the kitchen. Renee called up the stairs to Hannah stating that they were going to get something to eat.

"Where is Gran?" Reid asked as Renee looked into the refrigerator. She pulled out some vegetables and went to the pantry to pull out some Swanson broth. Reid pulled out a pan and a cutting board. He started to cut the vegetables while Renee broke out some leftover chicken.

"Her book club is meeting tonight and before you ask the alarm is set and we have the police on speed dial. That and she's been calling every half hour." Reid nodded but thought that it wasn't the best idea to leave Renee and Hannah alone. Granted they knew he was coming home today because he had called before the jet had taken off. Hannah entered the kitchen and sat on a bar stool. She picked at the veggies that Reid was cutting up. The three of them made small talk as they made the soup. Reid couldn't hope that there would be more of those moments in his future. He looked at Hannah and wondered what it would be like to have their child sitting at the counter while they cooked dinner in their own home.

**A/N: What do you think? Tell, any good? **


	15. Chapter 15

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Fifteen: Unknown Heartbreak

The heat was turned up in the police station. While New Mexico was in the desert, March was still rather cool. Reid was glad to enter the hospital and feel the warmth over his skin. Morgan and Reid walked along side each other to Ingrid Greisen's hospital room. They chatted briefly about a verity of things ranging from the case to the weather. Though once they got closer to the room, the chatting became less and less.

Each of the agents were wondering what the hell was going on. Neither of them knew what this was. The only thing they had to go one was this one girl whose own father had her kidnapped. Something there just didn't sound right. Morgan's phone range and he pulled it off of his belt to look at the screen.

"It's Garcia." He stated simply.

"I got this." He waved his hand that told Morgan to take the call. Morgan looked at the younger agent and quirked his eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yeah yeah." He took a slight breath as Morgan opened his phone and brought it to his ear.

"Yeah, talk to me." He greeted Garcia and walked away from Reid. He stood there a moment, watching his partner walk down the hallway. He took another breath and went to the hospital room door. He knew he wasn't great with the bedside manner when it came to victims. It was just not something he was good at. His social skills were not the best when it came to strangers but he did alright with those in his everyday life.

He looked though the door's window and saw Ingrid lying on the hospital bed. She had this far away look on her face and Reid felt for her. He didn't know what she had gone through, seeing how he never experienced anything like that before in his life. He was taken hostage in that ER with Hotch a few months back and the train incident in Texas with Elle but nothing compared to being physically kidnapped. That and to learn that her friends were murdered not long after her kidnapping. Reid turned the door knob and entered the room to hear the beating of Ingrid's heart monitor.

"Hello Ingrid." He coughed slightly as he held up his badge. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm with the FBI and I was wonder if you-" Ingrid cut him off in dead like voice. Surprise registered on his face because he wasn't expecting that.

"Greisen, Ingrid. 943-23-9487." Her voice didn't waver but Reid looked at her for a few seconds before he responded.

"Excuse me?" He wanted to make sure he had heard her correctly. It sounded if she was reciting her social security number to him. It reminded him of prisoners of war. It was as if she was a solider that had been tortured in an enemy camp. Ingrid sat up slightly and looked at Reid as though he was stupid. She repeated the numbers back to him. Reid looked at her as if she was crazy. He eyed her up and down before he turned and hastily walked out the door. Morgan was walking up the hallway toward Reid, who rushed toward him.

"You can't be done already." Morgan stated. He looked at the younger agent in question. Reid shook his head and began to explain what had happened inside of the hospital room. Morgan was just as surprised as Reid was. Morgan agreed that it was ire similar to a prisoner of war. Reid felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out. Nora's name flashed up and he told Morgan in a confused voice. "Take the call while I call Hotch and tell him about Ingrid." Reid nodded and answered as Morgan dialed Hotch's number. Morgan walked a few feet away.

"Hello?" Reid answered and when Nora spoke, he knew something was wrong.

"Spencer, you need to come home." Nora's voice was hoarse and it sounded as though she had been crying. Reid's heart was going a mile a minute. His stomach dropped and he felt as though he was going to be sick. Something had happened to Renee. He knew that. There was no other reason why Nora would be calling while he was on a case.

"What happened?" He demanded. He didn't like the feeling of dread that was sinking all the way through his veins. It was if the world had stopped.

"I came home and I guess she had stopped at the apartment before heading to her Gran's to get some clothes. Well her dad was there and I just….you need to come home." Her voice was cracking to the point that Reid thought she might breakdown on the phone. Nora wasn't the type of person who cried and Reid knew that.

"Is she okay?" It was a whisper. He didn't know the details but at this point he just needed to know she was alright. He could get the details later. He knew that once he saw Renee and once he knew that she was going to be alright, he would stop at nothing to make sure her father paid for the damage had done.

"She is in the hospital and is pretty banged up. She had to have stitches in her head. He broke her left arm and a few ribs. That and she has several bruises." She paused before continuing. "And she….you need to come home." Reid looked up and saw Morgan walking toward him. The look on Morgan's face told Reid that he knew something was wrong.

"I will take the first flight out." They said their goodbyes and he hung his phone. He looked at Morgan and he felt a few tears fall down his cheek. "Huggins put Renee in the hospital."

"I'll call Hotch."

Reid ran down the hallway to Renee's hospital room. He could see Nora and Gran standing in the distance. There was a Detective standing there with them and to Reid's surprise, William Noss was there as well. Reid then broke out into full speed and slowed down once he got nearer to the four adults standing outside of Renee's hospital room.

"Is she okay?" That was the first thing he demanded to know. The Detective, whose name tag read Martin Long, asked who he was and wouldn't give him any information. Before Nora or Gran could chime in, Reid answered for himself. "I am Dr. Spencer Reid. I am Renee's boyfriend."

"He is the FBI agent I told you about." Noss stated as he looked at the Detective. The Detective nodded and Reid could tell that Noss and Detective Long knew each other before this incident. He liked Noss and hoped that this Detective Long would be able to bring Huggins to justice.

"I see." The Detective looked surprised but he didn't say anything. He smiled and looked at Reid. "I will let Mr. Noss fill you in on the case." With that Detective Long nodded his head and walked down the hall. Reid looked at Noss for information. Gran turned and for the first time he saw Hannah sitting in a chair. She was curled up into a ball and Reid could tell that she had been crying.

"Come on Hannah. Let's go get something to eat." Hannah nodded and leaned into her grandmother. They walked down the hall and the remaining three adults watched them go. Nora sat down on one of the chairs. Reid noticed that there was a bruise on her right eye. He was putting all the pieces together in his brilliant mind.

"Huggins is in the wind. He cut his anklet off after attacking Renee. We haven't been able to find him since. His place has been abandoned and we have warrant for his arrest. His photo is on every media news outlet, other than that nothing new." Reid nodded and watched Noss walk away. He headed for Renee's hospital door which was closed.

"You can't go in. The doctors are in with her right now." Nora's voice wasn't any better than it had been on the phone. He looked at her and reached out his hand. He traced the bruise on her eyes. She winced at the contact. "Its' nothing. I'm alright."

"What happened?" He asked softly. He wanted and needed to know. As much as he wanted to race to her side and forsake the thought of the doctors, he needed to prepare himself for what he was about see.

"I came home and all I saw was Renee on the floor in the fetal position and her dad was kicking her. I grabbed his arm hoping to pull him off her but he turned and swung at me." Nora motioned toward the bruise on her face. "He ran after that but I could smell alcohol reeking off of him. He left the smell behind. I ran to Renee. She was badly beaten but she was awake and terrified. I called the police and here we are."

Reid felt as though he was going to vomit. He knew that the story wasn't going to be pleasant. Renee's hospital door opened and the doctors filed out. The doctors came up and began talking about her case. She was going to be in the hospital for about a week and after that she could go home. However, she wouldn't be able to go back to work until the end of the month if not next month. The doctors left and Reid headed toward her door but Nora stopped him.

"There is one more thing." Reid turned and looked at her. She took a deep breath before speaking. "She wanted me to tell you because she can't even speak about it, but…she miscarried." Reid just looked at her, unable to process the information. While he could tell Nora about the origin and how to dissect the word 'miscarried' at the moment he was unable to understand the meaning.

"She wasn't pregnant." That was the only response he could think about.

"She didn't know until after the doctors told her. That is what upsetting her the most. Well she is upset and traumatized about everything but you know how she feels about children. The fact that it was your baby….well, I will let you talk to her. I am going to go home for awhile. Ice my bruise." With that Nora walked down the hallway.

Nora's words rang out in his head. His baby. He was close to being a father and yet it was gone. While he thought about having children with Renee it was in the abstract form. He didn't think about them having children now but in the future, when they had gotten married and had a home of their own. Now if they did have child in the near future, he would have loved that child with everything he had, just like he loved Renee. He wasn't ready to be a father but he would have made himself be ready.

Now that chance was gone. He looked at the door and went inside. Renee was lying on her bed and she was looking the window. Behind the bruises to her face, Reid could tell that she had been crying. He sighed and she looked at him. She began to full-blown cry.

"Spencer." Her voice had cracked and Reid went to her side. He dumped his bag and coat on an empty chair before sitting down on her bed. She sat up but hissed in pain. Her hand went to her ribs and Reid placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently back down onto the mattress.

"Hey. Don't strain yourself." He scooted closer to her and brought his fingers gently wiped the tears away. He moved so he was lying beside her and brought her to him gently. He held her as her tears stained his shirt.

"Spencer." She sobbed and Reid could feel her shaking under his touch. "Our baby. He took our baby." She continued to mumble but her words were incomprehensible. He simple rubbed her back gently and kissed her forehead.

"I know, love. I know." He stated hoarsely and let the tears slide down slowly. She was right. Mitchell Huggins took their chance at being parents.

After a few days at the hospital, Reid found himself in the hospital cafeteria. Gran and Hannah hadn't come to the hospital yet because Hannah had to go to school, even though she didn't want to go and Gran had something to do involving a pipe bursting in one of her units. She promised that she would be at the hospital as soon as she took care of her tenets. That and Renee stated she didn't want the stopping their lives to be at the hospital with her. Nora said she would be there in the evening after she got off of work. Reid had refused to leave her, causing the nurses staff to find him very difficult. They wanted to throw him out but an FBI badge can go very far.

He hadn't left her side since he arrived at the hospital. When he refused to go home she tried to get him to at least go a get something to eat. He agreed but instead of getting food, he got coffee. He sat down at a table and mulled over everything that he learned in the past few hours. On the bright side Renee would be able to move on and her injuries will heal. However, he knew that she most likely will go through a depression, much like she did the first time her father attacked her, and that she would have nightmares. He also knew that losing the baby will cause her the most pain.

He looked up when he sat a plate sit down in front of him. JJ and Moran were standing there looking at him. He was surprised to see them at the hospital. He didn't really think about it but he could assume that the case in New Mexico was finished. They sat down and JJ pushed the plate toward him.

"Renee said she kicked you out to get some food. When we saw nothing but coffee I decided to get you a sandwich." JJ stated and gave him this mothering look. JJ was always the type of mother the team. She was the heart of the team and everyone meant the world to her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in New Mexico?" Reid asked. He picked at the sandwich and when he started eating it he realized that he really was hungry.

"It was a cult and we decided to come on the jet last night. We carpooled this morning." Reid's perked up when the mentioned of a cult but didn't really have the energy to profile. He just looked at his team members and friends. He had that hopeless look in his eyes and Morgan and JJ could tell. They shared a look and they both were thinking that it wasn't good.

"Are you all here?" Reid asked in between bites. He liked the idea of having some type of support in this. Renee had him, her Gran, Hannah and Nora while Reid realized that he didn't have much in the way of support. The fact that his team cared enough to come to the hospital and visit a woman they hardly knew.

"No. Hotch went to see his brother when we got in last night after we got in. I assume he is still sleeping or spending time with Haley and Jack. Gideon said that if you needed him for anything to give him a call. We went to the room first, thinking you where there but Renee said you where down here. Elle decided to stay with her. She thought Renee might want to talk." JJ stated and Reid nodded. It was a smart for Elle to be the one to talk to Renee. Elle was good at that type of thing. While Renee wasn't sexually assaulted, Elle was good at connecting with female victims. Perhaps Elle would be able to get Renee to open up more than he was able to.

"That and Garcia decided to stay at the bureau." JJ and Morgan shared another look and Reid just looked at them.

"What did I miss?" He asked confused. That didn't sound like Garcia. In fact it sounded very much unlike Garcia. He wouldn't have been surprised to see Garcia busting down the hallway in need to find out information. She would want to make sure that Reid and Renee where going to be okay. Yet, she wasn't there.

"Garcia is putting a trap and trace on his phone. There is an alert on his bank account and anything else she could think of. We will find him." Morgan stated in a firm voice. It brought comfort to Reid. The thought that the team was willing to help him even if this wasn't a bureau case. He smiled briefly for the first time in days.

"Thanks." He said. JJ looked at him. She reached across the table and took his hands into her's. She sighed and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Spence, talk to us. Please. We care about you and we want to help." Her voice was calm and soothing. It made Reid feel as though they really were a family. In the last few months since he met Renee, JJ has turned into something of a big sister. It was amazing how his feelings changed from a small crush to familial.

"She had a miscarriage. He caused her to miscarry." His voice was hallow and sad. He felt JJ's hands loosen and slump away slightly. He looked up and he saw tears in her eyes. She looked as though she didn't know what to say. Morgan's jaw was locked and his eyes closed. He did that when he was taking in information.

"Spence, I'm so sorry. I-" She trailed off and he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. Reid gave that small wounded boyish smile that he gave when he was hurt. He did everything he could to hold the tears in. He wasn't one to cry in front of his friends, seeing how it made him feel weak and immature.

"Why didn't you tell us she was pregnant?" Morgan asked. Her voice was hoarse. Even his eyes were watery. He understood how hard that must have been for his friend. Morgan knew that Reid loved Renee more than anything else in this world and the fact that they lost something like this.

"We didn't know until after." Reid's voice was breaking and for the first time since he learned about the miscarriage. He cried. He hadn't had the chance to cry or really express any type of grief. His face heated up and he could practically feel the redness on his cheeks. JJ got up from her seat and walked over to him. She put her arms around him and leaned in. He let the tears flow. He felt Moran's hands engulf his. "Sorry."

"It's okay kid. We get it." Morgan stated. Reid nodded. JJ rubbed his arms in a soothing manner. He calmed himself down and took a few deep breaths. He could feel his heart beat slow down and JJ moved away slightly to get a better look at the young profiler.

"Do you want to go back upstairs?" JJ asked softly and he nodded his head in the negative. "Okay." With that JJ gave him one last pat on the arm and headed back to her seat. She sat down and put her hands together, linking her fingers together.

"Will she be alright? Her injuries I mean? Will she heal?" Morgan asked. He thought it would be best if the topic was off the miscarriage. Reid nodded and took a sip of his coffee. He licked his lips, getting every last drop he could from the sweet liquid.

"The doctor says that I can take her home in a few days. Some of her ribs are broken as is her arm. The cuts and bruises have already started to heal." Reid took another sip and a bite of his sandwich. "We are going to stay at her apartment for awhile. I wanted to stay at her Gran's or at mine but she insisted on her place. I don't know why."

"Are you sure that is wise. I mean he knows where she lives. It wouldn't be hard for him to get in there." Morgan asked. He thought about all the possibilities of what could happen. If it were one of his sisters, he would insist that they stay away from their apartment. He did the same when his cousin Cindy had a stalker. Granted they never heard from her again and they always wondered what had happened to her.

That is what Mitchell Huggins was a stalker for all sakes and purposes. Renee didn't want him anyone near her. Yet, he was persistent. He sent her letters and when she didn't respond, he confronted her and then he physically attacked her. If Nora hadn't interrupted when she did, he would have most likely killed her. Morgan could assume that he had watched her long before he confronted her.

Mitchell Huggins profiled like a stalker.

"There will be police surrounding her apartment. Detective Long assured us of that. Plus she will be followed by a police escort everywhere she goes, even when I am in town. She will be safe until we find him."

"And we will find him. We will do everything in our power to find him. He can't just let go of her. He will come back because he has to and when he does we will get him." Morgan stated. It comforted him that his best friend believed that it would be that simple but Reid knew better. It would be awhile before that day came and Reid knew that when a case goes cold, others become a priority. While this case may always be in the back of their minds, there was nothing they would be able to do until Huggins resurface.

**A/N: I didn't really know about the miscarriage. It was something I thought about since I started writing this story. I went through many ideas such as Huggins murdering Gran or Nora, Nora being pregnant but eventually I decided the miscarriage was the way to go because I think it is the best emotional upheaval for our favorite couple. **

**Anyway, tell me your thoughts.**


	16. Chapter 16

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Sixteen: Conversations

Reid opened the door and let Renee walk inside the apartment. He would have helped her but he was saddled down with not only his bag and her bag but a few gifts as well because Renee was under strict orders not to life anything. Nora who was fallowing them was carrying a giant teddy bear that was courtesy of Garcia and a giant card that her students had made for her. She had cried when receiving that.

Renee would not be able to return to work until the end of April. Even then she would still have her cast on her left arm on. She wasn't too pleased with having to take the time off of work. She loved her students but she needed to rest and rehabilitate. Her ribs were still broken and while she could move about, it was highly painful. Renee moved straight to the couch were she all but laid down. Reid put the gifts and bags on the table before getting her some pillows to put behind her back.

After fluffing her pillow, he gently lifted her legs and sat down on the couch. He placed her legs on his lap and rubbed them gently. Renee looked at him through her bruised face. He brought her bare feet up and kissed the top of her foot. She giggled slightly because her feet were very ticklish. She kicked him lightly and winced at her movement. Reid looked at her slightly and sighed.

Nora took the gifts and get-well cards into her bedroom and put them away somewhere. Reid looked around the apartment and sighed. From what Nora had told him, the apartment had been a wreck from Huggins attack on Renee. She assured him though that the place would be straightened up and cleaned before Renee came back. The last thing she needed was any type of reminder of her attack. If Reid had his way, they would be staying at his place or her Gran's instead of there. Wouldn't her apartment be a reminder to what she went through? He tried to persuade her but she was stubborn about it, stating something about not letting him ruin her personal space.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Reid asked. While he was worried about how she felt being back at the place where her attack had taken place, seeing that fear and panic were common feelings in situations like Renee's, Reid was more worried about Huggins coming back. He knew where she lived and had gotten into the apartment before. Who says he couldn't do it again?

"Yes. This is my home Spencer and I can't let him take that away from me." She pleaded with him. She gave him those puppy eyes that made him melt. He could never say no to her when she looked at him like that. Granted he didn't know if he could say no to her when she was hurt as much as she was. He loved her far too much for that.

"I understand but I just want to keep you safe." His voice was low and sad. He shot her the puppy dog eyes in hopes that she will cave. Instead she just pointed her finger and scowled.

"Don't give me those eyes! I am staying here and that is final." Her voice was stern. It was the same tone she used when Hannah had shown up at his apartment. However, she didn't have the energy to really have the anger behind her words. Reid held up his hands in defeat but that didn't mean he would do anything to protect her. "Sorry. I will be fine. There are cops outside at all times and I if I leave they will follow me. I'm safe okay?"

Reid nodded and kissed the top of her foot again. He leaned back and sighed. He relaxed slightly as he continued to rub her legs gently. She closed her eyes but from the way she was breathing he could tell that she wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. Nora came out of her room and grabbed her purse. She stated that she was going to pick up some take out for the three of them. After she headed out the door, Renee sat up slightly.

"Do you think it's wrong that I feel slightly relieved?" She asked. Her voice was low and scared. It was like a small child admitting to something that she had done wrong. Reid looked at her and raised his eyebrow in confusion. He didn't know what exactly she was getting at. When she was in the state that she was in, what exactly could she be relieved about?

"What do you mean?"

"The baby." They hadn't talked about it. Not to each other at least. Since breaking down in the hospital cafeteria to Morgan and JJ, Reid hasn't confronted his feelings with the miscarriage. He was saddened and he mourned the loss of their child. He assumed that Renee hasn't spoken about it either, not since she talked to Elle a few times. He didn't know exactly what they spoke about but he could only assume from the look on Elle's face when they entered the room again. "I mean, I will always mourn that loss, especially since I didn't know about it until after but I still feel that loss. Yet, at the same time, I feel relieved. As much as I love children and want to be a mom, I'm not ready for that yet. Is that wrong?"

"No." He paused and looked at her. He could tell along with the feelings of loss and mourning, she also felt guilt at feeling relieved. He sighed and his eyes grew sad. "No, it's not wrong because I feel the same. I'm not ready to be a father. I never really thought about having children, most of the time the react negatively to me, something Hotch called the Reid-effect. That and the fact that there is a chance that any child I have may have schizophrenia. I might have schizophrenia and a part of me doesn't want children because I couldn't live with myself to put any child of mind through something like that. I watched someone I loved dearly suffer and I don't know if I could do it again."

"Are you saying that if I would have carried to term and had a baby you would have left?" Her tone was incredulous. It seemed as though she was close to tears. She didn't know how their relationship would go if that is what he was saying.

"No. I would have been here. Just because I would be terrified that they might be ill didn't mean that I wouldn't love them. I won't lie and say that I am ready to have a child but that doesn't mean that I don't want them completely." He paused before continuing. He could see Renee relax. He didn't know if he could leave her at all let alone while she was pregnant with his child. He wasn't his father; he wouldn't walk away from his family. "Though, there is something appealing about the thought of you having my child. I can see it, a little girl with your hair color and my eyes or a son with your kindness and my love for sugar. I can see it and it surprises me how much I want that with you. Just today isn't the day but it doesn't mean that it won't ever happen. The loss does hurt but after awhile is will get better."

He saw it before. He saw parents lose their children and while a miscarriage was nothing compared to losing a living, breathing child, he felt the hurt. Reid had just hoped that he never would have to experience that excruciating pain for losing a child like that. Now he would wonder if he would have had a son or a daughter and who they would have become. Yet, a part of him was relieved that his child would never have to know the cruelty of the world and that the child would never experience some of the terror that child victims have experienced. More importantly, his child would never have to fear his or her own mind. That is really the only peace he could hold onto.

"I could picture the baby you know. I wonder if he would have your eyes or if she would be as tall as you. I wonder what their personality would be like. I can see you holding our baby. You would have this smile that would just light up the world and you would be so happy. I can picture me coming home to you asleep on the couch with a sleeping baby on your chest. I can see a little girl getting into my makeup and a little boy trying to fit into your shoes." Her voice choked up. "I can see it so clearly. I want that."

"It will happen, just not today." He took her hand and kissed it with his eyes closed. "It will happen, someday."

Most of the people in New York city didn't want to admit that they agreed with it but the criminals that had gotten away with their crime that were now being murdered could be considered a good thing. The team didn't say whether they agreed with what the vigilante was doing but Reid got the impression that Hotch was leaning toward the vigilante's side. Reid however didn't believe that anyone could be murdered, even Huggins didn't deserve to be shot and a flint knife stuck in his ear.

It was raining and the team sat around a table in a Chinese restaurant. The passed bowls filled with food back and forth between the team members. Each used their chop sticks to eat but Reid was having more trouble than the rest of the team. They discussed the vigilante and those he had murdered.

"You know that there was a big hole in the profile you presented back there." Hotch stated to Gideon but didn't look directly at him. He was to busy dipping some more food onto his plate. He looked around a bit as though he was searching for his chopsticks. Gideon didn't respond right away but instead nodded and looked toward Morgan.

"Can you pass the mu shu pleas?" Morgan nodded and picked up the bowl and handed it to JJ who passed it to Gideon. She looked between Hotch and Gideon.

"Uh, what's the hole?" She asked. JJ wasn't a profiler but the profile sounded rather accurate to her. It didn't sound as though they had left anything out. She was confused on what could be missing. Nothing seemed to, according to JJ, be amiss.

"I left out the possibility that our unsub might be a cop." Gideon answered as he took the mu shu from JJ. He dipped some on his plate before digging into his food. He looked grim at the thought. He knew what the reaction would be if he presented the idea of the vigilante being a cop. Not only would he be presented with cold hostility but it could get the team thrown off the case.

"Well they do know the system and their definitely over worked and under paid." He stated as he moved his chop sticks as he spoke. He too was grim because he once was a cop in Chicago. He could understand both sides. He would never want to think one of his fellow cops being accused of murder, yet as a profiler he knew that it was highly possible, especially in a case like this.

"They see so much injustice every day; they could easily take matters into their own hands." He stated with his mouth full.

"When someone like our victim is killed, police refer to the murder as a public service murder." He stated as he tried and failed as keeping the food in between his chop sticks. He never was good at those things. He was getting frustrated because he was used to being good at most things. However, anything that needed any type of coordination, Reid struggled with it.

"You know how many rapists I saw walk during my sex crimes days?" She spoke as Reid opened his mouth but the food he was trying to insert into it was being flicked across the table. "Either the victims didn't want to press charges or the juries said she was asking for it. It was enough to make you explode."

"It's a long way from feeling like that and committing murder." She asked as Reid looked rather pleased with himself for being able to eat something with his chop sticks. "Don't you think?"

"No, not really." Hotch inserted with his mouth full once again. A waiter walked past the table and Reid leaned out and stopped him.

"Can I get a fork perhaps?" He asked. The team laughed slightly around the table. "Did you know that experts credit Confucius with the advent of the chop sticks? He acquitted knives with acts of aggression?" He stated as Morgan smiled widely. He held a pair of chop sticks in front of Reid and looked at his young friend.

"You don't know how to use them, do you?" There was laughter in his voice. It wasn't mean but it did have that teasing manner to it. Reid sighed in defeat. He put his chop sticks down.

"It is like try to forge for dinner with a pair of number two pencils." He took the chop sticks out of his hands. The table laughed at Reid's sarcastic tone. JJ took pity on the young genius and took the chop sticks from him.

"Here let me help you." She took a thin hair twisty from her pocket and tied it around the end of the chop sticks. She didn't like to see Reid laughed at. It was like a teenage girl seeing her younger brother being picked on while on the playground. She felt as though she needed to help him in any way she could. It was some type of maternal instinct that she had.

"Ah, the rubber band trick." Morgan stated from across the table. JJ nodded and agreed as she continued tying the chop sticks together. Everyone had to learn somehow and this was how she learned to use them. They all watched JJ tie them and hand them back to Reid. They continued eating as Morgan spoke.

"Well New York City cops do have a lot of pressure on them." The conversation turned back serious. The case was in the for-front of all their minds. "Every move they make is scrutinized."

"Once of the first cases a criminal profiling, happened when a New York City asked a criminal physiologist friend to help with the mad bomber case." Gideon stated.

"The mad bomber case was a major inspiration for the Unabomber." Reid chimed in with his all knowing knowledge. He was having better success with his chop sticks now that they had the hair tie around them. "He eluded cops for sixteen years starting in nineteen forty but kept his promise a never set off a single bomb during the Second World War."

"Physiatrist James Brussels developed a profiler so accurate, he predicted that when they caught the bomber he'd be wearing a double breasted suit and it would be buttoned." Gideon stated in his haunting voice. It was the voice that made everyone around him know that he was the best. Members to the BAU team listened to him and thought back to the Foot Path Killer and how he knew that that killer stuttered. Elle laughed.

"You guys. We are here in New York and even when we are not talking about our case we end up talking about another profiler." Her voice held humor in it. Reid picked up a green bean from his plate but dropped it on the floor. He just looked at it and sighed. He would never get used to those things.

"You're right." Hotch stated from beside Elle. "So Elle, you seeing anyone?" Morgan laughed and Elle just sighed in annoyance.

"Other than you Hotch, the only one here with a stable relationship is Reid." The team laughed along with her while Reid blushed beat read. It was true. While Gideon had a relationship with his college friend Sarah, none of the team knew that other than Reid. Morgan was too much of a player and had very little time to commit to a relationship. JJ hasn't met anyone who she felt a connection with and Elle was too private to admit whether or not she was seeing anyone. If she way, she wasn't going to let them know that.

"How is Renee Reid?" Gideon asked. They had talked about everything the first time he came into the office after the accident. Everyone knew about the miscarriage but no one was going to talk about it. It was one of those topics that became off limits and everyone knew that even without speaking those words aloud.

"Alright. She is still in pain but she is going stir crazy. She doesn't like just sitting at home." It was true. Not being able to leave or do anything because she was in too much pain was driving her crazy. He found her a couple of times trying to reach for something to high. He even caught her once trying to vacuum. They got into a mini argument after that.

"Garcia said she hadn't found anything on Huggins. It is like he just disappeared." Morgan said. It was frustrating. They all wanted Huggins badly. Morgan liked Renee, mainly because she made Reid happy and she was one who didn't put up with his crap. She reminded him of his sisters in that way. JJ knew that if anything happened to Renee, it would kill Reid while Elle was more focused on the mental state of Renee. She had called her a couple of times to talk and Renee said that it helped to talk to someone who wasn't really involved. She said it made her feel better and less of a victim. The two elder members of the team were slightly different. While Gideon didn't directly get involved, he was more than happy to listen to his protégée talk about the tragedy. Hotch however was dealing mostly with the red tape and jurisdiction issues with Renee's attack.

"I don't know how long the police surveillance will hold up. Unless Huggins shows up soon, I wouldn't be surprised if they are pulled off before long." Hotch voiced. While it wasn't what any of them had wanted. What they wanted was Huggins behind bars and to pay for what he had done. Not only would he be charged with assault and battery but with parole violations and resisting arrest.

"I hate this." Reid stated. JJ put her hand on his arm while Morgan squeezed his shoulder.

"We know kid. We know." He stated to the young genius. The table grew quiet, none of them daring to speak. Elle sighed as she looked around. Everything was glum as the weather outside. They listened to the thunder roll over head.

While on the plane home, Reid had received a text from Garcia. All it said was for him to come to her "lair" as she so appropriately called her office. She didn't say why but he was hopeful. He was nervous. It was late afternoon by the time they got back to the BAU. Most of the FBI personal had gone home, leaving only the workaholics and the cleaning crew. Yet, he knew Garcia would be there. The team didn't question him when he all but ran to Garcia's office. While they didn't say anything, the team did shoot him some curious looks. Morgan even made a comment to Elle about him running like Forrest from the movie "Forrest Gump." Once he reached her office he knocked quickly and heard her voice from inside.

"Enter mortal." Her ever cheery voice greeted him. He opened the door and saw Garcia's ever colorful self. He always wondered about her fashion sense. While her outfit, which consisted of a red skirt and a bright blue shirt, was rather tame compared to some of her other attire Reid was still surprised to see someone who could look like a human rainbow day after day. "Ah, junior G-man! Just the man I need to see."

"What is it?" His voice was high and it squeaked slightly. She smiled ruefully at him and moved her finger, signaling for him to come closer. He came closer as he took his messenger bag off and sat it down on one of Garcia's chairs.

"I found something that might interest you." She typed on her key board and an image of Huggins popped up on the screen. From what he could see it was an ATM camera. "I saw that someone and taken a withdrawal from his bank account. I searched and eventually found him on an ATM camera in Huntsville, Alabama."

"You found him?" His heart began to race and he took a deep breath. Could all this be over? Could Huggins be in custody? While he hoped it was true, it just seemed too easy. Gideon always told him that if something seemed too easy, it was. There was most likely something more to it than he saw.

"Yes and I called that number gave me for a William Noss. They sent a cruiser out to his brother's but his brother said that they turned Huggins away. Apparently they disowned him after his conviction. They don't know where he went after that." Her voice got sad by the end of her speech.

"He got away?" He asked gently.

"Yes but police Alabama are watching the state lines and they have all of Huntsville under surveillance but he hasn't turned up since taking money from the ATM. His cell phone has been silent as well."

"How long ago was this?" Reid asked. He knew the likely hood of Huggins being found in Alabama was slim to none. He most likely was long gone by now.

"Three hours ago." Garcia stated and that just confirmed Reid's fears. He sighed and Garcia looked despondent. "He is gone isn't he?" Reid nodded and Garcia looked back at Huggins face. They just watched him. Reid's mind was going a mile a minute. There were so many different outcomes that could derive from Huggins's trip to Alabama and none of them could have a good ending. "I'll keep looking."

"Thanks Garcia." With that, Reid got up, grabbed his messenger bag and headed out the door. He just couldn't shake the sinking feeling that his gut held. He just knew that this wasn't going to end well and that scared him. A rejection like this could send Huggins spiraling. That and factor in that he began drinking again, the outcome could be dangerous.

**A/N: Well, there it is. I knew that they needed to have the conversation about the miscarriage because it was a major blow to their relationship. I know the path that Huggins is going down and I wanted to show that he was in Alabama for a short time. I just had issues with how to write that out and Garcia seemed to be the most logical choice. The Chinese part was just my favorite scene from the episode **_**The Real Rain. **_

**Anyone know what episode is next and how that could play out? Review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Seventeen: Hollywood

March turned into April and Reid found himself in Los Angeles with Gideon for a profiling conference. It wasn't a big conference, seeing that it was only for one police force but it was better than nothing. They requested the conference because the police chief had asked for it. Gideon, who always loved to teach, had jumped at the idea. He decided that Reid would be the best to accompany him to the conference. He thought it would be best for Reid to get away for a few days that didn't involve a case.

Even though he called Renee every chance he got. While he missed Renee he was excited to see an old friend, Parker Dunley. Parker was one of the few classmates that he had that didn't tease him. He was the one who stuck up for him after the incident on the football field. Parker and Reid didn't really get to know each other until after Reid started helping couch that basketball team. While Parker preferred art of basketball, he thought sports would help pay for his college. He was right, playing basketball got him through school and with the money he saved, he was able to start his art gallery.

While visiting Parker's gallery, Reid met the actress Lila Archer. Reid didn't feel exactly comfortable around the young starlet. Perhaps it was because he found her attractive and to him that felt wrong. While he thought she was beautiful in the old Hollywood sense, he couldn't help but find every imperfection. Her hair was too dark as were her eyes. She was too tall and she did her makeup all wrong. He also wasn't a fan of the Hollywood tan that she had.

It wasn't that Lila wasn't a nice person, she was but she just wasn't Renee. He could tell that she was flirting with him and outside of Renee, his old professor and hookers, that didn't happen when he first met a woman. Normally, they would meet and once Reid opened him mouth, he repelled the woman. So when Gideon wanted to leave the gallery, Reid was relieved.

Now, the next day after the last stretch of conferences, Reid found himself sitting in the back of the police vehicle heading to a crime scene. Natalie Ryan, an actress that he never heard of, was found murdered in her home. While he was intrigued about the murder and how Hollywood would react to it, he mainly just wanted to get home and see Renee. He sighed as he pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

"Hey." She sounded miserable and there was the sound of tears in her voice. Reid sighed knowing that while her days were becoming better, she was still grieving. He hoped that the case wouldn't run to long because her birthday was at the end of the week. He wanted to be there for that, hoping that it might cheer her up.

"Hey." He replied but his response wasn't any more enthusiastic as her's was. He could tell that she knew that the tone in his voice was off. He looked up front and noticed that Gideon's and Detective Kim's conversation had halted.

"You have a case don't you?" Her voice grew even more despondent. In many ways, knowing that he was leaving for an out of town trip was a lot better than an unexpected one because they had that time to say goodbye. Yet, on the other hand it was worse because it was the countdown to the goodbye. Now that he had a case while he was already out of town didn't help matters, not when it was that close to her birthday.

"More likely than not. I hope it won't be long but with the victim being famous, it could possibly make things even more complicated." Reid thought aloud. He never worked on a case where anyone was well known. He had memorized cases of Hollywood murders and knew what could be expected but he knew that there were things that had to be experienced and not read to be able to learn. He had a feeling that this would be one of those experiences.

"A famous victim? Who is it?" Renee's interest was peaked. She was highly disappointed that Reid wouldn't be home soon but she couldn't deny that the idea of a Hollywood death didn't sound intriguing. She was one of those people that when a tragedy happened in Hollywood, she was clued it. It wasn't like the tabloid stories where everyone gets divorced every other day but it was the true tragedies that get her attention.

"Natalie Ryan." He responded and Renee gasped. While he knew his girlfriend kept up with the pop culture it always surprised him when she knew about things and people that he didn't. Reid didn't want to sound pompous but he wasn't used to others having knowledge that he didn't have. All his life, Reid had always been the smartest kid in the room.

"No!"

"You know of her?" Reid asked her.

"Spencer, I have nothing better to do right now than to watch pathetic soap operas right now. So, yes, I know who Natalie Ryan is….was." Her voice was in disbelief and Reid could detect a hint of sadness in her voice. He had never heard of Natalie Ryan before, so she was like any other victim in his minds. There was nothing any more or less special than a common woman murdered. "I bet you will have to meet plenty of stars out there now."

"I met Lila Archer last night. She came into the gallery last night and Parker introduced us." He responded. His mind flashed to the night before and blushed at the thought of Lila's flirting. He didn't know if Renee needed to know about that. He sighed, he didn't want to hide anything from her but she didn't need anything that could cause her any type of distress.

"Lila Archer? That girl from that_ Baywatch_ wannabe show?" Reid laughed at the wording she decided to use when describing the show. He had never seen the show, since he hardly watched TV outside of Star-Trek and random documentaries.

"Um, I guess so." He was confused. Reid had never heard of a show called _Baywatch _and he didn't know how Lila's show compared to that one. He frowned and the lines in his forehead increased.

"You've never seen _Baywatch_?" Rene asked and laughed lightly. "I rather like that. Most guys watch it to ogle the hardly dressed woman on the show." The car pulled up to a house that had people with cameras surrounding the house. They were snapping wildly and Reid just marveled at the apparent chaos.

"We are pulling up. I will call you soon." He stated and he heard her sigh. It wasn't a sigh of being tired or a sigh of content. It was a sigh of disappointment and it pained Reid to know that he was a part of that feeling.

"Come home soon." She stated in a calm voice. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Lila Archer curled up on her couch in a small ball. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she attempted to come to grips with Michael, her manager's death. He was really one of the few people she could really trust in Hollywood. Everyone out there was fake or after something. He was the only person who truly saw her for who she was and now he was dead. He never wanted something from her. Michael was like a surrogate father to her, seeing how her father died when she was very young.

Reid entered her living room from the back patio. He was wearing sweats that Morgan had given him from the station. They were loose on him and hung in all the wrong places. They swallowed him but at the moment those were the last thing on her mind. He looked at Lila and felt for her. Granted he didn't share the feelings she apparently had for him but that didn't mean he disliked her.

"Lila?" He called softly as he hesitantly walked toward her. He sat down on the arm of a chair that was cattycornered from the couch she sat upon. "I…..are you okay?" He asked. He didn't know how to comfort her. She wasn't Renee, nothing like her in fact and he didn't know how to help her. That protective feeling he got when Renee was upset wasn't there.

"Michael was like family." She didn't look at him, instead focused her gaze forward at the painting on the wall. She looked at the painting and remembered the day Parker had given it to her. He was cocky about it and he tried so hard to impress her. Parker was nice but like so many others, he wanted something from her.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's just so hard to trust people out here. Everybody wants something from me, that's why I thought you were different."

"I know I should have told you about Michael and about Renee-" He was going to say more but was interrupted by Gideon, who he didn't know was standing behind him. He turned when Gideon spoke.

"I told him not to." Lila turned when the new voice entered the conversation. "He was only following my orders." Gideon patted Reid on the shoulder and walked away. They shared a brief look and Reid knew that Lila and he were going to have a long conversation.

"You know the last time I was fully able to trust someone was at Julliard, before I was a somebody." She paused and shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that." She turned fully and looked at Reid. Lila crossed her legs and wiped her tears away. "You said you had a girlfriend. Tell me about her."

He did tell her, right after she had kissed him and right before he told her that her manager was dead. He pushed her away and he could tell that she wasn't used to that. He was shocked when she kissed him but it didn't feel right. She wasn't Renee and now he was settled with that guilt that he had kissed another woman. He cheated or at least, he felt like he did. Now, he pushed her away before anything could really happen but he didn't discourage her all the while she was flirting with him. He didn't flirt back but it was the fact that he didn't stop her.

"Her name is Renee. She is a kindergarten teacher. She loves kids. Her younger sister, Hannah is ten, almost eleven and is Renee's whole world. She was raised by her grandmother and they are very close. Her grandmother is a very intimidating woman but I think she approves of me, even for a profiler it is hard to tell." He laughed thinking back to the first time he had met Lillian Moore. "She lives with her friend Nora who she had been roommates with since her days at Georgetown. Renee is shy but can be very vocal when she wants to be." He stopped and smiled. "I want to marry her one day."

Lila looked at him as though he was a rare creature in a zoo. She wasn't use to men talking like that. She watched the way his face lit up when he talked about her. She wanted that. She wanted someone to talk about her the way Reid talked about Renee. Lila wanted someone to look like that when they thought of her. If Reid wasn't taken, she would have done everything in her power to make Reid her man but she couldn't break up something that even she could tell was strong.

"You want the white picket fence with two point five kids and a golden retriever." Lila joked and smiled lightly. Reid's smile grew large and his eyes grew wide with understanding and love. In that moment Lila realized that she wanted that too but she knew that it would never be with Reid.

"Maybe not the dog, they don't react well to me." He laughed and Lila laughed lightly back. She looked up and saw that Reid's smile faded slightly. She could see that there was something flying through his mind.

"What is it?" Lila asked.

"It's nothing." He stopped and then looked at Lila. He sighed. "It's just that Renee and I are going through a tough time. She had a miscarriage and the thought of kids right now kids is a touchy subject." Reid stated. He avoided her eyes while speaking but after a moment he caught her eye. Lila just looked at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry." She stated. Reid looked away from her and to the painting. It was as if the painting was coming to life before his eyes. Pieces where removing themselves and placing themselves in another position. It was like a puzzle that was put together wrong.

"Julliard." Reid stated as he recalled something Lila had said a few minutes before. "Didn't you say that you used to live on Houston Street?"

"What?" Lila asked. She was confused. She didn't know where this was coming from. One moment he was telling about something painful and the next he is asking her about an old address.

"You were a waitress and you lived on Houston."

"Yeah." Lila replied as Reid got up from the edge of the chair and walked closer to the painting. Lila as well got up from her seat and walked over to where he was standing. She followed his gaze to the painting and yet she was unable to see what he saw. All she saw was a painting she had received from an acquaintance.

"I need to take this thing apart."

Reid could tell that the apartment was dark even though it was only four in the afternoon. It wasn't all that unexpected because she hadn't been herself lately. Reid knew it was the process of grief. There were seven stages of grief. The first step was shock. When they had learned that Renee had been pregnant, it was a shock and completely unexpected. Then to lose that child in the same moment they learned of their child was shocking. Then there was the pain and the guilt. It was painful to lose something they never really had but Renee started to blame herself. She kept saying that she shouldn't have come home that afternoon but went straight to her grandmother's. Reid blamed himself for not being there. While logically he knew he had to be in New Mexico, he still felt that he should have been there.

Once Renee had moved past the pain and the guilt, she got angry. She started to blame her father. Renee had a few items that her father had given her when she was younger but Renee destroyed them. The snow globe she had gotten was smashed against the wall. Any photos she had were burnt. Any type of reminder of her father had been destroyed. However, that faze passed and Renee moved onto the next step of grief. Reid was still angry and he didn't know if he could get over that anger but unlike Renee, he could take his anger out during his job. Tracking down criminals was a good way to get anger out of his system.

Now Renee was on the fourth step; depression. She spent most of her time that she was recovering lying in bed or on the couch watching soap operas. She would burst out into tears during scenes that were not meant to be cried at. Reid attempted to be a good boyfriend and just held her while she cried. He could feel that depression seeping into him but he tried to be strong for her.

So, knowing what he was facing, Reid sighed and pushed open the apartment door. While it wasn't pitch black, seeing that there was a lamp turned on casting a glow over Renee's blond hair, the apartment was mainly covered in shadows. The TV was on and Reid could see that Renee was asleep on the couch. He moved slowly toward her and sat down. He pushed a stray hair out of the way of her face which caused her to stir. She sat up slightly and leaned into Reid. He kissed the top of her head. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"How are you?" Reid asked into her ear. She looked up at him and Reid knew the answer.

"I've had better days but I've had worst days too." Her voice was hoarse and it broke Reid's heart hearing her in such a state. He squeezed her shoulders while kissing the top of her head again. He squeezed his eyes shut while his lips where on her head.

"Where is Nora?" He asked. He knew she would have been home from work but he didn't see her anywhere.

"In her room. She is on the phone with Denny." Renee replied and Reid's eyes shot up. He gave her a look of disbelief.

"I thought they broke up." It was true. Nora had been moping around, granted not as much as Renee, but still moping all the same after she had broken up with Denny. Reid thought that their apartment had turned into a black hole of depression.

"They did but I think they are trying to work things out." Renee said. "How was LA?"

"Warm." It was brief and Renee just looked at him. She had expected him to tell her all about his case. That and this was considered a "high profile case" because a celebrity was being stalked and a celebrity had been murdered, along with several other people. It had been all over the news and from what Nora said it was all over the tabloids.

"Warm? Nothing more exciting? You were protecting Lila Archer! That had to be exciting." Renee urged. She could tell he was holding something back. It didn't feel right that he was basically hiding something from her. He may be a profiler but Renee had gotten so used to the facial expressions Reid made as well as the words he said. Reid was all but an open book to her so when he was leaving something out, she knew.

"Well, she was interesting to talk to but she seemed reckless and it didn't seem that she fully understood the danger that she was in. That and she was..Well…highly unprofessional." Reid stated. He averted his eyes from hers and that worried Renee.

"What do you mean unprofessional?" She didn't like the sound of that plus the fact that her boyfriend was being very evasive. Reid told her everything from his mother to the trauma that Alexa Lisbon with the football team had put him through.

"Okay please understand that I pushed her away and didn't want her to do it." His voice panicked and his eyes were wide with fear. Renee just looked at him not really knowing what to say. "She kissed me but I pushed her away and told her that I was taken and that I wasn't interested!"

Renee just sat there frozen. She didn't like the idea of another girl pressing herself up against her boyfriend. Yet here he was confessing to it but what hurt was the fact that he considered hiding it. She just felt that stabbing pain in her chest that she had felt before. It was harsher than the pain her ex, Jake, had caused her.

Renee stood and walked away from the couch. Reid slowly followed watching her. Her expression killed him. She was in pain to begin with and the fact that he was causing her more pain just destroyed him inside. He had vowed to make her happy and here he was going against that vow. He stepped forward but Renee stepped back. He reached out to touch her but she back out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me right now." Renee stated. She couldn't look him in the eye. Instead she averted her gaze down. While she was trying to focus on what Reid had said all she could feel was that familiar pain she had tried to let go of long ago. All she could see was Jake with that other woman. All she could feel was that betrayal. Yet, the pain was greater than it had been then. Reid means more to her than Jake did. She loved Reid more than she had loved Jake.

"Renee-"

"Don't." It was breaking. She was trying to be objective but at the moment she didn't feel like she could be. Instead she kept backing away. She didn't want to be near him. She wanted to run and bury itself in a hole and just lay there. All her emotions were caving in on her at once.

Loss. Hurt. Pain. Anger. Betrayal.

"Go. Please. Just go." Reid looked at her and it took all of him not to break down. He didn't know what that meant. He thought he did the right thing. Perhaps he should have told Lila sooner that he was in a relationship or maybe Morgan should have taken to protecting her. He didn't know what he could have changed but all he did know what that it felt as though he was losing Renee.

"Okay." His voice broke and all he could hope for was that he could fix this. He didn't know how but he hoped that he could fix it.

**A/N: Don't hate me. Please. I will try and have the next installment of this episode (which I am breaking into two chapters) up soon but I have a lot of school work. I have a three page rhetorical essay to write (not a lot of pages but it is stumping me, it's boring to write), a demand letter to write, and a case brief plus a few other things out of my text. I will try as hard as I can but it won't be too long I hope. **

**Who knows, I might put it off to the last minute and work on this first since I actually enjoy writing this.**


	18. Chapter 18

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Eighteen: Say Goodbye to Hollywood

Renee turned twenty-four and all she could do was stay in bed. She looked at the clock and knew that she had close to an hour left. She looked at her phone and saw that Reid had called for the twelfth time that day to wish her a happy birthday. As conceded and as self-mutilated as it sounded, Reid's were the only voice mail she listened to. It was painful but she needed to hear his voice. She was too proud to call him and seek comfort because she knew that he would come running.

She felt guilty for reacting the way she did when he told her about Lila but it hurt. She had been cheated on before, seeing how Jake slept with several women while they were together but that huge betrayal never hurt as deeply as this small almost insignificant one did. That scared her. She knew she loved Reid but it never occurred to her how much she loved him; not until her heart broke. Not only was she suffering the loss of her pregnancy but now she was suffering from losing the man she had hoped to spend her life with.

Renee felt the phone vibrate again and noticed that it was Hannah calling. She moaned and pushed her phone away. She normally didn't ignore her sister's phone calls but at the moment she just wasn't interested in talking with anyone at the moment. She knew that her grandmother and Hannah knew about her issues with Reid at the moment because she overheard Nora on the phone. Nora didn't mention the words "break-up" but it was kind of implied. She didn't want to think that Reid and she were broken up. She had hope that they could work out their problems and fix their relationship. But to do that she knew she would have to at least answer his calls.

Yet, it all came back to the fact that another woman had thrown herself at the love of her life. And it wasn't just any woman; it was Lila Archer, a woman that made most men in the country have wet dreams. To Reid's credit, he pushed her away and told her that he was involved with Renee and Renee tried to rationalize that. However, nothing seemed rational at the moment. She sighed and buried herself deeper into the mattress. That however didn't last very long. Nora busted through the door and took Renee's covers and whipped them off of her. Renee groaned and gave Nora the finger, who just laughed.

"Up." Nora stated in a very firm voice but Renee detected a hint of amusement. Renee shook her head and buried her head into her pillow. Nora grabbed her best friend and roommates hand and attempted to pull her up. However, it was like pulling dead weight because Renee didn't want to get up. She moaned and groaned and did everything possible to keep her position on the bed. "Come on."

"No. It's my birthday and I will sleep if I want to." Renee's voice was murmured and blocked by the pillow. With that Nora laughed again and pulled harder. With the pull Nora was able to drag Renee off the bed causing her to fall and hit her bottom on the floor. "Ow!"

"Sorry." Nora apologized. "The point is that you need to get off your ass and come watch David Letterman with me while eating some Ben and Jerry ice cream. And besides, it's almost eleven so you only have an hour left. Your birthday is almost over your comeback is irrelevant."

"Nora!" Renee whined but Nora pulled her to her feet and dragged her to the living room. The living room was set up like a girl's slumber party dream. Blankets and pillows were arranged around the room. Ice cream and popcorn were sitting on the coffee table beside some highly caffeinated drinks. They sat down and Renee looked around. She had not been in this part of the apartment since she kicked Reid out of it. They sat down and watched the comedic David Letterman make jokes about his and that. Renee hardly paid attention to the television show. It wasn't until he heard the voice of Letterman say the last thing in the world she wanted to hear.

"And for our final guest, she well known for her role in the volleyball television hit _Beach Ball_, please welcome Lila Archer." Renee's head snapped up and she lunged for the remote. However Nora had already known about this and pulled the remote far from her reach. Renee winced at the movement seeing that she still was sore in certain places.

"Sit and listen." Nora's voice was commanding and Renee shrunk back and turned her attention to the television. Lila Archer was beautiful, she had to admit. Her hair was down in an old Hollywood style and her dress was short but not in a prostitute way. The dress was cream color and it sparkled but not too much. The crowd laughed at something she had said and she laughed along with them.

Renee's eyesight was brought to her bright red lips; lips that had touched Reid's. She could see the appeal to her, seeing that she was very attractive. Renee just watched her talk but didn't really listen to what she was saying. She just watched her lips move. She could help but have that sinking feeling in her gut. She felt guilty.

_He pushed her away. _That little voice in the back of her head chimed. She sighed. Perhaps she did over react just a tad but could anyone blame her? Not after what she had been through? There were so many emotions that were coursing through her and now she could add guilt to her list of many emotions.

"Now what is this all about?" Renee turned back onto the show to see Letterman pull out a tabloid. Lila laughed while throwing her head back. "It says and I quote, 'A Mystery Man in Lila's Life?' so is there a new man?"

"No, there isn't. The guy on the cover was one of the agents working on my stalker case and-" Lila stated but was cut off by Letterman.

"How are you dealing with the stalker now that she is away getting some help?" Letterman asked and his voice turned somewhat concerned. Lila looked at her hands briefly and smiled in a tight lip smiled.

"It was hard because I knew her and she was my friend but at the same time I am relieved. I feel sick that she killed all those people but she is in the best place that she can be. I think she will be there for the remainder of her life and I want to help her." Her answer was very diplomatic. It was rehearsed and Renee knew that it wasn't a topic she really wanted to discuss.

"Yeah, well, back to Mr. Super Hot Special Agent. Is there anything there?" Letterman asked and Lila went back to smiling a real smile. She tilted her head and shook it in the negative manner. The crowd booed and she just laughed.

"He is a very sweet guy and is the most intelligent person I've met but he has a girlfriend." The crowd booed louder and that just caused her to laugh again. "He talked a lot about his girlfriend and he is just head over heels in love with her. He did say that he wanted to marry her. He wants the whole white picket fence with two kids. He wants the American dream without the golden retriever. He says that dogs don't react well to him" The crowd awed at her response and she smiled widely and gave the audience a sympathetic look. "I know! Why can't guys be more like him?"

"You might have just ruined his proposal." Letterman said and Lila laughed again.

"Well let's just hope she isn't watching."

"I wouldn't say that, we could always use the ratings! Anyway, did he show you the ring? Tell you any wedding plans?"

"No. Actually in that picture on the cover we were talking about his girlfriend. He said that he didn't have a ring as of yet and that he wasn't exactly looking for one. He said that he wanted to marry her but they just weren't at that place but he hoped that sooner rather than later he would ask." With that they soon changed to another topic and Nora muted the TV. She turned so she was facing Renee.

"So, feel like a bitch yet?" Nora asked and Renee groaned. She put her head in her hands again. She got up from the couch and grabbed her key. Nora jumped up and stood in front of her.

"Oh, no, where do you think you are going?" Nora asked.

"To Spencer's." Renee stated. After seeing Lila Archer talk about Reid in the way she did it made her feel the need to see him. The guilt grew and the only thing she could think of was going to see Reid and begging for forgiveness. She knew Reid was a kind hear and would forgive her, or at least she hoped he would. She could say she forgave him but there really wasn't anything for her to forgive. Reid hadn't done anything wrong. He wasn't Jake.

"Oh no, friends don't let friends drive drunk." Nora stated and held out her hand indicating for her roommate to give her the keys.

"I'm not drunk." Renee protested.

"You are under the influence of narcotics. Give me the keys and I will drive you myself." With that Renee handed over the keys and they both headed out the door.

The bullpen was dark and even the cleaning crew had gone home, seeing that it was getting close to midnight. The only two people left where Reid and Morgan. Reid stayed behind because he was dreading heading back to his apartment, cold and alone. The last two days had been hell for him knowing that Renee wasn't going to be there and that she wasn't answering his calls. It was her birthday and it felt wrong that he wasn't able to be there. He thought back to the silver necklace he had gotten her that had her birthstone on it. That was tucked away in his desk at his apartment.

Morgan was there because Reid was. That fact was plain and simple. He looked over at the younger agent and sighed. It was no use, he didn't know if the kid was going to go home at all and while Morgan loved Reid like a younger brother, he was not sleeping at his desk for him. The neck cramp really wasn't worth it. Morgan got up from his desk and put his coat on. Reid and he shared a few pleasantries before Morgan turned. He stopped when Reid's voice spoke.

"Hey Morgan?" Reid stated hesitantly. "Has there ever been a girl you wanted to be with for more than one night?" Reid knew that the topic was sensitive seeing how Morgan froze. However, it was true. No one on the team has seen Morgan be with a girl more than once.

"Excuse me?" Morgan didn't like where that was going. He knew he had commitment issues. He knew it was because of the whole mess with Carl Buford made him that way. He was promiscuous and profiling 101 stated that most children who were molested in their childhood grow up to be promiscuous. Now, the team didn't know that but Morgan knew himself well enough that was the reason.

"I've never seen you with the same girl twice." It was a fact and Reid felt comfortable with facts but for some reason, this one made his palms sweat. Perhaps it was because Morgan was advancing on him in a slow manner that was greatly intimidating.

"What? Are you calling me a dog?"

"No! No! No, not at all." Reid back tracked his thought process a few moments before moving on. "I'm just trying to figure out if this feeling I have is ever going to go away." Reid looked down at his desk and sighed. "I think Renee broke up with me but I don't know."

"Reid, what we do for a living takes up all of our time and you know a relationship is hard enough." Morgan stated, hoping that he could comfort the young genius. Morgan could profile that even if they did break up, it would be for long. "I can't answer that for you but here is what I do know. You don't have to come up with that answer tonight." With that Morgan headed toward the door and Reid smiled. No, it could wait until the morning. He then would go to Renee's and hopefully make her talk to him.

"Have a good weekend." Reid called after him.

"Yeah, you too Romeo." Reid smiled and looked at the tabloid that featured him and Lila. He tossed the magazine into the trash and didn't take it out again.

Reid approached his door but paused. There was light coming from underneath it. That wasn't right. No one should be in his apartment. He checked his watch. It was forty five minutes passed twelve. He tried the door knob and it was locked. Curious. Reid felt hope swell up in him but he mentally scolded himself. She couldn't be in there, no matter how much he wished she was. He shook his head and thought that he must have left the light on before he went to work.

He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He did his usual routine of taking his messenger bag off while kicking off his shoes. He stopped short when he saw Nora sitting on one of his bar stools while reading one of his profiling books by David Rossi. He saw her nose scrunch up and Reid could tell that she was repulsed by what she read.

"Nora?" Her head shot up and she closed the book. She jumped down from the bar stool and grabbed her coat and purse. She all but skipped over to where Reid stood. He was bemused; Nora was the last person he expected to see in his apartment at close to one in the morning.

"When Renee said that you pulled odd hours I didn't expect you to be coming home at one in the morning." Nora joked. She patted his cheek and was out the door before he was able to really ask her what she doing there. He just watched her leave and headed into the living room. What he saw made his heart stop. Renee was lying on his couch, fast asleep. He didn't really know what to do. Did he wake her or let her sleep? Well, he knew she wouldn't be pleased if she woke up here, especially when she wasn't too please with him.

Reid sat down beside Renee's sleeping form and brushed a stray hair away from her. She stirred slightly but didn't wake fully. He just looked at her and his heart ached even more. He didn't want to believe that this would be the last time he would ever see her.

"Renee." He shook her gently and she opened her eyes. She sat up and winced as she went. Reid on reflex grabbed a pillow and put it behind her back. She thanked him but averted her eyes. She looked at everything but Reid. "Why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you." Reid didn't say anything but just looked at her. He wasn't sure if what she had to say was something he wanted to hear. "I wanted to apologize. I over reacted and I am sorry for that. It's just that I am going through so much that it just felt like everything was caving in on me."

"I get it. I really do but I didn't want to hurt you, I really didn't. I pushed her away, Lila means nothing to me. I don't want her, I want you. I love you and it scares me that-"

"I know."

"you might-what?" Reid asked in a bemused manner. It took him a minute to register that she had spoken. He wanted to hear what she had to say but when Reid went on one of his tangents it took a few tries to get him to stop speaking. However, Renee always had that affect on Reid. It only took one syllable to get him to be silent.

"I know you love me and I know you pushed Lila away. You didn't do anything wrong. I just over reacted. Like I said with the miscarriage and everything with my dad has taken a toll on me. I just…it hurts Spencer." Renee started to cry and Reid took her into his arms. "I love you. I really do but the thought of losing you, after everything I have lost is mind numbing. When you said that Lila kissed you-" Reid attempted to interrupt but Renee put her finger on his lips. "I know you pushed her away but the point is that she did kiss you. The thing is, when you told me all I could think about was what Jake did and how it felt at the time."

"I would never cheat on you. I couldn't." Reid looked helplessly at her. He didn't know what to say to make her believe that. "No other woman appeals to me. The moment I met you, you were all I could think about. I got this feeling in my gut when you were around or when I heard your voice. When I got to know you my chest would tighten and it was like nothing made sense and when you're someone who can understand everything, its mind boggling."

"I know and I believe that. I really do. However but all I felt was Jake's betrayal, only it was stronger. When I learned that Jake was sleeping around on me, it hurt but the mere thought of you simply kissing another woman destroyed me. You mean more to me than anyone else and that scares me. Out of everyone I have ever known, you could hurt me more than any of them."

"It is the same way for me. From the moment you told me to get out of your apartment, I was in agony. I was on auto pilot. Only after I talked to Morgan did I feel somewhat better." Reid stated and laughed lightly. She moved out of his arms and he took her hand in his. He just need some type of contact with her.

"You talked to Morgan? If it wasn't for Nora, I don't think I would have come here tonight. I would have eventually but not tonight." She laughed and Reid smiled.

"I guess we have good friends." Reid stated with a smile.

"I guess we do." Renee replied. She leaned in and kissed him. It was gentle at first but quickly turned passionate. She moved her way onto his lap and straddled his legs. She began to yank on his tie while he found his way up her shirt. She grinded her hips into him but just not as forcefully as she normally would have but enough to get a reaction from him. When she found the reaction she was looking for, she reached for his belt but he grabbed her hands and pushed them away.

"Renee, we can't." He whispered in a highly strained voice. His voice was hoarse and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her, but she was still injured. He couldn't risk hurting her anymore than she already was.

"Why?" She sounded rejected. They hadn't been together in an intimate way since before her father had attacked her. It wasn't because the desire wasn't there, it was but it was because of everything they had lost. Other than the obvious fact that she was hurt, there was the fact that they grew apart in a sense. They remained connected but at the same time they were mourning their loss of a child. That and Renee was dealing with the knowledge that her father may be out to harm her.

Reid wondered if they would have been able to fix their relationship if Lila hadn't come into the picture? It some twisted sense, Lila throwing herself at Reid saved their relationship. Both Renee and Reid bottled their feelings up inside until it exploded. Yet, now there were talking and communicating.

"I don't want to hurt you." Reid answered honestly. He wanted her more than anything in the world but he knew that the risk of hurting her. That knowledge of the risk was greater than his desire.

"You can be gentle. I know you can." Renee whispered and unbuttoned his shirt button by button. He swallowed and it was getting harder and harder to resist her; she grinded her hips again causing Reid to groan out load. Renee giggled and began to nibble on his neck. While she tried her hardest, Renee could still feel that he was resisting. "What if we stay in this position? I will lead and if it gets too much, I will stop."

"Promise?" She didn't respond but instead leaned in and kissed him. They fought for dominance as Renee finished her work on his shirt. She threw it aside and did the same for the undershirt he wore underneath. When that was down, she stood from her position with the help from Reid and slowly took her pants off. Reid gently removed his pants as Renee tossed her own tank top onto the growing pile of clothes.

Renee stood naked in front for her boyfriend and Reid just looked at her. He could never really get used to her naked form. While he wasn't a virgin when they met seeing her naked was like being a virgin again. Renee slowly climbed back onto his lap. Reid lined himself up with her entrance and Renee sank herself down onto him.

Later, they rested on the couch under a few blankets. Reid looked at the clock and knew that the sun would be rising soon. He buried his face into her hair and inhaled. Renee giggled and Reid smiled into her hair. He knew she wasn't asleep because she didn't have the small snore she always made when she slept. Reid kissed her head again as she snuggled closer. He traced a few light circles on her arm that made her sigh.

"You don't have to go in to the office today, do you?" She asked in a sleepy voice. She was comfortable and didn't want to move, ever. She wanted to stay in that position for the rest of time. Compared to where she was only a few hours before, this was perfection.

"It's the weekend." Reid stated and she giggled.

"It is isn't it?" She looked him in the eye and she could see that he was happy. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: I said I was going to try and make it quick didn't I? Review please.**


	19. Chapter 19

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Nineteen: A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

Reid smiled when he heard the lock in the door turn. He didn't tell Renee that he was coming home from Mexico. He thought that it would be best if he could be home for her first day back. The last two weeks had been peaceful and happy since their reunion. At first they were walking on egg shells around each other but soon, they fell into an easy routine. Renee had all but moved into his apartment. During a conversation he had with Nora, she stated that she hardly ever saw her roommate anymore and asked if she should starting paying the rent alone. Neither of them had an answer for her.

Reid looked down at the boiling pot of water. He added the noodles to it and stirred. He wasn't a gourmet chef but he viewed cooking to be a lot like chemistry. If he had adequate instructions, Reid could just about cook anything. However his time was short and he didn't get much time in the kitchen. Out of the two, Reid defiantly was the one who was that cooked the meals. It wasn't that she didn't try, she did but it was not something she could do well. On more than one occasion she had caught something on fire.

He was happy that he was able to be home for Renee's first day back at work. While they had been happy in their own little bubble the last two weeks, he could tell that Renee was getting antsy to get back to work. She was missing her kids. Reid thought it would be a nice gesture if she was greeted with a nice homemade dinner, even if it was only spaghetti, and the boyfriend who she assumed was out of the country.

The door was pushed open gently and he saw Renee stepped inside the door. She kicked her shoes off and sat her bag down. Reid watched as she pulled her hair back into a messy. She took a few steps before stopping. Her eyes were wide when she noticed that Reid was in the kitchen. She had that deer in the headlights look but soon a smile lit up her face.

"You're home!" Her voice was ecstatic. She all but bounced across the dining area and into the kitchenette. She wrapped her arms around Reid's shoulders and planted an enthusiastic kiss on his lips. Reid smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke apart but didn't move either of their arms. They swayed slightly and Renee looked down at the stove. "What is all this?"

"I thought you would like dinner to celebrate your first day back at work. I even got…" he moved away from her and picked up a bottle before heading back to her "sparkling cider. I didn't think that wine would be a very intelligent idea seeing that you are still on pain medication. The chance of mixing narcotics with alcohol causes higher chance of stomach bleeding, blood clotting, and sedation and possible overdoes. I love you and want you around for awhile." Reid looked at her as if he presented her with a puppy. His eyes were lit up like Christmas lights. Renee giggled as she stepped forward and kissed Reid lightly again.

"I love you." She said and Reid repeated the words. She moved away from him and got two wine glasses down. She walked back over and Reid popped the cork before pouring the liquid into the glasses. They tapped them together like the old tradition said to do before taking a sip. They looked at each other with amused eyes. "So, what are we making?"

"Spaghetti in meat sauce." Reid answered as he stirred both the noodles and sauce.

"Is there anything I can do?" Renee offered but Reid looked at her doubtfully. She knew that look. It was the look that was torn between pleasing her and doing what was practical. Renee knew that her skills in the kitchen were limited to foods that didn't involve heating, boiling or mixing sauces and or batters. "How about I make a salad and some garlic bread?" That was something she could do without killing anyone.

"As long as I put the bread in the oven that should be fine." Reid leaned down and kissed her one last time before they set off on their prospective tasks. They worked side by side for awhile, making small talk and laughing with each other. It was relaxing and just easy to be able to be this way with each other. Reid couldn't help let his mind wander to the "what if?" He thought about what their married life would be like. Would it be like that? Would that easy feeling that they had in that moment? He wasn't naïve to believe that they never would have another argument like they did over Lila. Yet, it was moment like them cooking together that made it worth it. He shook his head. They hadn't even been together for a year. It was too soon to think about marriage. "How was your first day back?"

Renee lit up as she started describing what it was like being back at the elementary school; the substitute teacher that had been in for her had the students decorate the classroom with ribbons and balloons for Renee's return. The kids then painted a sign welcoming her back that was now hanging over the windows like a curtain. When each student came with their parents, they would run up to her and hug her around the waist. Renee got teary eyed talking about it and Reid couldn't imagine how hard she must have cried seeing the banner and balloons.

"Andrew came up to me before he left and asked if the good guys got the bad guy. He asked me if I knew mine like he knew his." Renee stated in a soft voice as they dipped out their potions of spaghetti. Reid looked at her with a raised eyebrow. They sat down at the bar where Renee propped her feet up against Reid's leg. Reid in return placed a hand on her ankle and rubbed gently.

"What did you tell him?" Reid found that odd, mainly because the fact that the details of the case was covered up for the mass majority of people. The school that she taught at thought that it was a burglary gone wrong was the reason she was injured. The fact that it was her father wasn't common knowledge.

"I said that I did and that the good guys were trying very hard to catch him." Renee smiled after speaking as if she was reflecting on the memory. "He then said not to worry because they would find him and then he skipped off toward his mother."

"How has he been adjusting?" Reid asked. It had been several months since Andrew had been back at school and other than Renee telling him about Andrew's first day back, she had been rather silent on the subject.

"I don't know how he was while I was away but when I was there he was alright. He interacted with the other students well and his school work was fine but the only I really noticed was that he would get quiet and almost scared around adult males." Reid nodded and sighed.

"That is normal. When he gets older it may fade, especially when his father comes back from Iraq. It would be best if next year for him to have a male teacher, one that would be able to show him that not all men are like his uncle." Reid stated and his mind wandered to what Andrew must have been feeling. Andrew trusted his uncle and his uncle betrayed that trust in the worst of ways. There were no signs of sexual abuse but he was severally beaten and very dehydrated.

"Well, I guess it takes time?" Renee asked solemnly. Reid nodded and they grew silent for a moment. "How was Mexico?"

Reid walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk. He was there before the rest of the team. He just sat back and looked around. He had finished his case work the day before, which was the norm for him. Elle came in and passed Reid without a second thought. He didn't think anything of it because she did that almost every morning. Elle wasn't the type for pleasantries. It was odd for Hotch to simply brush pass his employees without a word. Elle didn't seem to notice, since she had dived straight into the report from the case in Mexico, but Reid did.

Morgan came in his normal nonchalant manner and sat down before leaning back in his chair. It normally took Morgan about twenty minutes before he dug into his case files. Reid didn't understand how Morgan couldn't comprehend how he got behind on his files. Morgan looked over to the young genius and looked toward the direction that the genius was staring. It was Hotch's office door.

"What's wrong my man?" Morgan asked. Reid didn't respond right away but instead continued to stare at the closed door.

"Something is wrong with Hotch." Reid stated. Morgan shrugged. He didn't notice anything odd with the unit chief the day before. Other than that it was his birthday weekend that was ruined by the fact that they were called out on a case, everything seemed rather normal. Although, Morgan had to admit that he wasn't one who liked to pry into his boss's personal life.

"I didn't notice anything." He stated honestly but Reid kept looking at the unit chief's door. He shook his head. Everyone on the team looked at Hotch as having it all. He had a successful career and had a wife and child at home. Reid wondered if everything was right at home.

"He was playing with his wedding ring and Hotch only does that when he had a fight with Mrs. Hotchner." Reid stated with a question in his voice. He rubbed his chin in wonder while Morgan held up his hands in disbelief.

"How do you know that?" Morgan continually got surprised when Reid spouted off some type of knowledge that no one else seemed to have. He was a profiler just like his younger coworker but he truly believed in not profiling the team. His mother taught him that he must treat those how he wanted to be treated and he did not want the team digging into his background. There were way too many demons in his closet that don't need to be discovered.

"How do you not?" Elle chimed in. She looked up from her paperwork and gave Morgan a cocky look while she raised her eyebrow. Morgan trained Elle while she was in the academy before she was transferred to the Seattle field office, sex crimes division. Their relationship was something that Reid could conclude that it seemed to be a brother sister type of familiarity. "I haven't been with the team as long as you but even I could prolife that Hotch turns his wedding ring when he and the wife argue."

"Alright, alright, I believe you. I just don't believe in profiling team members." Morgan stated and Elle rolled her eyes. Reid laughed as Gideon swept past them.

"Stop profiling Hotch and get to work." It was an effect that worked instantly. All three sobered up and got straight to work. They day was quiet and the three of them spent most of their time working on paperwork. While Reid had gotten up and went to get his twelfth cup of coffee, Elle and Morgan slipped some of their files. When returning, he raised his eyebrow and laughed. They did that frequently and while Reid could get irritated, he didn't. He knew that he would get them done fast than both of them combined.

JJ and Garcia came out of their offices during the lunch hour. They went down to the deli that was not too far from the headquarters. They ate together and laughed at plenty of the stories that passed between them. Morgan, Reid and Elle threw out the idea of Hotch and his wedding ring. While Garcia had never noticed, JJ nodded and stated that she noticed that to. After lunch they headed back to the office and the day dragged. It was slow and painful but the moment five o'clock hit, Morgan was out of his chair and gone for the day. Elle was a bit more patient and took her time gathering her things but she still was out of the bullpen before Reid. When Reid finally got out of the bullpen and to the elevator, JJ was about to head down as well. They rode together to the parking garage and spoke about random things including the weather.

"Hey Spence, how is Renee doing?" JJ asked him. She sounded sincere and worried. It really hit Reid that JJ and he hasn't really had time to talk like they used to. Before Renee had entered the picture and Reid still had feelings for the media liaison, they would spend almost every weekend together.

"She is doing better. She had her first day back to work yesterday and she loved it." Reid stated and smiled. He stuck his hands his pockets as he rocked on his heels. "They gave her this painted sign and the room was decorated with balloons. The kids were happy to see her. She said she cried."

JJ smiled her rare smile and placed her hand on Reid's forearm. She was glad that Reid found someone who truly loved him. While she didn't know Renee very well, only meeting her that one time in the bar and seeing her in the hospital, but she could tell that she loved Reid. That and she could see how Reid's eyes lit up whenever she was mentioned. JJ never thought that Reid would find someone who truly loved him. She wanted to have a family one day and to be able to bake cookies with her grandchildren. Before, she could never see Reid having that. But now that he had Renee, she could see that future for him more clearly.

"Good. I bet she was excited." She paused before moving onto a tougher subject. "How is she dealing with the miscarriage? How are you dealing with the miscarriage?" He didn't answer straight away but pursed his lips and sighed.

"It hurts but we are dealing. Renee is better since she started healing and being able to move more. She doesn't dwell on it as much but it still hurts. We've talked about it and while it still hurts to think about the child, we decided that there is nothing we can do but except it besides, neither of us are ready to be parents."

"So you guys discussed it?" JJ asked and Reid nodded. She was worried because both of them seemed to be the type that would bottle their emotions up. She knew that Reid could dwell on things and never, not once, speak of it. It was a very unhealthy habit of his, worse than his coffee and sweets addiction. A smirk played on his face and he laughed a bit. "What is it?"

"I told her that twenty five percent of all women suffer a miscarriage and she threw a pillow at me and said that I wasn't helping." JJ laughed. She could see that happening because she herself had wanted to throw things at Reid when he rambled. Reid's phone rang and he answered it while JJ was still giggling over a thrown pillow. Yet, she stopped laughing when she looked at Reid's face. "Is everyone alright? No one was hurt? Good. Yeah, I will be right there."

"Spence, what is it?"

"Renee's grandmother's house was broken into."

The house didn't look any different until Reid and JJ entered the living room. JJ decided to come along with Reid in hopes that there would be something she could help with. Reid was like her brother and she felt that protectiveness when he said that Lillian Moore's home had been burglarized. Perhaps it was because she spent most of her time around profilers but she didn't believe in coincidences.

The living room was in shreds and Reid could see that the window was broken. That must have been his point of entry. Reid could conclude that he was looking for something. Broken glass was everywhere and not just from the window. Some vases that Gran had placed around the room were in pieces around the room. Reid also noticed that a picture frame with a picture that had been taken in the park with him and Renee was not only shattered but the picture itself was ripped and torn. That would have taken time and Reid profiled that whoever tore that picture wasn't pleased with the relationship.

Reid also could see that there was fingerprint dust all over the room. The crime lab had already been there and done their job. He looked and saw Huggins's parole officer, William Noss talking with Detective Long. They looked up when they saw the two FBI agents and moved toward them. William Noss had bags under his eyes and looked as if he hadn't slept. Reid had looked into Noss, much like Noss looked into him. Noss, never before had a rouge parolee. Huggins was his first and Reid could tell that he was none too pleased. Detective Long seemed sleep deprived as well. He was the lead detective on Huggins case and he knew from experience the hours that are put in during an open investigation. Detective Long was not to keen on getting help from the FBI, even with Huggins connections to the FBI, but when Garcia had sent him the ATM tape with Huggins on it, Detective Long's opinion turned.

"Detective Long, Mr. Noss, this is Jennifer Jareau, she is my teams communications liaison." JJ shook hands with the detective and parole officer. They nodded to her before looking back at Reid.

"It was Huggins." That was the only thing Detective Long stated. He had suspicions that it was Huggins before they had arrived at the house but once he saw Huggins's parole officer was there, Reid could conclude that it was Huggins who broke into the house.

"I figured as much. Can you prove that it was him?" Reid asked. While common sense could tell a trained monkey that Huggins had broken into the house since he had attacked his own daughter and the chance that Renee would be at the house was great. However, if they had no viable proof then that theory would not be able to be proven. Though it didn't really matter, once he was caught he was going back to prison on parole violations along with an assault and battery charge.

"Hannah Huggins saw him. She was coming home from school while Ms. Moore was at the store and when she entered the living room, he was there destroying everything in sight." Detective Long stated as he waved toward the mess in the living room.

"Can I talk to her?" Reid asked and Detective Long nodded.

"She is upstairs, all three of them are." Noss stated as Reid nodded. "Also, we are done down here so if you want to tell Ms. Moore that she can come down and clean if she like." Reid nodded and walked toward the stairs. JJ decided to stay downstairs and help clean up. She thought that he would like a few moments alone with Renee. When he reached the top of the stairs he searched around for any sign of where the three of them could be. He walked down the hall and noticed that a light was coming from Hannah's room. He knocked and a voice welcomed him in.

Inside the room, Hannah was curled up on the bed with Renee's arm around her. Gran was pacing and fuming. Yet, there was worry in her features. Reid could tell that she was scared. Gran had been the breadwinner, provider and protector of her family for so long; Reid could understand that she felt as though she was losing that control. Renee looked up and untangled herself from her sister. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Reid. He kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" He felt her nod. He kissed her head again and without letting Renee go, he turned to Gran. "The detective and Noss are done. They said you could clean up. My friend JJ is down there willing to help." Gran, who had learned of JJ through Renee, knew who JJ was. She thanked him and headed down stairs. Reid, knowing Gran's personality, cleaning might be able to bring her some type of comfort. "Go help your Gran, I am going to talk to Hannah." Renee nodded and headed out the door. She looked back at her sister and blew a kiss. Hannah smiled briefly at sister's sign of affection. Reid moved closer and sat down on the end of her bed. "How are you?"

"Confused." Hannah stated in all honesty. She was sad and while he could tell she was scared, he could see that confusion. The profiler could read why but he thought it would be best if she talked about it.

"Why?"

"Up until recently I never really understood why Renee was so scared of dad and why Gran hated him so much. I didn't really understand why he was in prison or what happened to mom. Then when he was released and he wrote to Renee, I just wanted to know why he didn't want me to." Her voice was low to the point that it was almost a whisper.

"It isn't you." Reid thought that it sounded a bit unoriginal and slightly hypocritical but he didn't know what else to say. He could relate to wondering why a father wouldn't want their child. His father simply walked out one day and he never heard from him again. He went over everything he could remember as to what he did that would cause his father to not want him anymore but he was never able to come up with something.

"I know that now. It wasn't until Renee was attacked by dad that I realized that I didn't want anything to do with him. I saw the damage he could do and I didn't want to be a part of that." Reid sighed. A ten year old child should never have to make that decision. A child at her age should still love her parents unconditionally. "When I came home, I knew Gran wouldn't be there right away. She normally goes to the store on Thursdays and normally didn't get home until about fifteen minutes after I do. I heard glass breaking in the living room and I thought that the cat had broken another vase, you know how he likes to get up on things he isn't suppose to. Well, I went into the living room and he was there, trashing the place. I froze in place and it was like everything just stopped. He didn't look at me but he knew I was there."

"What do you mean, he knew you were there?" It was a puzzling thing and Reid didn't understand what she was saying.

"He knew someone was there. He asked me 'where is it, where is it?' At first I thought he was talking to himself, I mean I thought he was until he flat out asked me where his wedding picture was. I never saw it before. Gran got rid of it long before I could remember." Reid nodded. His thoughts flashed back to the ripped up photo in the living room. If Huggins was searching for a wedding photo of him and his dead wife Savannah, finding the one of Reid and Renee, might have angered him. "It wasn't until he really looked at me that he stopped."

"What do you mean?"

"He froze much like I did but the color just drained from his face. It was as if he saw a ghost. Then he went out the window. I thought he might attack me like he did Renee but he didn't. " Tears started down her cheeks. "You know that was the first time I really ever saw him? I never ever saw a picture of him." By that point, Hannah was in a fit of tears. Reid didn't know exactly what to do so he did the only thing he could do. He held her.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a bit longer than normal but hey, that's a good thing right? Review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Twenty: Trigger

Florida in May was warm. Warmer than Reid liked and sitting in a warehouse looking over the files of Mark Gregory it was like being inside of a pressure cooker. Reid loosened his tie and felt his forehead and he could feel the sweat pouring off his head. He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't know if he could take the heat any longer. Granted it was better than it had been a few minutes ago after giving the profile seeing that police offers were now filing their way out of the warehouse toward their different tasks.

Elle came over to the table that Reid was sitting at. She was gathering her copy of Gregory's file and stuffed it into her bag. She also gathered up some of her other belongings and placed them in her bag. Morgan and Elle were going to take a road trip and Reid could see that she was less than pleased with that decision. Granted he could understand why. Morgan had been on her case since he got it in his head that Elle might be involved with a man. Once Morgan gets an idea in his head, it is very hard for him to let it go.

Elle was agitated. He couldn't blame her. Morgan as stated wouldn't stop until he got the information he wanted. Some people just didn't want everyone knowing their personal business and yet Morgan didn't seem to understand that sometimes. Elle, while she had opened up and gotten close with the team, was one of those people. Now she was going to have to spend hours, if not days in a car with him. Reid couldn't help but feel some type of sorrow for her.

"Are you okay, Elle?" Elle looked up from gathering her things. Her chocolate locks fell into her face when she looked at Reid. She slumped down into one of the medal chairs. She just stared at her younger colleague and briefly wondered how he did it. Here he was in a successful relationship, with hardships that most people didn't have to deal with, and yet he was still able to do this job. She could lie and say she wasn't in awe of him.

"I'm fine, just not excited about the road trip with Morgan." Her voice was gruff and irritated. She was just expecting the taunting and questions that Morgan would bring while she was stuck in a car with him for hours. Reid could see the frustration on her face. If he could, he would offer to go with Morgan but he knew that Gideon and he were going to speak with Gregory's father at some point.

"He only teases you because he cares." Reid stated in a calm voice. He looked at her with that face that told her he was in his rapid thought process. She was scared to find out where that process might end up. She was always amazed at Reid's mind. Elle had never met anyone who had a mind like his and she wondered what it would be like inside of his head.

"I get that but why does he have to be so bull headed about it?" Elle exclaimed in aggravation. That caused Reid to laugh, yes; bull headiness would be a good way to explain it. "I don't know how you stand it. Out of everyone, Morgan teases you the most."

"Perhaps he cares about me the most." Reid asked and he flashed her his model winning smile. Elle laughed but picked up a pen and tossed it at the young genius. Reid put his arms up to block the flying pen. He was laughing alongside Elle and that felt good. Normally he was the one being laughed at but not alongside those who were laughing.

"Hey Greenaway, you coming?" Morgan asked from the doors that lead to the outside. He had his own bag over his shoulder. He gave her a calm and pointed smile that told not only Elle, but Reid as well that he had a list of questions to ask her. Elle sighed and gave Reid a helpless look. Reid shrugged in defeat and Elle got up from her seat and grabbed her bag.

"Hey Elle." Reid called and Elle looked at him. "Whoever he is, he is lucky." Elle smiled at him in thanks and began to walk away. "Have fun!" He called after her with a laugh and this time she gave him the middle finger over her shoulder. Reid doubled over in laughter at that point.

Reid walked down the elementary school hallway. It was a little bit after four thirty in the afternoon and he knew that Renee would still be in her classroom. She didn't know that he was home from Tampa Bay so he wanted to surprise her. He looked around the hall and smiled. It looked almost exactly the same since the last time he was there. It had been awhile and the only thing really changed were the drawings on the wall. The old ones that he had seen the first time he was there had been taken down and replaced with new artwork that the children of the school had done.

He could hear laughter coming from the room that Renee taught in. It wasn't the laughter of small children, seeing that they all would have gone home by that point, and it sounded like the laughter of two grown woman. When he reached her classroom he saw not only his girlfriend but Nora as well. They were laughing to the point that they were red in the face. Nora even had tears running down her cheeks. He didn't know what was so funny but he smiled widely when he saw them. He leaned against the doorway while he crossed his arms and ankles. He just stood there watching them laugh.

Nora was the first to notice that he was there. She tapped Renee on the arm and pointed to the door. Renee looked and her smile widened. She jumped out of her chair, almost falling because she was in heels, and all but jumped on Reid. He caught her and laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Renee kissed his cheek while he just laughed.

"You're happy." He stated and Renee just smiled. She nodded and Reid kissed the top of her head. Nora got up from her seat that she was occupying. She grabbed her purse along with her phone and keys. She walked toward the embraced couple and smiled. "Hey Nora."

"Spencer." Nora stated in reply. "Renee and I were going to get take out, care to join us?" Reid nodded in agreement. "Chinese or Indian?" She asked. Reid replied that he wanted Chinese and Nora nodded. She stated that she would meet them back at the apartment. After Nora left, Renee gathered her things and the couple headed toward the parking lot. They climbed into Reid's ancient Volvo.

"Where is your car?" Reid asked. He turned on his ignition and started to pull out of the parking lot. The drive from the school to her apartment wasn't too far, only ten minutes or so, depending on the traffic.

"I carpooled with Nora. The district attorney's office isn't too far and we were going to get take out after work anyway, it seemed more convenient, but some FBI agent ruined our plans and now we have another mouth to feed." Renee teased while she took his hand that was on the gear shift. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You're happy I'm home." It was stated as a fact. She was always happy when he returned home. Seeing him made everything better. She was getting better and while there were still some moments when she thought back to her attack and to the baby she lost but Reid always made her feel better. She knew that he was hurt by what had happened and she hoped that she helped him heal, just as he did to her. He was her anchor.

"I am always happy when you are home." They shared one of those smiles that only couples share. There were hidden meanings buried deep within the smiles that they share. They pulled up to her apartment complex and they held hands as they walked inside. It wasn't a fancy building but it wasn't run down either. There wasn't a doorman or a machine that a visitor had to press a call button to be let in. It was a simple lock and key along with two deadbolts and another set of keys that had been added after Renee's attack.

The apartment was dark so Reid flicked the lights on. Renee entered the kitchen while Reid took off it belt that held in gun and placed them on the table. He could hear Renee getting glasses out of the cabinet and pouring something inside of them. He couldn't hear her heels which told him that she kicked off her heels and most likely tossed them aside some place. Reid shook his head. He loved the girl but he never met anyone who was as disorganized as she was, and that said something seeing that he sat next to Morgan's desk every day.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the glass that Renee had handed him. He took a sip as they heard the door open. Renee's brow crinkled and she walked away from him heading toward the living room.

"Nora, there is no way-"Renee stopped speaking and Reid looked up. Her face was ashen and pale. Reid looked toward the door and Nora wasn't standing in the doorway. However, Renee's father was standing there holding a firearm. Reid's eyes flashed to his gun that was sitting on the table. Reid was fast but not fast enough to get to his weapon. He moved slowly with the goal in mind to put himself between Huggins and his girlfriend.

"Don't move." Huggins stated and he moved slowly. He put one foot in front of the other. Reid listened to Huggins and stopped moving. He was in arm's reach of Renee. He had to resist the urge to grabbed her and yank her behind him. He knew that if he did that then Huggins would shoot; most likely hitting Renee and that was something he couldn't risk. Huggins kept moving closer and Reid could soon smell the alcohol reeking off of him.

Reid profiled him, his fast mind working at the speed of light. Huggins was going through an emotional break. The letters that he had sent Renee from prison were lucid and made sense but Reid could read between the lines. Huggins had years to build his daughter up in his mind. He held her on a pedestal. He built her up to be like her mother but Renee isn't her mother. She is a completely different person. When she rejected him by not answering his letters and the way she dismissed him when he showed up at her apartment the first time, sent him over the edge. Not really knowing his daughter, he started to combined Savannah and Renee into one person.

From what he understood from Noss, Huggins walked a clean line the first few months of his parole. However, after Renee's rejection he started to drink again. The drinking caused a massive amount of unbalance in his mind and he soon began to revert back to his deviant behavior of his youth. The only thing that set him straight back when he was young was his wife, Savannah. He cleaned himself up to be a respectable banker and family man but once Savannah committed suicide, he reverted back to his old ways and ended up beating Renee and killing a man.

When he started to drink again after his release it made him just as reckless. He went after Renee, like he did before but after the attack, Reid believed that he sobered up if only for a short period of time. He felt guilty for his assault against his daughter and went back to Alabama. When his brother and his sister-in-law rejected him, he came back to D.C and started back on his drinking binge. He broke into Gran's home searching for some type of validation of Savannah but instead found a picture of Reid and Renee. Seeing Hannah in the home, only confirmed what he had lost and that was only another blow to Huggins's fragile mind. He couldn't accept Hannah because that would confirm Savannah's death.

Yet, there was just something missing.

"Savannah, come with me." Huggins held out his hand and indicated for Renee to move closer to him but Renee was frozen in place. Fear was cursing through her veins and she was terrified that he might kill her if he attacked her again. The fact that Reid was standing by her flew from her mind because all she could focus on was her father.

"She isn't you wife." Reid stated and regretted it. He was to emotionally connected to really think rationally. Huggins looked from Renee to Reid and raised his gun. It was pointed directly at Reid. Renee snapped out of the trance she was in and she looked at Reid. She moved slowly and put herself in front of Reid. He attempted to move her behind him but she wasn't budging.

"Please, daddy put it down." Her voice quivered but Huggins wasn't looking at her. His eyes were directly on Reid and in return Reid was staring him down just as much. Reid had stared down unsubs before but he had never been emotionally invested before. In other situations Reid was calm, minus the incident in the ER with Hotch, but any other time he had looked a killer in the eye he was composed.

"Savannah, come with me." Huggins repeated but Renee didn't move. The front door opened and Nora came in with bags of Chinese in her hands. Huggins turned and Nora froze. He aimed and shot but seeing that he was intoxicated, his aim was off, hitting a picture instead causing glass to shatter. Nora dived and curled up in a ball.

Meanwhile, Reid knocked Renee onto the ground and behind the table. He dived and grabbed his gun so that when Huggins turned, he was faced with a gun himself. The stare down continued without either of them blinking. Neither moved but Reid's mind was working fast. He casted his eyes toward Nora briefly to make sure she was okay. She was still curled in the fetal position.

"Put down the gun Mr. Huggins." Reid ordered but Huggins didn't listen. Instead the older man narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Reid could see the veins popping out of the man's forehead. His skin was turning redder and Reid could tell that Huggins was getting even angrier than he was before.

"You slept with my wife!" Jealousy. That was why the picture of Reid and Renee was torn to pieces in Gran's living room. Huggins viewed Reid as the man his wife was having an affair with. He didn't know if the actual Savannah ever cheated on her husband but since Huggins blended his wife and daughter, he viewed Reid as the other man. That was the missing piece.

"No, Mr. Huggins, I slept with your daughter." He paused. He felt slightly dirty saying that he had had sex with Renee to her father. While he was not ashamed of that fact, frankly he rather liked their sex life, but he also felt that it wasn't anyone's business other than Renee and himself. "Your wife is dead. Remember? She committed suicide."

"Lies!" Huggins spat angrily. "You stole my wife!" His eyes flickered to where Renee was crawling from the table. She was inching toward Reid in hopes of finding that comfort but froze when she saw that her father's eyes were on her. They didn't stay there long but it was enough to squash the small amount of courage Renee had found.

"No, I didn't. Your wife committed suicide after your second daughter was born." Reid tried to reason with him and he knew that it would take every amount of energy he had. Huggins just wasn't the type of simply give up.

"My Savannah wouldn't do that. You took her from me!" He stated again but Reid could see the wheels turning in his head. He was getting there and Reid just needed to push a few more buttons and maybe he can get Huggins to surrender. He could hear sirens coming down the street, causing Nora, Renee and Reid to feel some type of relief. Someone heard the gun shot and someone called the police.

"Ask yourself Mr. Huggins, would your wife cheat on you? She wouldn't do that, would she? Your wife gave birth to a second daughter and wasn't the same after that. Remember?" He paused and he could see that Huggins was thinking. He would see the remembrance slowly click on. "Post partum depression makes a lot of people do things that they would normally do. Your wife wouldn't commit suicide but she wasn't your wife. In those last few months, she wasn't the woman you married."

Reid lowered his weapon when he noticed that Huggins wasn't really pointing it anymore. It was still outright but his arms had gone down slightly. Reid held up his hands and walked slowly toward him. It wasn't that he was moving step by step; he would take one and then stop for a few seconds before taking another one.

"Savannah." It was heartbreaking sound. It was the sound of a man who was finally allowing himself to grieve. In that moment Reid could see the man who loved his wife so deeply that his entire being was devoted to making his wife happy. Then losing her must have caused the alcoholism which lead to his violent tempers. Reid could imagine the pain he would have been in, seeing that even thinking of losing Renee destroyed him.

"Mr. Huggins, please put the gun down." Reid took another step but he could see the focus come back into Huggins eyes. He was prepared for him to point the gun back at himself but wasn't prepared for what he actually did. Instead of pointing the gun at Reid, Huggins instead brought it underneath his chin.

"Savannah." It was different than the last time he said her name. This time it was final. It was sealing the deal in some ways. Reid picked up his speed hoping to grab the gun away from him and yelled for him not to do it but he didn't get there in time. Huggins pulled the trigger causing his blood and brain matter to paint the walls and to coat Nora, staining her white blouse.

Police took pictures while Detective Long made notes. He had already talked to Renee, Reid and Nora about what had transpired. Noss was outside the apartment door, on the phone with who Reid believed to be his superiors. Renee was sitting in the chair that Reid was standing by. She had changed out of her clothes and now was wearing a pair of jeans and one of Reid's Cal-Tech sweatshirts. Nora had gone into her room about a half hour ago and only resurfaced to give her clothes to evidence before going back into her room. Reid assumed that she was packing a bag seeing that their apartment would be blocked off and they would not be able to stay there until it was cleared.

Huggins body had already been removed and their investigation was almost wrapped up. There was a knock at the open door and Hotch was standing there, still in his suit. Reid was surprised seeing that he called Gideon. He nodded toward Hotch who then entered. He flashed his badge to Detective Long, who nodded and Hotch walked over to where Reid stood. He nodded to his agent and then focused his attention on Renee.

"Renee, I am Agent Hotchner, Reid's supervising agent." He showed her his badge and Renee nodded. She wasn't really up to talking to yet another police officer. She called her grandmother but didn't get an answer. She called the house and talked to Hannah, she didn't tell her about what happened but still talked to her. Hannah stated that Gran was at her monthly book club. Renee's phone vibrated and Gran's name flashed on the ID. Renee looked up at Reid who nodded and she went into her bedroom and closed the door. Shortly after that, Nora came out of her room and knocked on Renee's door. She entered when Renee opened the door, she was still on the phone.

"Where is Gideon?" Reid asked. He was confused. Gideon hadn't come before when there was an emergency and Reid viewed this as an emergency. It wasn't that Reid didn't trust or respect Hotch but Gideon was his mentor and more like a father to him.

"He said that there was something he had to take care of. He didn't elaborate on what but it seemed serious. Morgan and Garcia said to give them a call if you need anything as did JJ and Elle." Hotch stated and Reid raised his eyebrow.

"They didn't come with you?" That didn't sound like his team members. When one of their own was in trouble, they jumped and would come to the rescue. While he was grateful in many ways seeing that Renee and he were not in the mood to deal with sympathetic words. While he knew they meant well, they were just too tired at the moment.

"I ordered them to stay behind." Hotch stated in his military like voice. He knew that it must have difficult for his team to listen to Hotch's order but they all know that Hotch does what is best for the team and Hotch knew Reid well enough to know that he would want or need their company at the moment. Reid was thankful for that. "What happened?"

Reid explained everything. Hotch already knew the profile seeing that the team had gone over it several times. Yet, Reid had to add in the missing piece. He told Hotch how Huggins saw him as a man that his wife was having an affair with. He told him about how he tried to talk Huggins down but didn't stop him in time when he pulled the trigger and committed suicide.

"Do you know that Renee found her mother's body when she was an adolescent? And today she saw her only surviving parent kill themselves. I couldn't stop it." Reid stated as he looked at the closed door. His tone was miserable and didn't know what to do or how to help her. He blamed himself and now he didn't know if Rene would ever be able to recover from what had happened tonight.

"Reid, you did everything you could. You had no idea that Huggins would kill himself. No one could have predicted that, from what we knew, it wasn't in his profile. This isn't your fault." Hotch said. His drill sergeant tone was gone and replaced with the compassionate side of Hotch that didn't come out too often. It was in moments like those that Reid could see the man that went home to his wife and child every night.

Renee's door opened and the two women stepped out. They both had bags slung over their shoulder. They were talking in hushed voices and their arms were linked. Reid always found it comforting that Renee had such a strong bond, outside of him, with someone who she could share everything with. They approached the two FBI agents and sat their bags down.

"Gran wanted us to stay with her but I convinced her to let us stay at your place." She paused before walking into Reid's embraced. She inhaled his sent and Reid could feel her shaking. "We have to go over there in the morning. She needs to see that we are alright with her own eyes."

"Okay." He looked at Nora and she was awfully quiet. That was very unusual for her. Nora was someone who talked and would reply everything with a sarcastic, witty remark. "Where are you staying? You are more than welcome to sleep on my couch." Nora smiled and thanked him but declined.

"I am going to go to my mom's. I really need to see my mom." Nora's voice cracked. She was losing it and Hotch felt for the young girl. He knew that what she had seen tonight would stick with her for the rest of her life. She would have nightmares and Hotch could understand the nightmares.

"Where does your mother live?" Hotch questioned.

"Charlottesville." Nora's voice was hoarse. Hotch looked at her in question. Nora was in no shape to drive down the street, let alone out of the city. It would be negligent to let her drive alone.

"That's a long drive." The drill sergeant tone was back and it was a commanding type of attitude. Reid could tell where Hotch's thought process was going and he agreed. Nora shouldn't be on the road.

"Approximately one hundred and seventeen miles which would be a two and a half hour drive." Reid stated while his arms were still around Renee.

"I will send a car to drive you." It wasn't a question but a command which Nora thanked him for. The girls picked up their bags and the four of them headed out of the apartment while Hotch was on the phone calling for a car.

**A/N: Well, Huggins is dead but don't fear, the story isn't done yet. I have to deal with the aftermath, don't I? So, who saw the suicide? It was just how I saw it ending. I thought it was the best thing for that character. **


	21. Chapter 21

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Twenty-One: Comfort

The couple came home and listened to the light rain outside. Renee sat her bag down that contained all the clothes she kept at her apartment. She had split her wardrobe in half and kept the clothes between her own home and Reid's. Reid wondered if she ever planned on going back. If she didn't, he was okay with that. Granted he didn't want her to move in under those circumstances but he wouldn't say she couldn't stay. He loved her and they spent all their free time together so it was only logical for them to move in together. Reid had thought about broaching the subject but never did.

Renee walked to the old couch and sat down. She brought her knees to her chest and she rested her head on her knee caps. Reid walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. He sat down beside her and Renee curled into his embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder and he simply rubbed her shoulder gently. He kissed the top of her head again before he inhaled her sent.

Huggins was dead. It was extremely mind boggling. Out of all the outcomes he could have come up with, Huggins committing suicide wasn't one of them. He thought at worst, he would be killed by one of the arresting officers. He also of course thought of the chance of losing Renee in the process. He didn't envision it often because it was extremely painful but now that Huggins was dead, he didn't have to worry about her being killed while he was away on a case.

He had to admit though that he was relieved that he didn't have to pull the trigger. He would have because it would have protected Renee and at the moment, Nora. His every instinct was to keep Renee safe and if that meant pulling the trigger and killing her father, he would have. Reid closed his eyes and he could see Philip Dowd's lifeless body lying on the ER floor with Hotch's bullet in his head. He had killed one man and wasn't in a hurry to kill another.

Reid thought back to the look in Huggins eye when he truly realized that his wife was dead. The scary thing was that Reid could relate. The mere thought of Renee's death caused intense pain to course through his veins. In Reid's closed eyes, Dowd's body turned into Renee's and Reid had to pull her closer and tighter to really make sure she was alive. He felt her warm body in his arms and he could relax. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was staring straight ahead.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked and Renee looked up. She bit her lip. He could tell that she was thinking hard about the answer. She felt numb and hallow. Yet, there was something else. She didn't fully understand the depth of her emotions. She was conflicted. Her father was dead and while she was grateful that she didn't have to look over her shoulder anymore but all the memories of her father when she was younger.

"When I was five my dad would take me to this park and he would push me on the tire swing. It felt like I was flying. The first time he took me there, I was so terrified that I was going to fall though the hole in the middle of the tire. My dad promised that I wouldn't fall through but if I did, he would always be there to catch me." She sniffled and her tears were falling slowly. "I miss him."

"He was your father, Renee. It is understandable." Reid soothed while he rubbed circles on her lower back. She scooted into him closer. She inhaled the scent of him and it calmed her. She closed her eyes and she could see the picture of her father's lifeless body lying on her apartment floor. She didn't know if she would ever be able to get that image out of her mind, ever.

"The thing is the man that pushed me on that swing and promised to catch me wasn't in my apartment tonight. I lost my father the same night that my mom died. He was never the same. My dad would never have laid a hand on me and when he did it was like a complete stranger." She brought her thumb to a tear that had slipped through and wiped it away. Renee rolled the tear between her thumb and pointer finger. "Is it wrong that I feel relieved?"

"No, it isn't."

"I mean, it is like a weight was simply lifted off my chest. It is like freedom and all that fear is gone." Reid put his head next to hers and buried his face in her hair. Renee grabbed one of his hands and kissed his knuckles. "You know, if it wasn't for you, I would most likely be dead. I am thankful that it was you who came into my classroom that day."

"I am very thankful that Hotch sent me." He laughed lightly and they kissed gently. It wasn't passionate but comforting. It was one of those kisses that couples shared to show how they really felt. It wasn't a warm up to something more. It was just love and comfort. "You know next mouth we might be getting some time off. Hotch and Gideon are aiming for two weeks. It hasn't been approved yet but by the looks of it, it will be. I think we should go away somewhere just the two of us. School will be out by then and we could use the time."

It was true. After everything they had gone through they deserved some time alone, just the two of them. Renee smiled. She was just dealing with the fact that her father was really dead and she didn't have to live in fear anymore; while she could deal with the emotions at home and going about her daily life, getting away definitely had its appeal. It wouldn't be right away but it would be something to look forward too.

"Where would we go?" Renee giggled slightly. For a brief moment, she saw Reid in swimming trucks lying on a patio chair getting a sun tan. While it was a funny sight, it was more cartoonish in her mind's eye. That and she highly doubted that Reid would really go for a beach vacation.

"Anywhere you want." He whispered. He kissed the top of her head again. Renee bit her lip and moved so she was facing him. She knew that he might not like her idea but it was something she wanted.

"What if we went to Vegas?" His eyebrows shot up and looked at her. "You know, go to Vegas and see your mom."

"After everything that happened tonight, you want to go to Vegas to meet my schizophrenic mother?" The thought didn't make sense to him. Wouldn't she want to go somewhere with pine trees or perhaps somewhere with trees and rabbits that hop around in the wild? Yet the thought of her wanting meet his mother while she just lost her father didn't really make sense.

"Yes." She paused. "You met everyone in my family and I haven't met any of yours. I mean, I know you're not hiding me or anything but you only have one person in your family and I want to meet her. I need to meet her."

"But now? Are you sure that this is the best time?" Reid was unsure. While he could understand her desire to meet his family but after she just watch her father blow his head off just doesn't seem plausible to him.

"Yes." She paused. "I need to see a parent love their child Spencer. You write to your mother everyday about everything and I know she loves you more than anything in this world. I want and need to see that type of affection between a parent and child." It some way, it made sense. His mother did love him more than he deserved. As he looked at Renee, he suddenly felt extremely guilty. Here was the woman he loved who didn't have any parents left while he avoided visiting his at all cost. Not that he didn't love his mother, he did but seeing his mother like she was, was like looking into his future.

"Okay." He sighed. He would do anything to make her pain go away. If he could rewrite time and prevent her mother from committing suicide and causing all of this pain, he would. Reid knew that it was scientifically impossible for him to do so. "When we go, you must understand that my mother won't greet us at the door with homemade cookies. She may not even know who you are even though I told her all about you."

"I understand." She wanted Diana Reid to remember her from Reid's letters and she knew that she would be hurt if she didn't but at the same time, it was a risk she would have to take. She scooted closer to Reid and sat practically in his lap. She kissed him gently and this time, the kiss turned into something more.

Reid laid her down on the couch and covered her body with his. They slowly undressed each other and took in each other's comfort. Sex between Renee and Reid was many things. It was fun and pleasurable but it was also the best way they knew how to express how much they loved each other. At the moment, Renee needed comfort and she needed to be as close to him as she possibly could. Reid pushed his Cal-Tech sweat shirt off of her to revel tank-top that was hidden underneath.

Renee grabbed in grey tie and pulled him back down into a searing kiss. She pulled it off and threw it somewhere in the living room. Reid got up and pulled her with him. They went up the stairs and Renee pushed Reid down on the bed. She straddled him and pulled off her tank-top while he sat up enough to remove his button down shirt. He latched onto her bare breast and Renee intertwined her fingers into his hair.

As he kissed her breast he reached down and undid her jeans. He pushed them down along with her underwear. She crawled off of him and kicked them off the remainder of the way. Mean while, Reid undid his and removed them along with his Star-Trek boxer shorts. They were kicked to the end of the bed. He looked over to where his girlfriend laid and covered her body with his. She reached down and guided him inside of her.

It was early and the couple was lying in bed, asleep. The sun was far away and would rise for hours. The moon was full and shined brightly through the windows. Reid was spooning against Renee. After their love making hours before, they had gotten out of bed to raid the fridge. They talked more about her father's suicide and Reid let Renee cry on his shoulder. While she was relieved to have her life back it was beginning to hit her that her father was dead.

It was a fact that she dealt with his abandonment and imprisonment a long time ago but now that he was physically dead, it was a different matter. It was hitting her that while she lost her father long ago, there was no chance of rebuilding that bridge. Reid knew that with Huggins's mental state that the chance of him ever regaining Renee's trust was an extremely long shot. In a few days or months when she got over the shock, she would realize that to. However, she was under the impression that their relationship could be salvaged. It was the grief talking and not her logical side.

They slept peacefully until Reid heard someone pounding on his front door. It jerked him awake and he sat up. He turned on the bed side lamp and listened closely. He wasn't sure if he heard someone banging on his door or if it had been a dream that had jolted him awake. He waited a few moments and the banging started again. This time, Renee jolted awake and looked at Reid. He brought his pointer finger to his lips, motioning her to be silent. She nodded and Reid climbed out of bed. He grabbed some clothes that had been tossed on the floor, including his pants along with the t-shirt he wore under his button up. He grabbed his firearm, which he had put into the end table that sat beside his bed.

Reid went down the stairs and looked through the peep hole. Behind the door was a man in a suit and tie with and ear piece placed in his ear. That confused him. He pulled out his phone that was still in his pocket and he saw that he had five missed calls from Gideon. The man outside the door must be from the FBI but he briefly wondered why it wasn't a member of his team that was coming to get him if the team was being called on a case.

He opens the door but doesn't put down the fire arm but instead hid it behind the door carefully. The man behind the door is dressed in a black suit with sunglasses. He could rival Hotch on his work attire. He screamed "Agent" from miles away.

"Dr. Reid?" The agent questioned. Reid nodded, stating that he was indeed Dr. Reid. The agent reached into his coat jacket and pulled out a badge. It read CIA which threw Reid for a loop. He was expecting a member of the FBI but not the CIA. "Dr. Reid you need to come with me?"

"Excuse me?" Reid asked. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that he had missed calls from Gideon and now a member of the CIA was pounding on his door after one in the morning. If Reid knew he wasn't asleep, he would assume that this would all be a weird dream.

"Spencer, what is going on?" Renee came down the stairs in his button down and his boxer shorts. She looks at the man at the door and crinkles her brows in confusion. "Are you being called away?"

"Dr. Reid, we need to go." The agent stated again only this time there was clear impatient in his tone. He gripped his hands tighter together. "Agents Morgan and Greenaway are waiting in the car. We need to go."

"What is this about?" Reid asked. He wasn't sure if being dragged from his apartment early in the morning when it was too early to catch the worm was a good thing. The agent didn't respond at first. Reid could tell that he was getting irritated and he didn't know if it was because Reid was resisting coming with him or if it was because something was going on that Reid didn't know about.

"Spencer, are you leaving?" Renee asked. He could still hear the sleep in her voice but there was worry beneath that surface. He wasn't too pleased how the agent's eyes traveled to Renee's disheveled appearance nor how he smirked as if he knew what they had done only hours before. Reid was of the mind that his love life was that, his and it was no one else business.

"I don't think I have a choice." He told Renee and he could see her shoulder's slump. She wasn't too pleased that he had to leave anymore than he was. He went over to her, gun still in hand, and kissed the top of her head. He told her he loved her before turning to the agent at the door. "I am going to go change and then I will be ready." With that, the agent nodded but didn't step over the threshold.

Reid went up the stair way with Renee on his heels. She pulled out his go bag and threw some clothes in there while Reid dressed in a frenzied manner. He smiled when she went over to his not-so-secret-candy-drawer and took a handful before dropping them into his messenger bag. When that was done and Reid was busy attaching his gun to his belt, Renee got dressed herself. Reid knew that she didn't want to be alone at the moment so the chance of her staying at his apartment was unlikely. He pulled out his car keys from his messenger bag.

"Take these and go to Gran's. I will call you when I am coming home." Reid stated and Renee nodded. She took the keys from him and he kissed her one last time. They walked down the stairs hand in hand. She watched him walk out the door with the agent as she gathered her clothes that were thrown across the floor. Renee looked down at the keys before sighing.

She had hoped to put off Gran's questioning until the morning, or later in the day as it would seem now. Renee gathered her shoes before packing a few things for herself. She wondered briefly if Reid being called away in the middle of the night would be a regular thing. She thought back to the months they had been together and this is the first time she could recall him being called away in the middle of the night. She had the distinct feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she would be left alone. Renee sighed. After everything he had stuck around for and every memory that they had made together over the last few months, the nights alone would be worth for more memories like those.

Reid watched the sun rise over Langley. They were waiting for Morgan to return before heading back to D.C. After the last few hours, Huggins's suicide seemed ages ago. He knew that Renee would be asleep by now and he knew that she would need him now more than ever. Sleeping honestly was the last thing on his mind. He would be tired, especially helping the CIA find their mole, but some things were more important.

He heard footsteps and he looked over his shoulder to see Gideon standing behind him. The older gentleman seemed torn and lost. Bruno Hawks was a friend of his and he betrayed his own country. Gideon knew the CIA and Reid could only guess what would happen to Hawks. The United States state that they are above torture and executing those who commit treason but there are things that fly under the surface. Reid wasn't naïve to think that the CIA obeys everything in the Constitution. Hawks will more than likely be executed and he knew that it would be covered up.

Gideon looked over at Reid and they both knew that they were thinking along the same lines. Reid knew what it was like to lose a friend and he wanted to comfort him but all his focus needed to be on Renee. He loved Gideon like a father but even he would understand that. Besides Gideon was one to suffer in silence and to ignore any help that other would like to give him.

"I'm sorry for not being there earlier but this was too important to ignore." Gideon stated looking at the sunrise. Reid nodded in understanding.

"I understand." He stated but he too was looking at the sunrise. They were silent for a moment while the felt the rays grace over their skin. It was warm and welcoming. It was a new day and Reid felt as though only good things could await him. It made him happy and the feeling reminded him of Renee's smile.

"How is she handling it?" Gideon asked. While he didn't know Renee very well, having only met her when Reid brought her over for dinner at his apartment, but he liked the affect she had on Reid. He had been happier than Gideon had ever seen him. He smiled more and much like Hotch he was eager to leave when the day ended. Gideon hoped that it would last and that their relationship wouldn't end up like his failed marriage. He had done everything wrong when it came to his family to the point that he rarely talks to his own son. He became too obsessed with the chase. He hoped that Reid wouldn't make that mistake.

"She is in shock and I think denial." Reid answered. "But she will deal with it. Renee is strong and her father has been out of her life for years. Now she just has to deal that it is permanent. I believe that she feels relief more than anything else."

"She, in a sense, is free. She doesn't have to wonder if she will be killed in her sleep and she can go where she pleases without being trailed. You can focus while we are on a case and not wondering if she is being harmed while you are away. In the long run Huggins's death is a good thing." He paused before looking at Reid. "Tragic and if things had been different it could have been prevented." Reid nodded in agreement. They were quiet for awhile as they just watched the clear sky. It was still an orange color but a tint of blue was still there. It was beautiful sight.

"That vacation time that you and Hotch are trying to get, do you think we will get it?" Reid asked. While he wasn't too excited about going to Vegas to see his mom and bring Renee along, he knew it would be good for Renee. She needed some time away from D.C and some time to clear her head. He would have picked somewhere else that wouldn't be as stressful but going to Vegas is what she wanted.

"Hotch is the one who is pushing for the vacation time. He is just dragging me along for the ride." Gideon paused and Reid laughed. While Reid knew that he would enjoy the time when it came, Gideon wasn't one to take time off. He would work himself into the ground if it wasn't for Hotch, pulling him back when he needed it. "The new Section Chief is being difficult even though we deserve it after all the hours we put in."

"How is the new Section Chief?" Reid knew that someone had taken over the position once their old Section Chief had retired. He hadn't met her yet and the rumors that floated through the office said that she was difficult and very strict. Many were less than thrilled that she was the one who got the position.

"Erin Strauss is a very capable person." It was just like Gideon to give a political answer. He wouldn't say exactly what he was feeling but if someone knew him well enough, like Reid did, they could read between the lines. "Where do the two of you plan on going?"

"Renee wants to go to Vegas." Gideon was surprised by the answer and looks at Reid. He gave him one of the rare smiles that Gideon shared with a few special people. He nodded. To him going to Vegas was a good choice for their vacation. He saw what Reid was missing. He saw why Renee would want to meet his mother under the circumstances that were surrounding them.

"I think that is a wise idea." Reid looked puzzled. "She needs comfort Spencer and not from you, although it wouldn't help, or her grandmother. She needs someone who loves their child unconditionally like your mother does. She didn't have that, Renee may have had the perfect childhood but that didn't stop her mother from committing suicide or her father's downward spiral."

"You think she could find that comfort in my mother?" Reid asked. He was hesitant. His mother wasn't in the best mental condition for something like that. While he would give anything to help Renee, he had to think of his mother as well. He knew Renee wouldn't push her or expect anything from her but she didn't fully understand the state of his mother's illness.

"It couldn't hurt." Gideon replied and the sun had fully risen that the sky was a beautiful clear view.

**A/N: Well, here we are. We have about two more chapters after this one. We are getting toward the end and I must say that I am pleased with the reviews I have received. **


	22. Chapter 22

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Twenty-Two: Criseyde

The air in the BAU was light and happy. The team was excited to take the next two weeks off. It was the end of the day and the agents were getting ready to leave, even the BAU team. It wasn't uncommon for the team to be the last to leave the bullpen but for a first, it wouldn't be a surprise for them to be the first to leave. It was too the point that they weren't even working but instead pushing their files away for a later date after their return.

Morgan and Elle were talking about their joint vacation in the break room. While Elle considered going home to visit her family in Brooklyn, Morgan had offered her a reduced price at a Caribbean vacation. She jumped at it. He had also extended the offer to Reid who could have brought Renee along, but he declined. Neither of them knew what he was doing; only that it involved Renee. That and he seemed very sullen the last few days.

Granted with Renee's father's suicide, things had been a bit stressful. They all knew that. Elle who had talked frequently with Renee after her miscarriage had lunch with her and they talked about everything. Their relationship wasn't exactly a friendship but more of a free therapy session. Elle listened to what Renee had to say which made it easier for her to talk to Reid when he came home at the end of the day. Elle had also pulled Reid aside and talked with him about everything that had happened. While she felt as though she was butting into something that wasn't any of her business, they were thankful for the help. Mainly because she was the only one who stopped and listened.

JJ pulled away, not because she didn't care but because she wasn't one to help others through an emotional crisis. JJ was just a wall when it came to extremely painful things and she ran from anything that would cause her any sort of pain, even when others were suffering. Reid could assume it was from the trauma of her sister's suicide. Ever since then JJ bottled everything up to the point that she couldn't feel it and it made her very good at her job.

Morgan was different. He too wasn't one to sit down and listen. He could if he wanted to but he was more of the physical type and instead, cleaned out Renee and Nora's apartment since both refuse to go back there. That was how he helped. Garcia decided that the best thing for her to do was cook. She made them everything from casseroles to cookies. Gideon was MIA because of the death and betrayal of Hawks. He tried to be there but Reid could tell that his heart wasn't in it and Reid couldn't blame him. Hotch, while he cared, couldn't cross that line between supervisor and subordinate. He would listen but at the same time he was their employer.

"Morgan, your friend's resort better be as nice as you say it is." Elle stated as she poured herself another cup of coffee. Morgan, who already had his, leaned up against the counter and just looked at her with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey, I never said it was his. He just manages the place but trust me when I tell you it is off the hook." Morgan stated as he got this dreamy look upon his face. Elle picked up her file and looked at him. Morgan wrapped his arm around her and led her back into the bullpen. "Hot sunny days, cool breezes at night, never ending tropical drinks with the little umbrellas and nothing but young beautiful adults looking to make vacation memories." Elle listened and she had to admit, it sounded like paradise.

"Male and female right?" She knew that seeing that she researched the resort but she couldn't pass the chance up to mess with Morgan. Elle could give just as well as she could take.

"Elle, two weeks of pure heaven." Morgan stated and Elle sighed in content. With the horror they saw every day, two weeks of paradise was just heaven as Morgan stated. She couldn't wait to be in Jamaica, sun bathing on the beach.

"I can't imagine what two weeks away from this place is goanna feel like." Elle stated as she causally placed the file on the self by their desks. Morgan flopped down in his chair in a more causal manner than he had ever done before. Everyone could tell that he was itching to get out of the office for the day.

"You better thank the man upstairs for making the whole team or you know that they would find a reason to bring us back up here." Morgan had to admit that when Hotch told the team that he and Gideon were trying to get vacation time, he got his hopes up.

"Why? They got other teams." Elle stated. It was true. There were at least three other BAU teams in the unit but none of them had the track record that they had. They had their bumps in the road, like the incident in Boston, but they also had the highest success rate. They had the best minds and abilities in the FBI but that didn't mean that they didn't deserve a vacation.

"Okay, you can go on and believe that if you want to but I am not answering my cell phone." Morgan stated while Elle laughed. They clinked their mugs together as Reid passed obviously not sharing their joy. He was distracted and while he was looking forward getting away from work and spending two uninterrupted weeks with Renee, he didn't want to go to Vegas. "Oh, there he is!" Morgan got up from his chair and walked over to Reid's desk where he was putting items in his leather messenger bag. "Pretty boy, last chance. I can get my man to swing you a hotel room for practically nothing. You and Renee can get a little loving out there."

"Thanks anyway." Reid stated as he looked critically as some disks that he was shoving in his bag. While he did appreciate the offer he just couldn't take it seeing that he made a promise to Renee.

"Come on Reid! Live a little."

"I have to go. Going home." Reid all but bolted out of the bullpen while wishing his colleagues a happy vacation. It wasn't that he didn't like visiting his mother, he did but he felt guilty for not being able to visit as often as he liked. That and it was hard to see his mother in the state that she was in, fearing that it might be him one day sitting in an asylum waiting for his children to visit him.

"Bye." Elle stated as she watched him go. Both she and Morgan found it weird that he would just brush them off in the way he did. That wasn't Reid like and they could tell something was up. It was more than just nerves and they wondered if he really wanted to get away. Being Gideon's apprentice, it wouldn't be a surprise if he wanted to spend all his time working.

"He look okay to you?" Morgan asked Elle as he pointed after Reid.

"He looks about the way I would if I was introducing my boyfriend to my family and then spend two weeks with them." Elle answered and it was true. If she brought home her boyfriend to meet her family, she would be terrified.

Renee's heals clicked against the sanitarium's tile floor. She was walking as fast as she could to the point that she was almost running. Reid had all but run out of the room after shoving Margery Kempe's book into that poor doctor's hands. He stated something about his mother needing rest and even though Renee didn't know much about his mother's condition but even she could tell that that was bull. He was scared and he was running. She found that ironic after everything that he dealt with on a daily bases. After all the unsubs he has chased and after having a stand down with her armed father, he ran from his own mother.

She kicked off her heals and picked them up. Her speed picked up, seeing that she could run bare foot and not in heals. She briefly wondered what the parents of the students she taught would think of her now; running down a hallway in an insane asylum, passing patients, doctors and nurses on her way. She really didn't understand how Reid had gotten that far ahead of her. After apologizing to the doctor and telling her that she would bring him back, she had went after him. Yet, Reid was nowhere to be seen.

Once she hit the parking lot, she stopped and slipped her heals back on. Renee closed her eyes for a brief moment, letting the Nevada sunrays grace her skin. She opened them and looked around. Reid was leaning against their rental car. She walked slowly to where he was standing. It was warmer here than what she was used to. It was June and summer was in full swing.

"Want to explain what that was about?" Renee asked. She crossed her arms, not because she was angry but because she didn't understand. She looked at Reid's face and she could see the agony written all over him. She knew he was nervous before coming here but the moment he laid eyes on his mother, it was like his posture just stiffened into a position that would make any drill sergeant proud.

"You know I write to my mom every day?" Reid stated and Renee nodded. "When I say that people think it is the sweetest thing in the world and that I am such a great son but the truth is in why I write every day. I write so I don't feel as guilty for not coming and seeing her." She just looked at him before walking up to him took his hands in hers and kissed his knuckles.

"You're here now and that is what matters." Renee stated. She started to pull him toward the building but he pulled back. That look of fear mixed with pain swirled around in his eyes. Renee sighed and stood on her toes to kiss his forehead. "She would love to see you."

"I just see my future when I enter that place." He admitted and Renee could see what all this fear was really about. He was terrified of inheriting his mother's schizophrenia. Renee looked at him and kissed him gently. She placed her hand on his cheeks and stroked his cheekbone gently. "Will you still love me if I have to spend my last days here?"

"I will move out here in a heartbeat and spend every day with you, if you let me." It was true. It didn't matter to her. If down the road Reid would contract his mother's disease, she would do everything she could to be with him, even if he wasn't in his right mind. He stole her heart and she didn't want it back. It didn't matter if there were saner people in the world that she could be with, none of them were Reid and that was a deal breaker for her.

"You are a better person than I ever could be." Reid whispered and kissed her. She took his hand and she led him into the building. They passed the doctor who handed him the wrapped book back to him. He smiled in apology to her and she just nodded back. Reid and Renee walked hand in hand toward the sitting area and they stopped briefly when Diana Reid came into view. He just looked at his mother and when Renee tugged at him gently they walked slowly toward his mother.

He stopped Renee and told her to wait. It wouldn't do well to bombard her with both of them at the same time. She nodded and stood still. He approached his mother slowly. She saw him and smiled. It was one of those indulgent smiles that a parent gives their child when they do something great and wonderful.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" Diana asked him. It was a happy and relieved voice. It many ways it broke Renee's heart. It was obvious from this small interaction that Reid was her whole world. Yet, even she could see that Diana wasn't well. She was frail and weak. She was shaking and Renee didn't know if it was from her illness, her medication or a combination of both. Renee could understand why it was painful for Reid to visit his mother. If on the slim chance that Reid was schizophrenic, it would be exceedingly excruciating for her to see his beautiful mind take over in such a manner.

"I had some time off and Renee and I wanted to come and see you." Diana's eyes lit up and it was just so beautiful to see such joy radiate from one human being. While she knew that her mother loved her and she knew that on some level, her father loved her too but not once did her parents look at her the way Diana looked at her son.

"You brought Renee with you?" Diana's voice asked. At the sound of her name, Renee snapped from her musings. She looked to see Diana looking around. Reid motioned for her to move forward so Renee stepped forward and Renee didn't realize that she was hidden behind a shadow. The sun streamed through the window that Diana sat by. She stepped into the light and Diana just looked at her.

"Hello Mrs. Reid, I'm Renee." It felt bland and awkward. She didn't know what to do. Did she hold her hand out for Diana to shake? Did she curtsy? She didn't know so she just stood there under Diana's piercing gaze. She glanced at Reid who was watching his mother. She could tell that he was nervous. He so desperately wanted Diana to like Renee.

"You don't look like a Renee. You look like how I would picture Criseyde. Do you read Chaucer?" Diana asked with her head cocked to the side. Renee had to smile at the movement. Reid did that when he was focused on something that he either found highly interesting. He would soon explode on a rant about what he just read and all Renee could do was smile.

"I've read _The Canterbury Tales _but other than that, no I haven't. I'm not familiar with Criseyde." She was honest. She didn't know what to say or do. Reid motioned her forward and to come and sit beside him on the coffee table. He was telling her to follow his lead so she did. She sat down beside him and he took her hand in his. Diana didn't notice the gesture.

"_Troilus and Criseyde _is a poem about two lovers during the fall of Troy. Troilus didn't believe in love but soon is won over by Criseyde. They get wind of Troy's demise before it happens and Criseyde is able to leave for safety but she promises Troilus that she will return in ten days time. However, when she is in the care of her father, outside of the city, she realizes that it isn't possible and soon falls into the arms of another man. Criseyde's love for Troilus fades. A comrade of Troilus wins the armor of Criseyde's lover and Troilus sees a gift he had given her attached to it. In her betrayal he swears to kill the man who stole Criseyde from him but Troilus is killed by Achilles in the end."

She didn't know if Diana knew the parallel she drew or if she really was commenting on her physical features. Reid leaves often to fight battles against unknown evils while she stays behind in the safety of her home. Was Diana saying that Renee is like Criseyde and that she would betray him in the end? No, Renee couldn't do that. She knew how that felt and the fact that she had Reid, no one else could compare. Renee looked toward Diana who seemed oblivious to what Renee was thinking. Diana was just hanging on what Reid had to say.

"Well, I may look like her but I am certainly nothing like her." Renee stated in a sweet voice. Reid squeezed her hand in comfort. He knew what she was thinking and he just smiled at her in thanks. Reid could see the parallel that his mother drew. While he knew Renee would ponder on that, he knew his mother wasn't well enough to do such a thing on purpose. At one time she would be able to but not now and not in her current condition.

"Do you remember me reading that to you Spencer? You had to have been no more than seven." Diana asked lovely. He nodded and she smiled. "You always were special. That mind of yours is such a treasure. Even as a child he knew things he shouldn't have." The last part was directed at Renee. She felt eager that Diana was engaging her. She felt like she needed to prove herself to this woman.

"I would have loved to meet him as a child. I am sure he would surpass the students I teach and I work with plenty of bright children." Renee smiled and she wasn't just indulging Reid's mother. She worked with some intelligent six year olds but none of them could tell her who Chaucer was. They wouldn't even know what the fifteenth century was let alone that there were books back then.

"You're a teacher?" Diana asked. Both Reid and Renee could see that her interest was peaked. Reid looked at his mother in question. He let go of Renee's hand and took his mother's hand into his. Diana looked away from Renee and focused on her son.

"I told you that Renee taught kindergarten in one of my letters. Do you remember?" Reid asked. It warmed Renee to know that Reid put little details about her in his letters that he wrote to his mother. It showed her that he really did care. However, the warmth washed away when she saw the look that Diana wore. It was confusion and fear. She shifted her gaze to Reid who expression pained her.

"You're confusing me Spencer." Diana stated. Renee could tell that she was trying to remember his letters but was having difficulty. She knew that her mind was cloudy and recalling such a small detail was difficult. Reid wanted his mother to remember Renee so badly but he wasn't so sure if Diana knew that the woman sitting in front of her was real. Renee took Diana's hand into hers and smiled gently.

"Yes. I teach kindergarten." Renee replied and Diana eased. She smiled a nurturing smile and patted her hand gently. Renee could see the woman that was a good mother. She knew that only if Diana was healthy and well she would have been one of the most remarkable woman. She would have to have been to have a son such as Reid.

"Ah, such a good age. Their minds are young enough to be molded and they learn so easily. Do you read to them? I read to Spencer everyday and he was always brighter than other children." Diana stated. She looked at her son and the two women could see the red tint that was creeping up onto his cheeks. Renee smiled and squeezed his hand with her free one.

"Yes. We have story time at the end of each class." Diana seemed pleased with that news. The day went on very similar note. Renee began to relax but she wondered if Diana would remember her after this visit. She was nervous to met Reid's mother and if she had to go through it again, she didn't know if she would be able to. Would the outcome be the same? Or would it go south and Diana end up hating her? Renee really didn't know.

The next day after spending a lovely dinner at a casino and an eventful night in their hotel room, Reid and Renee entered the sanitarium with high hopes. Granted they were nervous and worried that Diana wouldn't remember her but they hoped she would. They walked up the stairs, hand in hand and laughed. After visiting his mother, they planned on sightseeing but not in the traditional Las Vegas way. She wanted to see the things only a native of Vegas would know. Reid smiled and promised her a tour that she would never forget.

They looked like any happy couple walking to visit one of their parents. They laughed and joked about things that no one else would understand. They just had that carefree attitude as though nothing in the world mattered. The nerves from the previous day seemed to have disappeared. Reid reassured her that Diana had a good chance of remembering who she was but there will be times when she doesn't. Sometimes she doesn't even remember who Reid is. The couple passed nurses and a few doctors who all nodded at Reid in greeting. They walked up the stairs smiling. They headed into the living area but stopped when the receptionist called Reid's name.

"Oh, Dr. Reid. Someone delivered this to the desk last night for you." The nurse picked up a small envelope and handed it toward Reid. Reid and Renee walked closer to the desk.

"What?" Reid was confused. While everyone knew who he was, he never had anything delivered here for himself. It wasn't uncommon for him to send his letters or flowers on his mother's birthday, but never for himself and for some unknown person to send something was very rare. No one other than Gideon and Hotch knew about his mother being in the sanitarium so he doubted it being work related. If something came up for work, they would just call.

Reid took the envelope and flipped it over, examining it. There wasn't anything odd about it. It looked like a normal envelope to him. He opened it and reached inside to pull out an even smaller envelope. Renee looked at it from beside her boyfriend. The envelope had Reid's name written on it. He slowly opened that and out fell an extremely old skeleton key along with a note.

"She will die unless you save her Dr. Reid. Call Gideon, he knows." He read aloud and then looked at the receptionist. She had gone back to her work and wasn't paying them any attention. "Who brought this?"

"I didn't work last night so I'm not sure. There was just a note here saying that there was a package for you." She replied. Renee was still looking at the note. She got an uneasy feeling from it. She got the feeling that their vacation just got a whole lot shorter and that someone needed help. While she didn't want this to end, she knew that whoever was out there that needed help Reid would be able to do that. Reid nodded and pulled Renee to the side. He pulled out his phone and dialed a phone number but pulled it away from his ear. Gideon didn't answer. He dialed again and this time someone answered.

"JJ-" Reid walked away and continued with his conversation. She watched his reactions and she could tell that something was wrong. Whatever it was gave Renee a sinking feeling. Reid hung up the phone with JJ and dialed again. This time she could tell he was on the phone with the airport. When that was done he walked back over to Renee. "We have to go back to D.C."

"Why? What's going on?" She was worried and she couldn't deny that she was disappointed. She was enjoying herself and now it came to a sudden halt.

"I don't know yet. Elle's been arrested for murder in Jamaica, Gideon was sent a dismembered head and JJ said she just received an old butterfly." Renee's shot up and looked to the floor. Reid took her face into his hands and kissed her head. "We have three hours until the next available flight. We can visit with my mother until we have to leave and when this is all cleared up, we will come back. I promise." With that Renee nodded and Reid kissed her head again before heading into the living area where his mother waited.

**A/N: Well here we are, second to last chapter. The next will take place during The Fisher King II. After that I will be writing a sequel called "Prick Me with a Needle" which will take place during season two. Review please! **


	23. Chapter 23

An Innocent Mind

Chapter Twenty-Three: Take Your Hand in Mine

Renee had never been to the BAU. While the front desk in the lobby of Quantico was expecting her she still felt odd being there. She felt as though she was an outsider and unwelcome. The visitor's badge that she wore hung off her blouse like a heavy weight. The last few hours had been a world win. After Reid dropped her off at the apartment before heading into the office, she got scared. She knew something big was going on but didn't know what. Renee watched JJ's press conference while eating some Ben and Jerry's. It didn't tell her much only that they were looking for a delivery man connected with several murders.

It wasn't until Reid called her asking her to come to the BAU that she even got more confused. Reid told her that there was a possibility that his mother could be connected with the case that they were working on. The fact that his mother was involved confused her but when he asked her to come and be with her while they worked even confused her more. He explained that it would be better for her to be with someone she knew.

Renee was nervous. While the two times she met Diana went well, Reid had been there with her. She knew that Reid would be in the room most of the time but he needed to work and couldn't keep an eye on his mom. Diana needed constant watching and Reid needed to focus on the case. He could have some agents or even Garcia stay with her but she would react better to someone she knew.

So Renee made her way up toward the BAU bullpen while trying to calm her nerves. She hoped that Diana reacted well because she knew that she may be jittery from flying. Reid had told her that his mother was terrified of flying and mix that with being in a government building, a schizophrenic's nightmare, it could cause server panic. Reid had prepped her for all of that over the phone. She would have his mother's medication and directions on how it was to be used.

When the elevator's doors opened and Renee stepped out, it was an overwhelming experience. Her workplace couldn't have been any more different. Her classroom was filled with color and laughter. Children ran to and fro while she tried to install some type of knowledge into their impressionable minds. However, the bullpen was completely different. It was sterile and lacked any type of color. There was no laughter and certainly no running. It was suffocating to Renee and she wondered how Reid did it. She walked through the glass doors like Reid told her to and she saw a multi-level room with an assortment of desks.

"Excuse me, miss?" An agent stopped her and Renee turned. She wasn't surprised to be stopped. Renee wasn't recognized in a place like this. She was a stranger and everyone must be accounted for. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Spen-Dr. Reid." Renee wasn't used to using Reid's professional name. He was much more than that to her. While she had seen him talk down her father while he was armed, she had never really seen him at work other than when he came to interview her. The agent pointed to Reid who was in the conference room. Renee saw him through the window and thanked the agent. She went up the stairs to the platform and walked toward the conference room. She knocked lightly and Reid looked up. Renee noticed that the moment he saw her, his tense shoulders slumped in comfort.

"Hey." Renee walked toward him and he engulfed her in a tight hug. He was tired and she could tell that he was running on coffee alone. She could feel the tension and fear radiation off of him and it caused her to worry more than she had been before. She looked at the bulletin board and grimaced at the two crime scene photos. Renee didn't want to look at those. Instead she focused on the odd objects that were in plastic bags that were tacked to the board and the photo of the blonde girl. "What's going on?"

"In all honesty, I don't know." His voice was hoarse and ragged. Reid wasn't used to not knowing. Granted they had made head way in the case, finding the book and solving the numbers that Haley Hotchner had brought in, which brought him the connection that his mother had with this case but at the end of all of that, he still didn't know what this was. No one on his team had ever dealt with anything like this. "My mom isn't here yet but she will be soon. The agents picked her up about five hours ago so she should be here soon."

"You called me only an hour ago." Renee stated.

"I didn't want you to come before you needed to." Reid paused and got a faraway look in his eyes. Renee could tell that something was up. There was more to the story and more to this case than anything else he had worked on. "Elle was shot." Reid had found out shortly after he had called Renee and he was still trying to process the information. They had been in life and death situations before but once it was over, they knew that their team was safe but now it was the wait game.

Renee just froze. While Elle and Renee weren't exactly close, Elle had helped her out when she needed it most. She didn't know what to do. Renee slumped down into a chair that was placed around the round table. Reid followed her and took her hands into his. She had just seen her not too long ago and now she was gone? Reid had just told her that she was shot but not dead yet when she looked into Reid's eyes, there was fear.

"Is she going to be okay?" Renee asked. Elle and Renee were not the best of friends and they had an odd relationship. Reid once told her that after being taken hostage on the train in Texas, Elle and he had formed an odd relationship. It was more than just co-workers but it wasn't a friendship either. Other than Morgan, Elle was distant with the team. Elle and Morgan went to the academy together and they used to spar in the gym together and Morgan put in a recommendation for her to join the team. Yet, once she joined, she was more concerned about the chase than she was forming friendships.

"She is in surgery now and we don't know anything as of yet. Gideon is at the hospital waiting and Hotch just returned. He said we need to keep working and that Gideon would let us know." Renee nodded at Reid's words but even she could tell that he wasn't sure of those words. "It could have been you."

"What?"

"The unsub knows everything about us. Our address, who are parents are, our favorite color, anything that is in our personal file for the FBI, he knows. He hacked into Garcia's computer and that was how he knew that we were in Vegas." Reid paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "He knew where Hotch lives. He sent a package to his house and his wife answered. Her and Jack are okay and they are safe but if he knew where they live, he knows where you are and I can't risk that." He paused one more time before he continued. "Elle was shot in her home. The unsub was angry because Gideon broke his rules, so he waited for Elle to come home and he shot her. If he by chance decided to go to my place instead, he would have shot you." He looked as though someone had kicked his puppy.

"So this is more than just me watching your mom while you work?" Renee laughed lightly. It wasn't because she found the situation funny but because she was scared. From what he was saying there was a chance that she could have been in danger. That scared her. She just got her chance to breathe again and now, here was some psychopath that was hunting his team and she could fall in the middle.

"I wasn't going to allow your father to shoot you your own home and I won't let it happen now. You being here is the safest place for you and you can stay with my mother. It's a win win situation." At that Renee had to laugh. She could follow his logic and had to admit that it was sweet. He cared enough to drag her down here in order to keep her safe. He really did love her. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Well, I can't argue with that. Does this place have coffee?" Reid kissed her back and nodded. He held out his hand and they walked out of the conference room and into the break area. Reid pulled out some mugs and poured Renee her cup first before handing it to her. She took a sip and twisted her face in disgust. It wasn't very good. Reid poured himself a cup as Diana and two agents come into the bullpen.

"That's why you're so skinny, too much coffee."

Renee sat in the conference room watching Diana. She really was a fascinating woman. Renee could see the college professor that was lingering underneath her fractured mind. Not only a few moments ago had Diana lectured her on Chaucer. She smiled and she did learn a lot but even Diana's ranting couldn't distract her from what was going on. Reid and his team had gone out to the house that was in Diana's picture.

While she was used to worrying while Reid was on a case, this case was just more personal than others. She knew the exact moment when he was in danger and before she never knew. She knew that his job was dangerous but she never knew that moment when he confronted that danger. Before, the idea was simply abstract. Now, it was completely different and yet Diana seemed to be oblivious. She wondered if that could be a silver lining to her illness. It was said that 'ignorance was bliss'. Yet, this time, Renee was far from ignorant.

Renee got up from her seat, a motion that Diana didn't even notice, and walked over to the bulletin board. Clues that had been left for the team were pinned there along with gruesome pictures that she didn't want to see. She closed her eyes and the only times that she had seen a dead body danced across her eyelids. Her mother's body lying beneath the surface of the bathtub, cold and blue and her father's body lying on her living room floor with his head blown to pieces where there. She had nightmares since her father shot himself more frequently than she did before. Sometimes it was either her mother's death she saw or now her father's. Sometimes they were intertwined together in one fearful dream.

"I know that look." Diana's voice sounded. Renee turned towards her and she looked at Diana. Diana wore a contemplative look on her face. Her head was cocked to the side the same way Reid did. "When he comes to visit me he always wears that same look. This work is too dangerous for him. A mother knows."

"He is a very brave man." Renee stated. She could understand why she thought that. She was his mother and mothers want their children to be safe. To Diana, Reid was still a small child that she needs to protect. Yet, Renee couldn't see Reid in another role. Well, job wise. Ever since her miscarriage she had envisioned Reid as a father to her child. However, as employment goes she couldn't see Reid in another role.

"Spencer has always been brave." Diana got this far away look on her face and Renee didn't know what was going on in her mind. With Diana, it was nearly impossible to tell with her. "Do you work with him? I thought you said that you were a teacher?" She was confused and Renee couldn't blame her. Here was the girlfriend of her son who she assumed was a honest kindergarten teacher but when she comes to the FBI that said girlfriend is there drinking bad coffee. A schizophrenic wouldn't be able to process that type of confusion.

"I am. I haven't actually ever been here before today and I've dated Spencer for months. He asked me here to sit with you while he worked." Renee stated and Diana nodded. They chatted for a few moments and it almost got Renee's mind off of the fact that Reid was out there risking his life. Yet, once Diana once again succumbed to more obvious symptoms of her schizophrenia and Renee's mind drifted to where Reid was.

She closed her eyes and for the first time in close to ten years, she prayed. She prayed for his and the teams safe return. She prayed for Diana's state of mind. She prayed that her sister would be able to get through their father's death. She prayed for her relationship with Reid would be stable. She prayed that they would have a future together. But mostly she prayed for the ability to be able to hold him again and to see him for another day.

Renee poured herself a cup of coffee. It was amazing how much different the coffee was on the jet than in the office. The jets coffee was so much better and Renee suspected that the team bought that coffee themselves. She suspected that Reid might be behind it seeing how many different types of coffee were stashed away. She smiled. Reid defiantly was addicted to the caffeine and according to his mother that is why he was so skinny.

Renee looked over to the seats where Diana and Reid were sitting. He was trying his hardest to distract her from the fact that they were flying. His mother was terrified and he tried his best to calm her but Diana was all but shaking and convulsing but Reid kept reading to her. Renee sighed and felt herself smile in spite of everything. She loved how Reid was so calm and gentle with Diana. He would make a wonderful father and husband.

They had been together for a while and she could feel that itch. She wanted a future with Reid. She had been living with him since her father's suicide and she had no intention of moving out but she wanted a ring on her finger. Not because she wanted a large diamond so show off to Nora and her family. No, she wanted to be Renee Reid. She wanted to be his wife. In fact, she could live without the ring as long as she got to marry him. She had never felt that way about Max or Jake. Even with Jake, who when she was in a relationship with him, she never felt that strong desire to make a life with him. She thought she did but she was wrong. Reid was the only person she could see herself with. She was glad that she had him to herself for the next few days, unless a crazy serial killer decides otherwise.

Hotch and got the entire teams vacation extended for a few extra days that they were called back to work. Reid was the only one who didn't stay in D.C because he had to take his mother back. Since the jet was free, Hotch said that he could take it since it would be easier to take Diana back. However, he would have to take a commercial flight back. Reid was fine with that. They weren't going to spend their entire vacation in Vegas because they wanted to be back in order to help Elle.

That was the main reason for most of the team staying behind instead of going somewhere. They all were worried about Elle. The doctors said that she would make it and would be fine but they just wanted to be there for her. Elle had helped Renee through a difficult time when she didn't have to. She was only Reid's coworker and while their relationship had progressed into a strange friendship, there still was that barrier that neither wanted to cross.

Yet, Renee felt as though she owed it to Elle to be there for her. Renee didn't like to see those who she cared for in pain. She knew that Elle would heal but would she be okay mentally. She had never been shot and prayed that it never happened but she knew that it had to be traumatizing. She had been at the wrong end of a gun recently and she still had nightmares about it but she had Reid. Who did Elle have? All her family was in Brooklyn and from when Renee understood, she wasn't exactly close with them. Ever since her father died when she was a child, Elle pushed herself away from those who cared about her most.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Reid asked and caused Renee to jump. He looked tired and haggard. He ran his hands through his hair and yawned. He went to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. Renee looked over to where Diana as and she could see that the older woman was asleep.

"You got her to sleep?" She asked and Reid nodded as he sipped of her coffee.

"Some of her medication makes her drowsy but even with the side effects she fought sleep. She really hates planes and spent a good portion of the book cursing me for bring her on a plane again." Reid smiled gently and even though he was being cursed by his mother, Renee could still she that he adored her. She took his free hand in hers and kissed his knuckles.

"She loves you, you know." Renee stated, causing Reid to blush. Even after everything they had done together Reid still blushed around her. He blushed when he walked into the bathroom and she was stepping out of the shower. Sometimes the morning after they had sex, he would blush when he first saw her in the morning.

"So what were you thinking about?" Reid asked, changing the subject. Renee smiled. Reid always avoided anything that would be considered uncomfortable.

"I was thinking about Elle. Do you think she will be alright?" She asked. Her smile dropped slightly. Reid sat down his coffee cup and brought her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and nodded.

"The doctor said that she was going to be okay." Reid stated. He started to rub circles on the small of her back hoping that it would sooth her. It wasn't that she was upset it was more of the fact that she was worried for Elle.

"That isn't what I mean. I know physically that she will be alright but will she be able to deal with it." Renee stated in a muffled voice. Her face was buried into his chest, inhaling his scent. Reid's scent always made her feel better. She liked to snuggle and Reid was only happy to comply with that. After everything that happened with her father, she tried to all but crawl into his skin.

"I honestly don't know. Elle is strong and has been through hell and back but something like this leaves scars. Elle is reckless and private. Even if there was something wrong, I highly doubt she would let us help."

"Your all profilers, wouldn't you just know if she was in pain?" Renee asked. Reid knew whenever she was upset and he would say all time when someone was a bit off a work. While she knew her co-workers and had lunch with her fellow teachers but knowing when someone was in pain wasn't always to spot.

"We study behavior and sometimes we learn how to mimic that behavior. Profilers can make the best actors if they tried hard enough." Reid stated. He knew that they spent all of their time together but they liked their privacy. They would go to great lengths to hide that. If Morgan hadn't been there when he met Renee, he wouldn't have said anything to the team. He would have kept their relationship to himself for awhile. He knew that Elle would do the same. If something was bothering her she would hide it at all costs.

"Spencer?" Diana's voice sounded. She sounded scared and frightened. Both of them looked over there and saw Diana's terrified face. Her eyes were darting all around, searching for her son. Her hands gripped the sides of her seat. She stared to rock back and forth.

Reid pulled himself from Renee's grasps. He walked over to his mother and sat down beside her. He took one of her hands that were gripping the leather seat so tightly into his. He rubbed circles on the top of it to sooth her much like he had done for Renee. Diana leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. She started to sob and shake.

"I don't want to be here Spencer. I don't want to be here." Diana's horrified voice stated as she cried into his shirt. He just held her and kissed the top of her head in a very fatherly manner. Renee just watched him comfort his mother. It made her heart break in many ways. While Reid told her stories of his upbringing, everything from his father leaving, the incident with Alexa Lisbon to having his mother committed but she never really understood. Yet in the moment she could see that small child who had to care for his sick mother. It didn't matter that Reid was a genius that could never be easy on a child.

"I know mom, I know." Reid stated and his voice was almost hallow to the point that it was lifeless. Reid always felt guilty when it came to his mother. He blamed himself for her being locked away. He knew it was for the best but he still didn't like it. Renee knew it was because he saw his own future when he looked at his mother. She knew it was a possibility but she also knew that she would be by his side.

Renee sighed and grabbed both of their coffee cups. She went over to where they were sitting and sat down across from them. She sat his cup in front of him and he shook his head in thanks. He was still holding his mother close to him. Diana moved one of her hands to the top of the table. Renee reached across and took her hand in hers. Diana opened her eyes to Renee but didn't say anything. Instead she closed her eyes again but squeezed Renee's hand so hard as if it was her life line. Renee didn't flinch or let go.

This was Reid's mother and that being said, it was her's too. If this was Reid's future, then she would sit across a table and hold his hand just like she was doing for his mother.

The End

**A/N: Wow. It's over. I'm sad but only slightly because their story is far from over. I am hoping to have the first chapter of "Prick Me with a Needle" up soon. It takes place in season two and here is the summary:**

_**After having lived together for months, Reid and Renee look toward their future together. Reid has set plans in motion but a traumatized Elle and when a case in Georgia goes horribly wrong, sometimes things don't always go as planned. Sequel to "An Innocent Mind"**_

**Review. **


End file.
